Descobertas
by Karin Kamya
Summary: Heero depois de muito tempo decide procurar o americano! O motivo: talvez o amor, ou seria algo mais? [2x1, 3x4, 13x5] [angst.lemon.romance.estupro.violência]
1. O Começo

**Descobertas**

**Capítulo 1 – O Começo...**

_Era uma noite linda. Linda noite que por tantos anos nunca foi esquecida. Na pequena casa de praia dos Winner uma sombra observava a luz da lua. Sua trança voando perante o vento, sentindo a maciez da noite. A luz clara da lua refletia no grande mar a sua frente. A varanda parecia tão pequena agora em relação à beleza da lua. Tudo parecia tão pequeno naquela noite. Simples noite. Duo fechou os olhos pela primeira vez aspirando o vento frio da noite.Os sedosos fios haviam escapado da trança, balançando levemente contra o seu rosto de anjo. Sentia tanta paz. Como se aquela lua fosse a fonte do seu desejo._

_- Heero..._

_- Estou aqui. – Duo abriu os olhos assustado olhando para o japonês a sua frente. Quando ele havia chegado? _

_- Linda noite não? – Heero falou suave olhando para as íris ametistas que agora observavam a lua. As íris brilhavam mais do que nunca, como sempre Duo estava lindo, não podia negar que se sentia atraído pelo outro, mas tudo estava decidido, não podia mais voltar atrás._

_- Sim. A lua..- Duo apontou com o olhar e Heero o seguiu. – está linda._

_Parecia um anjo! Ele era um anjo! Impossível descrevê-lo de forma contrária, estava tão sereno, tão doce, tão belo, um anjo alado, um amigo que havia o tirado das sombras, talvez..um amor secreto._

_- Duo.. – Heero olhou para o americano, prendendo o olhar nas órbitas ametistas. – Eu vou me casar com Relena._

_- _Perdido em pensamentos de novo? - Um homem alto de aparência forte entrou no ressinto do americano. Duo olhou para o amigo se perdendo das lembranças de cinco anos atrás. Seu peito ainda doía com essas lembranças, por mais que Heero fosse um antigo amor era como se estivesse vivendo tudo de novo, como se ainda quisesse o japonês perto de si, como se ainda o amasse.

_- _Na verdade estava pensando sobre a reunião de amanhã, você acha que o Sr Claus...

_- _Você tem idéia de que horas são? – foi interrompido pelo companheiro de trabalho. Sem outra opção virou a cadeira, olhando o relógio em cima da mesa. Já havia passado das 10 horas, era tarde, muito tarde. Duo sabia disso, mas sua vontade era ficar, ficar e trabalhar para não pensar no japonês..mas parece que sua estratégia já não estava dando mais certo.

Heero havia tomado conta dos seus pensamentos todos esses anos, tentava não pensar no japonês, afinal não era com ele que se casara e pra falar a verdade nem ao menos se casara, sua vida estava resumida a tentar esquecer Heero, mas estava tão difícil. O Trabalho não estava mais conseguindo driblar o pensamento "Heero", não conseguia esconder de si próprio o amor secreto que sempre sentiu pelo outro.A Guerra havia acabado á cinco anos e desde desse cinco anos tanta coisa havia mudado, seus amigos tomaram um rumo em suas vidas, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei..Heero..não conseguia esquecer o japonês. Talvez se essa maldita guerra tivesse continuado...talvez ele ainda estivesse perto, talvez ele ainda se comunicassem.

Num relance Duo começou a rir com esse pensamento. Levantou-se sob o olhar do colega que segurava um copo de café na mão.

_- _O que é tão engraçado? – Luke perguntou revirando os olhos pelo amigo. Conhecia Duo há apenas dois anos, mas nesses dois anos pode notar que o americano era confiável e um bom amigo para todas as horas. Sabia sobre seu passado, ou pelo menos sobre ele ter sido um piloto gundam. Sentia-se seguro com ele, o olhar divertido e ao mesmo tempo cauteloso, suas feições eram de uma pessoa normal e isso Luke admirava.

_- _Eu lutei a minha vida toda para ter paz e quando finalmente consegui – abriu os braços, olhando para o céu através da janela – eu me arrependo.

_- _Se arrepende? – Indagou sem entender, Duo voltou a olhar para o amigo, pegou a mala de trabalho e a abriu colocando pilhas de papelada que provavelmente veria em casa. Luke continuava a olhá-lo nos olhos, ele não era de se desperdiçar, alto, cabelos castanhos, olhos verde, só não fazia o tipo do americano.

_- _Esquece Luke, um dos maiores segredos desse mundo é tentar me entender. – Fechou a maleta, piscando para o outro. Deu um breve "tchau" tocando em seu ombro, logo depois passando por ele. Era cômico. Tanto que lutara pela paz, tanto que sofrera por ela, para no final se arrepender por causa de um amor perdido.

Duo saiu do prédio dando um "boa noite" ao porteiro e aos demais seguranças.

Como estaria Heero agora? Será que estaria pensando nele? Não..muito improvável.

Já estava na estrada, a caminho de seu tão amado lar, um lar que muitos e muitas vieram, mas nenhum realmente o satisfizera. Não era "galinha", tinha os seus rolos com as mulheres e os homens, uma coisa que aprendera na infância, quando só vivia com homens é que prazer não distingue sexo..apesar que esse ditado é sobre o amor, mais isso não vêm ao caso. Não vêm ao caso, por que há anos seu grande amor não resolvia voltar. Voltar para um alguém que nunca tivera.

Acelerou o carro, na escuridão da noite. O céu brilhava á estrelas, a estrada estava razoável, nem muito lotada nem muito vazia.O Vento brincava com sua trança enquanto Duo continuava dirigindo ao som do rádio que nem sabia quando havia ligado. Não sabia de nada, ultimamente seus movimentos eram mecânicos e repetitivos.

Não demorou muito para chegar no seu apartamento.

_- _Boa Noite D.J **1 **– falou mostrando seu tão precioso sorriso.

_- _Boa noite Sr Maxwell – o porteiro sorriu de volta para o americano, abrindo o portão para ele.

Estacionou o carro preto e subiu para a sua cobertura. Chegando lá em cima, o primeiro pensamento que veio em sua mente era deitar em sua cama para nunca mais acordar, mais sabia que provavelmente Criss estava cheia de mensagens. Abriu a porta do apartamento revelando o aposento bem mobiliado por móveis de tom cor sangue e branco. Na sala tinha um belo sofá vermelho, uma mesa de centro branca com detalhes vermelhos, em cima dessa a tão adorada secretária eletrônica que marcava vinte mensagens. O Carpete branco cobria todo o apartamento, em determinados lugares móveis que pareciam ser mais obras de arte. A cozinha era grande, com tudo o que tina direito. O Quarto era uma suíte enorme. Uma grande cama vermelha em seu centro, quadros excitantes no local e em uma parte mais profunda, descendo exatamente dois degraus, ficava a banheira de hidromassagem e embutido no próprio chão, um mine bar com direito a champanhes e tudo mais.

Uma outra ala, da mesma forma da hidromassagem tinha um pequeno escritório, composto por uma escrivaninha e uma estante de livros. Próximo à cama havia uma escada branca dando para a cobertura que era uma grande varanda, com um pequeno jardim e uma piscina, tendo uma vista linda e irresistível para o mar.

Adorava seu apartamento, era o seu refúgio nas horas que batia a solidão, a falta de seus verdadeiros amigos, de seu amor secreto. Tirou a gravata, desajeitado, aquilo realmente o incomodava muito, foi até a cozinha, pegou uma cerveja e voltou para sala.

_- _Eu sei que eu sou irresistível, mas acho que vinte mensagens já é esnobação, não acha? – brincou com a secretária eletrônica, que segundo ele andava muito metida, com vários recados chatos. Rodou o aparelho, por fim se esparramando no grande sofá.

_- _Eu sei que o nosso relacionamento não anda muito bem Criss, mas o que eu posso fazer? – olhou para a companheira de recados. Podiam o tachar de louco, mas ainda não era crime dar nome a uma secretaria eletrônica ou era?

Rodopiou a cerveja, sentindo o líquido lhe descendo a garganta. Voltou a olhar para a secretária e a ligou, ouvindo uma por uma, os demais recados estressantes.

Ouvia tudo enquanto o bebia sem parar, recados de mulheres o procurado, homens, clientes, seu chefe...tinha que ver o que danado fizera de errado dessa vez, estava para desligar a torturante Sra Maxwell, por que ninguém falava tanto quanto "ela", quando ouviu uma voz que não ouvia há tempos.

**_Oi Tio Duo_**

**_Como você est�? Eu to com muitas saudades suas, papai disse que eu ia te ver, eu to com tantas saudades e papai também. Mamãe anda ocupada, na verdade ela sempre ta ocupada, Tio Duo._**

**_Quando você vai me levar ao parque, eu já tenho assim oh...ai..acho que você não pode ver minha mão...eu tenho a idade de uma mão inteira tio Duo...acho que é cinco, mas eu não tenho certeza._**

_**Você vai visitar agente? To com muita, muita, muita saudade...eu te amo tio Duo! Não se esqueça de mim, ta?**_

**_Er...será que já acabou o tempo da mensagem? Num importa..er...tchau tio Duo?_**

_**Será que ele consegue me ouvir?**_

_**Tio...**_

E a mensagem acaba. Um sorriso se abriu no rosto do americano ao ouvir a voz da pequenina. Há tempos não há via, por que Relena andava muito ocupada com os negócios. Holly era a filha de Relena e Heero, eles realmente haviam se casado logo no final da guerra. Foi um casamento muito rápido, em um minuto a guerra havia acabado e em outro eles estavam se casando. Duo sempre fora amigo de Heero, na verdade o único amigo do japonês. Heero não era alguém muito sociável e de fato com o final da guerra à tendência era que ele se fechasse para todos. Nunca soube o motivo do casamento, depois que Heero lhe dissera o mundo acabara para ele. Já chegara a pensar que o motivo dessa união seria Holly, mas era um tanto improvável, Heero Yui se casando por causa de uma gravidez era realmente impossível.

Holly tinha apenas cinco anos, da última vez que se lembrara dela a menina tinha os cabelos compridos, presos numa trança que por bem ou mal foi influência do Tio Duo. Os olhos eram iguais aos do pai, azul cobalto, olhos penetrantes, rosto suave e feminino, tendo várias feições de Relena. Era uma menina muito doce e gentil e também uma ótima mini-shinigami, às vezes conseguia ser uma pestinha de primeira.

Duo não tinha só Holly como afilhada, há dois anos Quatre e Trowa haviam se casado e adotaram um casal de gêmeos. Ryan **2** e Lana, os dois eram um amor de criança, ambos loirinhos, o menino tinha os olhos verdes e a menina azuis, lindos como os pais adotivos. Deviam estar com quatro anos, Ryan era mais agitado, adorava brincar, ir para praia, o que dava muito trabalho ao papai Trowa e o papai Quatre e um ótimo companheiro para a pequena Holly. Lana era mais calminha, amava comprar roupa com apenas dois anos de idade. Da última vez que Duo a vira ela estava com uma roupa da Cinderela em pleno parque municipal.

Wufei era um caso a parte, não havia tido filhos, se bem que nem tinha como ter, por que a evolução humana não permitiu ainda os homens de engravidar. Ele estava namorando Treize. **3** Ambos viviam felizes e não pensavam em casar nem muito menos ter filhos, não por agora.

A Vida ia muito bem para todos, vida nova, todos com alguém, menos Duo. Colocou a já vazia garrafa na mesa do centro, e voltou a ouvir a mensagem da sua pequenina. Era tão bom ouvir aquela voz de criança pequena e amorosa, queria poder apertar a pequenina de novo entre seus braços, poder beijá-la mais uma vez. Por mais que ela fosse filha de Heero, era como se ela fosse sua filha também. E tinha esperança de que ela pudesse levá-lo até o coração do japonês.

Relena sempre fora ocupada demais para dar muita atenção a garota, não que ela fosse uma mãe desnaturada. Claro que dava carinho a Holly e fazia tudo que uma mãe deveria fazer, mas nesse último ano, justo quando a garota estava carente por atenção, Relena se ausentara, tomando boa parte de seu tempo com os negócios, fazendo com que Holly se aproximasse cada vez mais do pai. Duo sabia como ninguém que ambos eram como unha e carne, não se separavam nem sob decreto. Por ter Duo como melhor amigo, Holly havia se apegado muito ao Tio Duo, principalmente por que adorava aprontar com ele para cima de Heero que antes tinha só um Duo para "aturar" as brincadeiras, acabou tendo dois dele. Dias bons que há tempos não eram mais vividos.

A mensagem repete várias vezes, enquanto a pequenina embala o sono do americano. Fazia tempo que não se sentia feliz, que não via alguém que lhe transmitisse paz.

* * *

O Dia apenas começava nas redondezas do Reino de Sank. Na mansão dos Peacecraft em uma das enormes suítes uma sombra trabalhava em seu laptop.

_- _"Porcaria" – pensava mal humorado. Fazia cinco horas que estava parado na frente daquele aparelho e nada de conseguir o que queria.

_- _Tousan? Anata wa nani wo shiteiru nodesuka? **4** – a voz suave de uma pequena garotinha penetrou nos ouvidos do japonês.

Heero virou a cadeira, vendo a sua pequenina Holly parada na porta de seu quarto com aquela carinha de anjo que ninguém consegue ignorar.

_- _Eu to trabalhando Princesa. – falou com a voz suave para a menina.

_- _Trabalhando Tousan?

_- _É minha Princesa, mas para você eu tenho tempo – deu um sorriso, vendo a menininha brincar com a maçaneta da porta – Vem c�! – abriu os braços e a pequena correu para o seu abraço carinhoso.

_- _Minha Princesinha, sabia que eu te amo? – falou agarrando a pequena que ria pelo gesto de carinho.

_- _Você já me disse isso mil vezes tousan.

_- _É mesmo? – parou de abraçar a garota, fitando-a nos olhos – E você não gosta?

_- _Claro que gosto – falou rápido – gosto muito.

_- _Que bom. Pois eu adoro abraçar e beijar a Princesa mais linda desse mundo. – voltou a beijar a menina que se contorcia em seus braços, rindo do pai.Para ela, seu pai era a pessoa mais carinhosa que existia no mundo. **5**

_- _No que você tava trabalhando Tousan?

_- _Eu estava tentando decifrar um arquivo codificado.

_- _O que é isso? – a pequena franziu a testa sem entender o que acabara de ouvir, os olhos azuis sedentos por curiosidade.

_- _É quando um texto está em uma linguagem que ninguém entende, e o papai tem que tornar essa linguagem entendível, entendeu minha pequena?

A Menina balançou a cabeça num sim, adorava aprender coisas novas. Olhou para o quarto a sua volta. Era uma das suítes do "grande castelo" como ela própria denominara, tinha uma cama com lençóis brancos, uma mesinha no centro rodeado por dois sofás. Uma ala onde ficava a televisão e o som e o pequeno escritório onde se encontrava. Apesar de ser manhã estava tudo escuro por causa das cortinas que não deixavam a luz passar.

_- _Por que gosta do escuro Tousan? – perguntou para o pai, olhando para ele.

_- _Por que você é tão curiosa? – riu da pequena a colocando sentada em cima da mesa – Me diz, o que você estava fazendo?

_- _Eu tava tentando ligar pro Tio Duo...mas ele não atende. – olhou triste para o pai, fazendo uma cara de cão sem dono – eu to com saudades dele Tousan, muitas saudades, quando você vai me levar l�?

Deixou escapar um suspiro pela angustia da garota. Quando foi passar as férias na casa do americano quase que o elegia como pai ou até mesmo mãe substituta. Sabia do amor de sua filha pelo Americano, mas também sabia que nada era tão fácil como viajar da Europa para a América em um piscar de olhos.

_- _Mamãe está trabalhando e eu não posso deixá-la sozinha – falou para a pequena que o olhava – quando a mamãe tiver um tempinho agente viaja, certo?

_- _Mas mamãe nunca tem tempo, ela nunca tem tempo pra nada – falou irritada cruzando os braços, colocando um biquinho de choro no rosto. – ela não tem tempo nem pra mim.

_- _Heiiii...claro que tem. – abraçou a filha que caiu em seu colo – ela só é muito ocupada, mas ela te ama, ela sempre que pode te da atenção.

Beijou a menina, essa continuava encolhida em seu colo. Abraçou a filha, acomodando-a melhor em seu peito.

_- _O que foi Holly? – perguntou preocupado, a menininha demorou, mas levantou a cabeça olhando para o pai.

_- _Quando eu fui ao parque com a Mushi-mushi, todos os meus amigos estavam com as suas mães...só eu que tava com a Mushi-mushi.

Heero sentiu um aperto no coração vendo a sua pequena desse jeito. Sabia que não devia ser fácil para a pequena ficar o dia todo com a babá e nada de Relena. Dava todo o tempo que tinha para ficar perto da filha, mas tinha que admitir que às vezes um amor materno faltava e via a calhar.

Olhou para os olhos da garotinha, ela se segurava para não chorar, mas não conseguiu. Heero limpou a lágrima da menina, dando um sorriso para ela.

_- _Eu vou falar com a mamãe e enquanto isso nada de chorar, ok? – Holly balançou a cabeça feliz, toda vez que seu pai prometia ele cumpria.

_- _Que tal me dizer o que você queria falar com o Duo. – a garota abriu um sorriso ao ouvir o nome do Tio tão amado, em poucos segundo Heero se arrependera de ter começado o assunto. A garota não parava de falar, falava de Duo como se fosse o seu segundo pai. Às vezes pensara que talvez a filha fosse dele, mas depois lhe via a mente que ele e Relena nunca se deram muito bem.

Enquanto ouvia o relato da filha, tratou de desligar o laptop. Sua pequena princesa era única e o que só importava naquele momento.

**

* * *

**

**Continua...**

* * *

**1 –** Ando assistindo muito a série The O.C!

**2 –** Acho que definitivamente estou viciada na série Ryan é o nome do protagonista principal!

**3-** Nessa fic o Treize está vivo. Se passa depois do Endlles Watz, mas por algum motivo da minha cabecinha eu deixei ele viver!o/

**4 **– "Papai? O que você está fazendo?"

**5** – Heero a pessoa mais carinhosa do mundo? O.O Isso seria um OOC se ele realmente não tivesse tido essa filha.

Aviso que por mais que assuste ter o Heero casado com a Relena eu repito: **essa fic é 1x2x1 yaoi!**

Sou movida à base de comentários/críticas/sugestões, mesmo que essa minha fic não seja muito boa...comentários animam bastante

Ah! E como hoje é o dia da mulher..esse é o meu presente para todas as mulheres amantes do yaoi XD

Bjinhus

Karin-chan


	2. Mar de Silêncio

**Descobertas **

**Capítulo 2 - ****Mar de Silêncio**

Já era 6 da manhã quando o primeiro despertador tocou. Duo remexeu na cama, o cabelo solto lhe cobrindo todo o corpo que ainda berrava por mais uma hora de sono.

–Merda! – abriu os olhos, sonolento, o quarto estava em completa escuridão e silêncio a não ser pelo escandaloso despertador. Moveu a mão para a cabeceira, tateando o móvel, procurando o bendito marido da secretária eletrônica. Achou a máquina e a desligou, deixando o braço pendendo para fora da cama. 

Estava pegando no sono quando um outro berrador lhe fez arregalar os olhos. Ótimo! Havia ligado quantos despertadores ontem há noite? Vinte? Tateou novamente o móvel e não encontrou nada.

– Mais que merda! – abriu os olhos com raiva. Odiava quando colocava os cinco despertadores que tinha espalhados pelo quarto para poder acordar. Já o tacharam de louco por isso, mas era a única forma que acordava. – Onde você ta ...cadê você? – levantou da cama ainda meio cambaleante, seu corpo parecia implorar por descanso e sua cabeça por silêncio. Andou pelo apartamento tentando localizar o berrador, quando mais três despertadores praticamente berraram mais que um Wufei em crise!

– Puta que Pariu! – gritou alterado. O primeiro que achou tacou na parede se despedaçando em dois. Tinha que lembrar que essa técnica de acordar não agradava muito ao seu humor matinal e aos pobres despertadores que um por um foram massacrados pelo americano. Por fim sentou-se na cama já totalmente acordado e frustrado. Duo olhou com pesar para o banheiro, seria um longo dia.

**ooo**

– Acordou tão cedo! – Quatre olhou da cama o marido em pé com duas canecas de café na mão.

– Você tem uma reunião, esqueceu?

– Queria ter esquecido – sorriu dando espaço para Trowa sentar ao seu lado. O Moreno entregou a caneca para o loiro roubando um beijo do menor.

– Tro..você mesmo disse...- Quatre tentou empurrar o faminto amado que já explorava as suas coxas com as fortes mãos. – eu tenho uma...reunião.

– Eu adiantei o relógio, são seis horas. – sorriu para o loiro – temos muito tempo ainda.

– Se é assim – Quatre sorriu malicioso, buscando mais uma vez a boca do moreno, dando um beijo forte, buscando o conforto nos braços do amado. – Temos muitas coisas pendentes a fazer. – riu malicioso e adorou quando o moreno atacou o seu pescoço deixando marcas que teria que inventar algo bem convincente para as demais pessoas da reunião, mais que agora...seriam marcas de paixão.

Trowa percorreu a mão pelas coxas firmes do loiro, beijando o pequeno com sofreguidão. Ia ser uma longa hora antes da reunião.

**ooo**

– Hei Duo! Bom Dia! – cumprimentou Luke quando viu o americano passar pelo hall da empresa. 

– Bom dia cara! Chegou cedo hoje! –comentou olhando o homem a sua frente. Luke estava radiante, o mundo poderia acabar hoje e ele ficaria numa boa, olhou desconfiado, naquela alegria tinha algo – convivi muito tempo com você, o que foi dessa vez? – Duo perguntou curioso, se aproximando do amigo que baixara a cabeça um pouco encabulado.

– Você poderia me cobrir hoje?

– Se você tiver um bom motivo? – Duo elevou uma sobrancelha olhando para o colega que agora estava sorridente novamente.

– Eu vou pedir a Dany em casamento e queria...

– Você ta brincando! – Duo gritou surpreso atraindo o olhar de todos no hall, deixando amigo um pouco tímido. – é claro que te cubro cara, numa boa, só me prometa que vai me chamar pra ser padrinho, certo?

– Duo! Juro que na outra vida você deve ter sido um anjo, valeu cara. – Luke deu um abraço no americano. Há dois anos que o amigo namorava uma mulher, que era a criatura mais bela do mundo, pelo que Luke dizia e o americano gargalhava das tantas vezes do amor que deixara o colega agindo que nem criança apaixonada.

Muita coisa havia mudado, e antes que pensem que mais um dia se passou, foram quatro! Quatro anos se passaram e Duo continuava sozinho, trancafiado no trabalho, ouvindo as loucuras de amor do amigo apaixonado.

Muito longe daquela cena de trabalho e loucuras amorosas um mar de silêncio e dor tomava conta do Reino de Sank. Há dois anos Miliardo havia morrido misteriosamente, nunca realmente disseram a causa da sua morte e nunca procuraram saber pelo fato.

Um ano depois Relena se sentira pressionada por toda responsabilidade do Reino. Acabara caindo numa depressão horrenda. Heero assumira tudo, porém ficara sobrecarregado por demais, cuidar de Relena estava se tornando cansativo e por mais que ela fosse sua amiga, vê-la iludida, a grande rainha depressiva não era bom pra ninguém.

Depois de se matar no trabalho do Reino via Relena, sentia pena, queria poder fazer algo, mas nada podia fazer. Holly já estava crescida, tinha nove anos e por tantos traumas pela morte do tio e a depressão da mãe ela mudara o seu jeito de ser.Os acontecimentos fizeram a menina perder um pouco da doçura, reservando essa para poucas pessoas. Não chegava perto de Relena, na verdade nem ao menos falava dela, não querendo derramar lágrimas desnecessárias, já que Relena nunca fora algo mais que a pessoa que a gerou, não se importando muito com ela.

Por mais um dia, Heero entrou no quarto de Relena, estava escuro, não dando para enxergar quase nada. Andou até a cortina, abrindo, deixando os raios de sol penetrar no quarto da rainha. Olhou pra Relena com pena, ela ainda dormia profundamente, os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar sem motivo algum ou por qualquer besteira.

Deu um suspiro cansado. Nunca pensara que acabaria tão fundo se entrasse na vida da garota, nunca pensara realmente que chegaria a esse ponto de sua vida.

Andou até a cama da mulher, tirou as mechas que lhe cobriam a face. Nunca na sua vida a vira como um grande amor, sempre uma amiga e nessa hora pensava realmente o que teria sido da sua vida se não tivesse se casado com ela. Se tivesse tido ao menos a escolha de ter um outro alguém..mas não teve.

Do lado de fora do quarto a pequena Holly o esperava. Heero saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si, dando de cara com a pequena que estava encostada na parede.

– Pai, você poderia me levar no colégio hoje? – olhou para o mais velho, sabia que ele estava por demais ocupado e praticamente se sufocando com tanta responsabilidade.

– Claro. – falou seco, com a voz carregada de cansaço só de pensar no que viria pela frente. – Se arrume e eu te levo.

A Menina deu um sorriso, satisfeita, sabia que estava abusando, mas sentia saudades no tempo que o pai só tinha olhos para ela.

Heero andou de volta para o seu quarto deixando a filha em seus pensamentos.Entrou no aposento pensativo, Relena não duraria muito pelo jeito que estava, nenhum médico conseguia dizer o que realmente poderiam fazer para ela voltar a ser o que era. Depressão era uma "doença" que normalmente era difícil de se livrar. Zechs estava morto e logo, Holly precisaria de alguém, sua mente e corpo falharam e por pouco não foi ao chão.

Segurou-se como pode na escrivaninha, sentando na cadeira arfando. Sua cabeça estava bastante pesada, seu corpo por algum motivo teimava em não o obedecer. Ficou parado por um instante, tentando recuperar o ar perdido, sentia-se mau, tudo ao seu redor estava se fechando, as coisas estavam se complicando e seu segredo já não estava mais dando para disfarçar.

Fechou os olhos encostando-se na cadeira, tinha que se controlar para ter força para mais um dia. Passaram-se alguns minutos, antes de ouvir as batidas na porta.

– Pode entrar. – falou baixo. Holly entrou no quarto, olhando curiosa para o pai que ainda se encontrava sentado na cadeira sem ter colocado a roupa para o trabalho.

– Espera lá fora que eu já vou filha.

– Ta. – respondeu a menina. Holly havia crescido consideravelmente, se tornara mais vaidosa, mas mesmo assim não superava Lana que adorava se arrumar nem que fosse para ficar em casa. O cabelo antes longo estava curto, na altura do pescoço. Vestia o uniforme da escola que era uma saia curta branca com uma camisa vermelha, no pescoço usava um pequeno crucifixo que era um presente do americano que sempre mantia contato por e-mails e telefonemas.

A pequena saiu do cômodo. Desde que seu tio havia morrido as coisas complicaram muito. Relena se tornara fechada e sempre caia em choro, seu pai que antes era seu herói passara a ser um humano a vista da garota, com fraquezas e erros.

Percebia que muita coisa ainda estava por vir, não era burra. Não havia quem dissesse que a família estava amaldiçoada e disso pelos menos ela sabia. Há tempos notara que seus pais eram apenas amigos. Nunca vira neles algo mais que amizade, nunca vira amor entre os dois. Ou pelo menos por parte de seu pai. Heero nunca demonstrava nada e por mais que às vezes fingisse não deixava de revelar um bom tempo perdido. Um tempo de anos que poderia ter encontrado seu verdadeiro amor ao invés de ficar confinado a "esposa" e a filha.

Era certamente alguma maldição que puseram na família, por que sofrimento, era à base de tudo.

Em seu quarto Heero respirava com calma, não estava em condição de fazer nada no momento, mas tinha que seguir a vida. Levantou tonto, sua cabeça ainda pesava muito e doía lamentavelmente. Suas pernas estavam prestes a falhar, mas se manteu em pé, tendo em mente que não poderia deixar Holly sozinha. Tomou um banho rápido, se sentindo um pouco melhor, colocou uma calça preta e uma blusa social branca e saiu do aposento em procura da filha.

– Holly? – perguntou pela filha ao entrar na cozinha

– Aqui! – a menina falou atraindo o olhar do adulto – Podemos ir?

Heero afirmou com a cabeça pegando a pasta de negócios, ambos se dirigiram para o jardim. Holly não parava de olhar para o pai, ele parecia estranho, sua testa estava contorcida como se estivesse sentindo algo nem que fosse de leve. Ao entrar no carro tentou perceber qualquer incomodo no corpo do maior, mas nada encontrou.

– Coloca o cinto Holly.

– Ta. – a garota obediente pôs o cinto em si própria e depois colocou a mochila rosa clara no banco de trás do carro.

Heero deu partida e ambos foram em silêncio. Holly que era sempre unida ao pai, nunca mais tivera uma conversa que envolvesse alegria ou algo desse tipo. Olhou para o maior, uma pequena camada de suor cobria o rosto de Heero, respirava um pouco ofegante pela boca, fechando os olhos várias vezes enquanto dirigia.

– Pai você ta bem? – a pequena perguntou preocupada. Heero afirmou com a cabeça, dando um sorriso para a filha que não a enganou nem um pouco.

O resto do caminho foi em silêncio. Heero deixou a menina na escola e logo se dirigiu ao trabalho. Ao entrar no local onde trabalhava, sua mente pesou totalmente, parecia que estava sendo pisoteada por uma manada de elefantes e para melhorar a situação foi recebido pela secretária.

– Sr Yui, Sr Yui! – a secretaria veio correndo tentando se equilibrar no salto, com uma lista de reuniões na mão. – a reunião foi adiada para daqui a duas horas, o Sr Trowa ligou o procurando, estamos com uns problemas no..

– Sra Anne, depois, por favor. – parou a mulher que ficou com a cara espantada.

– Mas Sr Yui, temos um congresso e os repórteres..

– Depois Anne, por hora se vire. – falou cansado, ultrapassando a mulher e indo direto para sua sala, não estava bem e nunca fora preparado para cuidar de um país. Chegou na sala suando muito, sua camisa estava praticamente molhada e a tonteira havia voltado. Só teve tempo de trancar a porta e sentar na cadeira antes de desmaiar sobre a mesa.

**ooo**

– Então? O que você acha? – perguntou Samanta.

– Hã? – Holly olhou para a amiga sem entender, não estava com ânimo pra conversa.

– Holly você ta legal? – a garota de cabelos pretos voltou a questionar. Olhava preocupada para a amiga, sabia muito bem o que se passava em sua família. Estavam na sala de aula, mas a professora ainda não havia chegado. Holly estava totalmente distraída, com o olhar vago.

– Holly? – Samanta suspirou pesadamente, quando Holly ficava assim nada a fazia largar do seu mundo de pensamentos.

Voltou à atenção para o resto da classe, estava uma completa bagunça sem a professora. As patricinhas conversavam de um lado sobre todas as fofocas que se possam imaginar, os meninos desenhavam mulheres peladas no quadro e mais um monte de coisas obscenas. Um trio dos malandros que antes estavam pulando de mesa em mesa começaram a se aproximar das duas.

– Hei Holly, eu soube que a sua mãe ta mau. – falou o líder do grupinho, fazendo uma cara de "sinto muito" – Só me chama pro enterro, beleza? - e desabou a rir da menina que não escutara o que ele tinha dito.

– Cala boca David! – defendeu Samanta se levantando da cadeira se pondo na frente do maior.

– Ora, ora, a esquisita foi defender a princesinha, que bonitinho! – os três começaram a rir, e a classe toda parou para ver a cena. Samanta estava de cabeça baixa, odiava ser chamada de esquisita. Sentia-se mau por isso, estava prestes a sair da sala, quando Holly resolveu voltar a vida.

– Quem você está chamando de esquisito David? Nunca se olhou no espelho não garoto? - falou brava, porém calma ficando de frente para o menino.

– Eu não preciso me olhar no espelho.

– Eu entendo, você não agüentaria ver tanta porcaria junta em um só corpo, não é mesmo?

– Sua idiota. – gritou raivoso, se segurando para não bater na menor.

– Acabou a inteligência? Já vai partir pra ignorância tão cedo? – Holly sorriu vitoriosa, amava quando conseguia fazer raiva ao maior.

– Filha da mãe! – David fechou o punho e bateu no rosto da garota. Holly caiu pra trás, sendo segurada por Samanta enquanto os demais colegas gritavam. – Briga! Briga! Briga!

– Holly? Ta tudo bem? – Samanta olhou para a amiga que se levantava com o olhar mortal, enquanto uma mancha vermelha começava a se formar no lado direito da sua bochecha.

– O que foi princesa? Vai chorar pra mamãe? Ah! Me esqueci, ela não vai poder te socorrer, por que ela ta morrendo! **1**

Holly avançou em cima do menino, dando um murro no olho dele. David foi ao chão e Holly pulou em cima dele, batendo sem piedade no maior.

Samanta ficou parada estática, nunca vira a amiga com tanta raiva, parecia que estava possuída e nem mesmo os amigos de David se atreviam a ajudá-lo.

Por todos os Deuses! Parem com isso! – a velha professora chegou aos prantos, pegando a menina pelos braços. – O que pensa que está fazendo mocinha? – agarrou a menina que se debatia sem parar. – Samanta vá chamar o diretor. – ordenou rígida, tentando acalmar a turma.

Holly parou de se debater só agora prestando atenção no que havia feito. Ainda estava nos braços da professora vendo o menino deitado no chão com o nariz sangrando sendo acolhido pelos professores das salas vizinhas.

Havia perdido o controle, nunca perdera o controle na vida. Achava que sua mãe não era importante para si, por que nunca lhe dera atenção, mas acabara de saber que estava enganada.

**ooo**

– Sr Yui? Sr Yui abra a porta por favor! – falou Anne preocupada, há mais de quatro horas o japonês se trancara no escritório e nada de sair de lá. Será que ele esquecera de quantas reuniões ele tinha? – Sr Yui? – bateu mais uma vez na porta e nada. Já estava ficando cansada de tudo isso. Anne ajeitou a franja castanha que lhe caiu o rosto e voltou para a parte central da empresa, tinha que chamar alguém que arrombasse a maldita porta.

Dentro da sala o japonês começava a acordar, estava tonto, tentando se localizar. Os olhos teimavam em não permanecer abertos, estavam bastante pesados. Herro levou as mãos á cabeça sentindo uma pontada forte que logo desapareceu, olhou assustado para o local, era a sua sala de trabalho. Por Deus! Ele havia desmaiado ali! Esparramou-se na cadeira ainda espantado, isso não podia estar acontecendo, não agora e com tanta freqüência.

– Merda – sussurrou fraco, tentando se levantar para só constatar que suas pernas estavam fracas de mais para isso.

– Sr Yui vou arrombar a porta se o senhor não responder! – do lado de fora Anne gritava, preparada para derrubar a maldita porta. Heero respirou fundo, pegando todo o ar que tinha. – Não é preciso, irei abri-la.

A voz saiu boa e sem nenhum sinal de fraqueza. A Secretária suspirou aliviada, dispensando um dos seguranças que chamara para arrombar a porta.

Heero se ajeitou o melhor que pode e apertou um botão destravando a porta. Anne a abriu rapidamente, entrando como um raio no escritório, disposta a ter uma boa explicação pela falta de respostas.

– Sr Yui..

– Eu estava tratando de algo delicado por telefone, podia ter esperado. – fez a sua famosa cara que assusta qualquer um e a mulher se encolheu depositando algumas pastas na mesa dele.

– Você tem que ver isso e assinar. A reunião foi adiada pra amanhã, o Sr Trowa ligou pela décima vez e recebemos um telefonema do colégio, parece que a Senhorita Holly andou brigando.

Heero deixou escapar um suspiro. Nada estava ao seu favor hoje. Passou a mão no rosto demonstrando o nervosismo.

– Sr Yui?

– Eu entendi os recados. Pode ir que daqui a pouco estou saindo.

Anne saiu da sala, deixando o japonês sozinho.

Heero baixou a cabeça novamente. Agora se sentia um pouco melhor. Olhou para o porta-retrato que tinha em sua mesa, vendo a sua pequena menina em seus seis anos. Levantou-se devagar temendo ter uma recaída. Pegou as pastas que Anne havia deixado, colocando-as dentro da sua mala de trabalho, saindo do escritório. Assim do jeito que tava ele não podia continuar.

**ooo**

– Trowa? – Quatre entrou no escritório do amado. Trowa estava no telefone falando em inglês.

O loiro veio por trás dele, dando um beijo em seu pescoço, acariciando as costas dele, enquanto o outro continuava a discutir no telefone.

Havia saído da reunião agora, fora difícil, nunca pensara que tomar conta dos negócios da família fosse tão complicado. Quatre parou de acariciar o maior, fazendo massagem nos ombros dele, sentindo o outro relaxar sobre seus toques.

– Tudo certo então Charles me ligue quando tiver mais informações, obrigado.

Trowa desligou o telefone virando-se para o loiro, puxando o corpo menor para sentar-se em cima de si.

– Nossa! Uma massagem fez você ficar assim! – Quatre sorriu malicioso dando um beijo no namorado, sentindo algo crescer embaixo de si.

As mãos do loiro seguraram fortemente os ombros do moreno, se movendo um pouco, rebolando em cima do membro de Trowa.

– Quatre..- gemeu baixo, vendo a malicia no olhar do outro – não me provoque.

– Mas eu não estou provocando – falou com a carinha de santo, descendo do colo do moreno, fitando os olhos do amante, enquanto baixava sensualmente o zíper da calça de Trowa com os dentes.

– Quatre? O que deu em você hoje? – falou excitado, o loiro nunca agia assim, o que dera no seu amante para querer fazer "coisas" em pleno trabalho.

– A Reunião me deixou um pouco aceso. – falou baixando a calça do moreno mostrando o membro já visivelmente excitado.

– Quatre... – falou quase sem voz ao sentir a respiração quente do amante próximo do seu membro.

O loiro não ouviu, começou a dar pequenas lambidas e beijos na virilha, provocando Trowa, que já tinha pequenas gotículas de excitação saindo do pênis. – Pare de me torturar.

– Apressadinho. – o loiro engolfou o totalmente o membro do outro, chupando com prazer à carne que pulsava.

– Quatreeeeeee...- Trowa gemeu, agarrando-se a cadeira, sentindo uma onda de prazer enorme percorrendo o seu corpo. Abriu mais as pernas dando mais acesso ao seu loiro pervertido que se deliciava ouvindo o seu nome sendo pronunciado com tanto prazer.

Quatre começou a ir mais rápido em um vai e vêm deixando Trowa louco de prazer, perdendo toda e qualquer sanidade que tivera um dia. O Moreno jogou a cabeça para trás sentindo o seu membro sumir na boca do amante, apertou a cadeira mais ainda, chegando a doer, toda a sua mente estava ligada ao próprio prazer, ao amante que parecia estava agindo muito estranho, mas que sabia fazer sexo oral como ninguém.

Quatre apertou as coxas do maior, apalpando cada parte daquele pedaço de carne.Trowa mordeu o lábio inferior suprimindo um gemido alto quando percebeu que a mão do loiro começou a subir em direção a suas bolas. A mão habilidosa do loiro agarrou as bolas do amante, sentindo a textura delas. O loiro se deu por satisfeito ao ver o amante se contorcer na cadeira de tanto prazer, seus lábios estavam entreabertos, o suor percorria todo o rosto do moreno que ofegava a cada movimento do menor que engolfava o membro inteiro não deixando nada de fora.

Seu corpo parecia estar queimando quando Quatre começou a chupar seu membro com mais fricção, sua respiração estava acelerada, não agüentou, arqueando as costas ejaculando na boca do menor que engoliu tudo deixando apenas pequenas gotas escaparem pela boca. Trowa sentia seu corpo mole enquanto sua respiração se normalizava, sentiu Quatre escalar seu corpo até chegar a sua boca, beijando-o. Trowa pode sentir seu próprio gosto na boca do outro. Quatre se afastou um pouco, olhando com luxuria o moreno.

– Gostou?

– Você deveria participar dessas reuniões mais vezes.

Quatre sorriu satisfeito beijando mais uma vez o maior, inalando o cheiro de seu corpo, deu pequenos selinhos, voltando a olhar pro amante.

– E você amor? – Trowa perguntou, tirando as mechas loiras dos olhos.

Quatre saiu do colo do amante, andando para a porta, sob o olhar do outro. Trancou a porta, olhando maliciosamente para Trowa que estava de boca aberta com a sensualidade do amante.

–Temos todo o tempo do mundo – sorriu, indo em direção a Trowa, escalando a mesa como um felino. Agarrando o moreno pelo paletó beijando-o ardentemente, já tirando as roupas com ajuda do outro.

– Você realmente deve ir com mais freqüências a essas reuniões.- Trowa falou derrubando tudo em cima da mesa, subindo nela, se colocando em cima de Quatre beijando o anjo pervertido ardentemente.

– Vou providenciar mais reuniões então..- murmurou no ouvido do moreno o puxando para um beijo. Trowa pressionou a cabeça do amante para perto si aprofundando o beijo, depois de ter sido levado ao paraíso pelo loiro era a vez da retribuição.

– Você é perfeito – falou descendo a mão livre pelas curvas do anjo que já estava completamente despido sobre a mesa. Quatre quis falar algo mais ele não deixou colando os lábios mais uma vez.

Afastou o loiro de si para poder observá-lo melhor. Quatre estava lindo, sempre fora, ele parecia um anjo, pervertido mais ainda sim era um anjo. Quatre o olhava esperando pelo toque do outro que apenas observava o corpo delineado dele.

– Você é tão lindo. – Trowa falou passando a mão pelo peito do amante. Os olhares se cruzando em respeito, demonstrando o amor que havia em seus corações.

A mão foi subindo, acariciando docemente a pele pálida sentindo a cada toque o seu amor. Acariciou o pescoço de pele clara, fazendo Quatre se deliciar em baixo de si, depois passando os dedos levemente nos lábios meio abertos sedentos por desejo. – Tão lindo – sussurrou olhando para os olhos azuis – Você é a pessoa mais bonita desse mundo.

– Você é mais, muito mais. – Quatre pegou a mão que lhe acariciava a beijando. Olharam-se mais uma vez com carinho. Não havia mais o desejo voraz, não havia mais sexo, apenas o amor entre os dois, à paixão. Trowa deitou completamente em cima dele, o beijando com todo amor e desejo que sempre tivera por ele. O beijo foi carinhoso, a língua do moreno foi descendo, beijando, deixando marcas pelo corpo do menor.

Quatre se contorcia vendo o amor transmitido no olhar do amante. Sentia os lábios dele beijando o pescoço, o fazendo estirar a cabeça para trás dando mais acesso à sedenta boca. Sentia-se no paraíso, nada poderia lhe dar maior satisfação do que seu amor ali com ele.

Enquanto era atacado pela boca do outro, o loiro tratou de olhar o lugar, estava muito claro para o seu gosto. Tateou pelo controle de luz que era a única coisa que restara em cima da mesa.

– Trowaaaaaa...- apertou o controle nas mãos quando sentiu a boca do moreno atacando o seu mamilo direito.

– Parece que você gosta disso. – Trowa parou com o que estava fazendo para olhar o loiro que estava com a boca aberta tendo dificuldades em segurar o controle entre as mãos. – Meu pequeno loiro sensível. – e voltou a atacar o mamilo, passando a língua ao redor do biquinho fazendo ele arquear as costas diante do toque, percebendo isso, Trowa chupou o mamilo, dando pequenas mordidas, deixando o loiro contorcido de prazer.

Quatre se remexia para todos os lados, se contorcendo nas mãos do maior. Sempre esquecia que era sensível de mais e provocar Trowa sempre acabava em sexo amoroso muito intenso. Respirou melhor quando a boca do maior deixou de provocá-lo, pegou o controle entre as duas mãos e diminuiu a luminosidade do ambiente, deixando o clima mais intenso.

– Meu garotinho está tão romântico. – Trowa olhou sedento para o loiro atacando o outro mamilo fazendo Quatre pular em expectativa.

Fez o mesmo processo de antes, provocando o loiro que já se encontrava bastante excitado. Quando finalmente acabou a tortura do loiro, começou a descer mais e mais, deixando um rastro de beijos pelo corpo bem moldado que novamente começava a se contorcer.

– Lindo – falou Trowa beijando o corpo do menor. – Lindo!

Quatre estava muito excitado, seu corpo todo pedia por mais prazer, mais toques, podia sentir os lábios do amado descendo e descendo, seu membro chegava a doer por um pouco de atenção, sabia muito bem que Trowa tinha noção do seu estado, mais ainda assim estava tão alucinado pela incrível sensação da boca do outro que não conseguia mover um músculo sequer para se tirar da tortura. Sentia-se preso e ao mesmo tempo no paraíso, gritou em surpresa quando sentiu uma língua lambendo e dando leves beijos em sua coxa direita.

– Trowaaaaaaaaaa...Deus o que...você..ta...ahhhh..- o corpo todo sofreu uma onda enorme de calor quando Trowa soprou na ponta de seu membro. - ...me matando – disse dificultado, prendendo a respiração.

–Eu amo ver você assim. – o olhar verde estava fascinado pela agonia do loiro a sua frente – tão lindo.

Quatre ia resmungar algo quando sentiu a língua do outro circundando o seu membro, mordeu o lábio tentando segurar o gemido, era como ir ao céu e depois cair direto no inferno de tanta agonia. Trowa percebeu a agonia que o amante estava passando, adorou isso .

Engolfou totalmente o membro de Quatre fazendo com que o loiro desse um pulo abrindo mais as pernas. O Moreno amou a reação do amante chupando o pedaço de carne com prazer, passando as mãos fortes pelas coxas do menor.

– Trowaaaaaaaaaaaaa...- não pôde mais conter o grito quando sentiu a boca quente o envolvendo e as mãos o apertando. Segurou-se na mesa, mordendo os lábios com força, os olhos verdes o olhavam cheios de prazer, satisfeitos por deixá-lo contorcido e desnorteado.

– Trowa..por favor...- pediu em agonia, Trowa ignorou o pedido chupando mais forte, deixando o pobre loiro ofegante, seus olhos estavam fechados agora, cerrados pelo prazer que sentia. O Moreno continuava a observá-lo, como era lindo o seu anjo quando faziam amor, era sempre tão sensível, tão lindo. Os olhos fechados demonstrando o prazer que sentia, suor percorria todo o seu corpo, deixando Trowa ainda mais louco para adentrar no corpo do menor. Tirou o membro bastante excitado de sua boca olhando para o menor.

– Estou morrendo de curiosidade...- falou soprando no membro do outro outra vez.

– Mmm..não faça isso...por favor..- Quatre o olhou em desespero.

– Qual será o recheio do meu picolé? – Trowa sorriu malicioso, o que fez Quatre corar com o comentário. - Será que é de creme? – abocanhou novamente o membro duro chupando com mais fricção, colocando as mãos sobre as bolas do loiro que se contorcia em gritos.

– Trowaaaaaaa...hummmm...por...to...humm...dos os deusessss...eu imploro..- Trowa chupou mais rápido ao pedido do loiro, já estava brincando demais com ele.

Quatre não agüentou mais, muitos espasmos começaram a percorrer seu corpo, o jorro de sêmen veio violento deixando o loiro desnorteado caindo em cima da mesa sem força alguma. Estava ainda zonzo com tudo que acontecera, olhou para o lado vendo Trowa engolir tudo e sorriu feliz.

–Você é uma delícia. – falou sedutoramente depois de engolir o sêmen do outro. – Agora que já me deliciei com o prato principal..eu quero a sobremesa. – olhou o loiro que adorou a idéia, estava suado, sobre a fraca luz, as órbitas azuis o olhavam em mais completo desejo. Escalou o loiro, aproveitando-se da sua pequena viagem ao mundo dos prazeres beijando o menor carinhosamente, dando pequenos beijinhos por todo o seu rosto.

Quatre gemeu correspondeu ao beijo, abraçando o corpo másculo com os membros. Acariciava as costas do maior enquanto travava uma batalha de línguas com ele.

Trowa deixou escorregar uma das mãos para a gaveta da mesa. Ainda beijando o loiro tratou de pegar o lubrificante de emergência. Abriu o tubo despejando uma quantidade razoável para preparação, parou de beijar Quatre, saindo de cima da mesa, deixando mais espaço para o loiro se deitar.

– Eu quero agora Trowa...- Quatre pegou o lubrificante da mão do moreno o jogando longe – Eu não vou agüentar mais.

Ao ouvir o desespero naquelas palavras Trowa não se segurou, cobriu o próprio membro já recuperado e bem recuperado com o lubrificante ajudado por Quatre que estava morrendo para ser possuído.

– Calma não quero te machucar, anjo. – Trowa falou preocupado quando o loiro abraçou sua cintura com as pernas.

– Não vai, prometo, agora eu o quero dentro de mim. Isso é uma ordem!

Trowa colocou cada uma das mãos na cintura do menor e começou a penetrá-lo vagamente. Era difícil se concentrar com aquele corpo tão quente e apertado. Se amaldiçoava por ter cedido ao desejo do amado quando ouviu o gemido de dor por parte dele. Devia estar sendo muito doloroso por não haver a preparação.

– Você ta bem? – perguntou preocupado, vendo o rosto pálido de Quatre.

– Ótimo, estou ótimo. – dizendo isso ele fechou os olhos se empurrando ao encontro do membro do outro. A penetração foi rápida e Quatre não pôde conter o grito pela fricção.

– Quatreeee.. – Trowa gritou alterado tentando empurrar o loiro de volta, porém ele já estava todo dentro do menor. Aquela atitude de Quatre sempre o deixava preocupado, mas não podia negar o prazer que sentia. As paredes do seu amante fechando sobre o seu duro membro o deixava louco, sentir-se dentro do menor.

– Estou bem..só me dê um tempo. – sua entrada doía infinitamente, parecia que havia sido rasgado ao meio se partindo em dois pedaços. Abriu os olhos vendo toda a preocupação refletida nas íris verdes.

– Nunca mais, entendeu? – o loirinho balançou a cabeça em resposta, recebendo logo depois um beijo de Trowa.

Seu corpo implorava por atenção e movimentos, mas mesmo assim Trowa ficou parado esperando que ele se ajustasse ao seu tamanho, que não era nada pequeno. Quatre se encolhera em seu ombro, escondendo a face nele, ser preenchido pelo amado era tão bom, um pouco doloroso, mas valia a pena. Em suas costas, sentia Trowa acariciando sua pele em círculos, tentando acalmá-lo.

– Tro.. – o olhar azul encontrou o rosto do moreno. Estava pronto. Só queria que seu amado se movesse, só isso.

As mãos hábeis foram para a cintura do anjo, começou devagar a investir no menor.

– Q...você sabe o quanto você é apertado? – Quatre sorriu se movendo também. Em um momento apertou sua passagem o que fez Trowa gritar pela pressão.

– Aaaaaaaaaaa...você não ...não presta. – disse Trowa, olhando para o anjo que ria de sua cara o libertando da prisão. O Moreno o olhou possessivamnete começando a entrar e sair mais forte, deixando esse extasiado de prazer.

– Tro...ohhh...- Quatre mordeu os lábios quando sua próstata foi tocada rapidamente, uma, duas, três vezes. Agarrou no pescoço de Trowa, sentindo seu corpo sofrer espasmos de prazer. Gemia descontroladamente cada vez que sua próstata era atingida.

Em seu íntimo Trowa começou a ir mais rápido, ficando louco ao ouvir os gemidos de prazer do seu anjo. Olhou para ele, estava com os olhos cerrados e a boca aberta, soltando gritinhos cada vez que o atingia sem piedade.

Com a mão direita pegou o membro do pequeno, fechando sua mão nele. Sentiu Quatre pular em seu colo, o olhando agora mordendo os lábios.

– Goze pra mim. – e foi o começo do fim. Quatre se desmoronou quando a mão em seu membro começou a masturbá-lo, enquanto seu ponto de prazer era atingido piedosamente.

Os gemidos se intensificaram e Quatre não pode mais suportar, uma onde de calor invadiu o seu corpo, gritando de prazer derramou seu sêmen melando a mão do amante. Inconscientemente apertou sua passagem, fazendo Trowa soltar um grito despejando sua semente em seu interior.

Ambos escorregaram deitando em cima da mesa, ofegantes. Quatre olhou para o amante suado e sorriu constrangido quando ouviu a voz da secretária em sua porta.

– Sr Barton, está tudo bem aí?

– Está tudo ótimo Sr Lílian, tudo nas perfeitas maravilhas..-falou baixinho só para o loiro, o aconchegando em seus braços.

**ooo**

– Holly? – Heero chamou a garota que estava sentada no balanço com a cabeça baixa. – O que aconteceu filha? – falou se ajoelhando, tocando de leve o rosto da menina que estava vermelho. – Heim?

– Me desculpa por tudo...tousan. – a menina caiu nos braços do japonês o abraçando forte.

Heero não respondeu, apenas abraçou a menina com força. Aquela vida estava acabando com a pequena, em seu íntimo sabia que precisava sair dali, precisava de alguem...uma pessoa...Duo!

**Continua...**

**1 –**Não que a Relena esteja morrendo minha gente! Depressão não é um câncer! Mas considerem que esse comentário foi de uma criança!

Queria agradecer a **Anna Malfoy, Bulma-chan, Dani, DM-chan e Arashi Kaminari **pelos comentários!

E a minha mamy **Leona **que revisou todo o lemon! Muito obrigado a todos vocês!

Espero que tenham gostado do lemon..não foi grande coisa mas acho que foi bom para divertir!

Criticas, sugestões e comentários é sempre muito bem vindo!

Beijos

Karin-chan


	3. Crianças

**Descobertas**

**Capítulo 3 - Crianças**

–Já está pronto? – Heero perguntou, entrando a cozinha, vendo as três cozinheiras terminarem de preparar a comida.

– Sim Senhor – a mais nova das três, segurava uma bandeja, com um delicioso prato.

– Eu mesmo levo Nancy, obrigado.

– Disponha Senhor Yui – a jovem entregou a bandeja ao japonês.

– E a Sra Relena? O que faço para ela Sr Yui? – perguntou a mais velha, olhando para o homem.

– Não sei, façam o que quiserem e muito obrigado. – Heero saiu da cozinha cabisbaixo, sob o olhar das cozinheiras que fizeram uma cara de pena.

Desde que voltara do colégio com Holly ela não havia dito uma única palavra e isso já estava deixando o japonês preocupado. Sabia que Holly não era de brigar e muito menos perder o controle como lhe haviam dito, só queria sabe o motivo de tudo isso.

Heero entrou no quarto, vendo a sua menina deitada na cama fingindo que estava dormindo. Aproximou-se da cama, colocando a bandeja em cima da cabeceira, sentando perto a filha.

– Isso não funciona comigo. – ele acariciou o cabelo da pequena que abriu os olhos, olhando diretamente para o pai. Fingir que estava dormindo logo para ele, era uma completa burrice.

– A Nancy fez uma comida deliciosa pra você.

– Eu não quero. – Holly falou brava, virado para o outro lado da cama.

– Ela ama você Holly, não é certo não comer uma comida que ela fez com tanto carinho. Heim? – Heero olhou carinhoso para a filha que se virou para ele sentando na cama.

– Só vou comer por que foi a Mushi-mushi que fez.

Heero sorriu diante do ainda apelido da empregada. Ainda hoje não sabia de onde a filha havia tirado aquele nome. Heero pegou a bandeja e colocou na cama da garota. Holly olhou feio a principio, fazendo a cara típica de nojo. Aos poucos foi provando a comida e em poucos minutos estava saboreando o prato feito pela empregada.

– Pelo visto está ótimo.

Holly olhou para Heero enquanto dava mais uma garfada na comida, afirmou um tímido sim com a cabeça e voltou a comer.

Heero só ficou observando a pequena comer, havia muito tempo que não parava para prestar atenção à filha. Com Relena doente tudo complicara e as coisas pareciam tão mais difíceis, sem contar com a sua doença.

Heero rodou o olhar pela filha preocupado, Relena estava numa situação muito grave de depressão e que se não tomassem cuidado, poderia levar a um suicídio. Sua doença não estava ajudando em nada, só piorando as coisas. Nunca chegara a desmaiar no trabalho e as dores de cabeça estavam aumentando cada vez mais. Não poderia continuar assim e Holly...ela precisaria de alguém se o pior acontecesse a Relena..ou a si próprio, era um fardo muito grande para se carregar.

– Eu não quero mais...já estou satisfeita pai. – Holly sorriu colocando a bandeja na cabeceira. Olhou para Heero curiosa, ele a olhava estranho, como se ela fosse a única preocupação do mundo.

– Pai?

– Hã..desculpe Holly, o que você disse? – Heero falou apressado encarando a filha.

– Nada pai. – sorriu – É melhor ir deitar um pouco, você não me parecia bem pela manhã. – Holly falou colocando a mão na testa do maior. – Você ta um pouco quente, melhor deitar.

– Holly! – Heero advertiu, tirando a mão da filha de sua testa. – Não fuja do assunto mocinha. – Heero a olhou séria – O que aconteceu na escola?

Holly fechou a cara, virando para o outro lado da cama se cobrindo com o lençol.

– Holly!

– Não foi nada, apenas uma briga..Só isso. – disse chateada. Não queria falar sobre isso. Não queria dizer que o motivo era por causa da sua mãe, não queria chorar por uma pessoa que nem amava.

"Se você não a ama por que chora por ela?"

"Eu não choro!"

A garota gritou para sua consciência apertando as mãos no lençol.

"Ela nunca te deu atenção e isso todos sabem...mas mesmo assim você ama sua mamãe não é mesmo? Você queria poder ter uma mãe igual a de todo mundo não é mesmo?"

"Paraaaaaa! Para com isso!"

As lágrimas começaram a descer livremente pelo rosto da garota, sentia-se só, com medo, era verdade, tudo o que sua subconsciência dissera era verdade. Sempre quis ter uma mãe que passeasse com ela no shopping, que brincasse com ela, que a amasse, que lhe desse atenção, mas Relena era tão ocupada que esquecia que tinha filha. Para que choraria por uma mulher que nunca lhe dera atenção? Para sentir dor? Para dizer que tem uma mãe? Não! Ela não tinha mãe! Ela só tinha a mulher que lhe dera a luz, sim! Era o que Relena lhe deveria representar..Mas por que eu quero que ela viva? Pensava a menina. Por que eu talvez a ame por tudo que não me fez?

Holly já soluçava quando sentiu o abraço carinhoso do maior lhe envolvendo. Sua mãe poderia não amá-la, mas seu pai a amava e muito. Holly se aninhou entre os braços do japonês enquanto ouvia leves sussurros dele, tentando acalmá-la.

– Shii...Ta tudo bem minha Princesinha...Eu to aqui...Ta tudo bem... – Heero falava com a voz suave, mantendo a filha presa em seus braços. Sabia que toda essa loucura estava acabando com a filha. Não poderia mais deixá-la ali. Tinha que tirá-la desse mundo de sofrimento.

– Pa..pai...painhoo..humm..papai.. – Heero beijou a pequena que soluçava em um apelo lhe chamando. Queria que sua filha não sofresse. Nunca desejou isso para ela. Sentia-se culpado por tudo. Por deixar Relena se afundar na amargura, por arrastar sua filha junto. Se ele soubesse, que tudo isso iria acontecer teria se preparado melhor, teria apoiado Relena, deveria tê-lo feito, mas não fez. Se tudo voltasse como era antes. Só queria ver sua filha sorrindo mais uma vez. Queria ver o sorriso da sua pestinha quando brincava com Duo. Duo! Ele sempre foi uma boa companhia...Precisava tanto de um apoio..Alguém..Duo.

Heero deitou na cama, com a menina em seus braços. Aos poucos os soluços pararam e antes que desse conta a sua pequena dormira. Colocou-a na cama e a cobriu com o lençol, começando a acariciar a face manchada por lágrimas.

Não podia deixar que essa dor continuasse.Não podia e não iria deixar. Levantou da cama, pegando o celular na cômoda. Precisava fazer algo, e urgente.

**ooo**

– O que você acha de um cinema hoje? – Trowa perguntou saindo do carro com o loiro, caminhando pelo jardim da grande mansão Winner.

– Não sei Tro..acho que prefiro uma caminha bem quentinha. – Trowa olhou para o rosto malicioso do marido.

– Quatre você está bem? – perguntou preocupado.

– Estou ótimo meu amor. – o loiro deu uma piscadela para o moreno. Trowa balançou a cabeça numa negativa, seu amado estava muito quente ultimamente.

– É sério Trowa...Só por que eu esteja um pouco com desejo não queira dizer que não seja eu. – falou o loiro, olhando para o rosto ainda confuso do outro.

– Um pouco? Você não quis dizer com muito desejo?

Quatre riu do amante, largou a mala de trabalho no jardim da casa e beijou o marido ardentemente, colocando sua mão na nuca do moreno aprofundando o beijo. Trowa estava achando o comportamento do outro muito esquisito, mas não pode resistir à provocação do amante. Passou um dos braços pela cintura fina do menor, como se estivesse tomando posse daquilo que era seu. Tudo pareceu sumir naquele instante! Sabia que estavam em pleno jardim aos olhares de todos os empregados da casa, mas isso não importava nem um pouco. Trowa puxou mais o loiro, colando os dois corpos já sedentos por desejo, travando uma batalha de línguas. Sentia todo o amor naquele beijo voraz. Estava prestes a pegar o menor em seus braços e fazer uma loucura ali mesmo, quando um grito feminino chegou aos ouvidos dos dois.

– Paiiiiiiii...o Ry puxou meu cabelo.

Os Dois se separaram rapidamente, antes que a pequena Lana presenciasse algo. A menininha veio correndo pelo jardim em direção aos papais, ela era loira, de pele clara, olhos azuis iguais aos de Quatre. Vestia uma saia rosa e uma camisa branca com o desenho da Hello Kitty.

– Quem mandou mexer nos meus brinquedos! – o grito veio da varanda da mansão. O pequeno Ryan se debruçava no corrediço para olhar os pais e a irmãzinha.

– Eu não mexi, só tava vendo e olhe o que ele fez com meu cabelo. – a menina chegou perto dos pais mostrando com uma cara de choro os fios de cabelo loiro que foram arrancados.

– Ryan desça que depois do almoço vamos ter uma conversinha. – Trowa falou cansado. Olhou para a pequena que já chorava como uma bezerra desmamada no colo de Quatre. Às vezes ficava impressionado com a fraternidade do dois.

– Eu to feia..tem um buraco na minha cabeça. – reclamou a menina, mostrando o buraco que na verdade nem existia para o loiro.

– Lan você não ta feia filhota. Ta linda. – Quatre falou, acariciando a face da vaidosa. – Você sempre é linda.

– Jura? – os olhos brilharam e Trowa teve que se conter para não rir. Lana com seus oito anos era diferente das outras crianças. Brinquedo não era nada para ela, mas uma bela roupa era tudo para a garota, assim como sua beleza.

– Juro sim meu amorzinho. Você e a menina mais linda do mundo! – a garota sorriu mais ainda, enquanto era carregada para a grande mansão.

Entraram na casa e foram recepcionados pelos empregados e pelo pequeno menino de olhos verdes. Ryan estava sujo dos pés a cabeça de tinta. A camisa que deveria ser vermelhe estava toda azul e o short que aparentemente era preto estava mais parecido com um arco-íris. O rosto travasse do menino estava coberto de tinta. Tirando a imundice, Ryan havia crescido muito. Chegava a ser um pouco mais alto que Lana apesar de serem da mesma idade. O cabelo antes loiro, com o passar do tempo foi ganhando uma coloração, ficando castanho claro. Se antes era uma peste, agora seria considerado o diabo em pessoa.

– Eu juro que tentei colocar ele debaixo de um chuveiro. – a empregada falou olhando cansativa para o menino que sorria vitorioso. Para que tomar banho se ia se sujar de novo? Era o que ele pensava.

Quatre dispensou as empregadas e voltou a olhar para o filho. Suspirou cansado, tudo o que queria era estar fazendo amor com o moreno, mas por hora, tinha um porco para dar banho. Colocou a pequena no chão e praticamente arrastou o menino para o banheiro. Primeiro os filhos, depois os prazeres!

– Ele é um fedelho chato. – resmungou Lana olhado agora para o seu papai de olhos verdes que sentara no sofá abrindo o jornal, a fim de acalmar os seus desejos.

Lana se aproximou devagar. Tinha que preparar o território primeiro, antes de atacar. Veio caminhando, tropeçando de brincadeira nos próprios passos até chegar no sofá onde seu pai lia o jornal.

Trowa olhou para a menina que tinha o olhar de um anjo. Ali tinha coisa.

– O que você quer? - perguntou sério, enquanto fingia ler o jornal, pois seus pensamentos estavam no amante loiro e seu problemático filho.

– Agente pode sair pra comprar roupa?

– De novo Lana? Não acha que já está bom demais. – falou sério, a vaidade da sua filha estava passando dos limites.

– Mas lançou a nova coleção da Joana & João e deve ter roupas que eu não tenho.. – a pequena parou quando o maior a encarou.

– Lana quando foi a última vez que você comprou roupa? – Trowa perguntou fechando o jornal, encarando a filha.

– Na semana passada. – disse tímida.

– E quantas roupas você comprou?

– Umas dez... – fez uma cara de inocente, tentando enrolar o moreno que continuava a olhá-la sem acreditar. – Foram vinte conjuntos, mas eram tão bonitos..

– Eu sei, mas você não pode ficar comprando roupa toda semana. Não a carteira que agüente. Daqui a duas semanas agente sai pra comprar roupa, certo?

– Ta bom. – a garota falou derrotada. Colocando um sorriso no rosto, apesar de não estar nada satisfeita com o acordo.

– Enquanto isso o que acha de ir ao parque? – o moreno perguntou, olhando para apequena que deu um pulo de onde estava.

– Parque de diversões? – o sorriso aumentou na face da pequena.

– Sim.

– Posso levar minhas amigas?

– Só quatro.

– Obrigada paizinho, você é o melhor! – a menina pulou em cima do pai o beijando. – vou telefonar para elas agora. – e desapareceu da sala.

Trowa relaxou no sofá, era difícil controlar o desejo da filha por roupas. Por mais que doesse dizer não, às vezes eram precisos limites. Não podia ficar mimando Lana desse jeito. Afinal ela não teria os paizinhos para sempre e aprender que tudo custa dinheiro já estava na hora.

– Dá próxima vez você vai dar banho nele. – Trowa se perdeu em pensamentos vendo o amante aparecer na sala todo molhado, sua blusa estava desensacada e a gravata sabe-se lá onde.

– Está certo amor. – Trowa se levantou beijando o marido. – Vou levar os meninos para o parque depois do almoço, prometi a Ryan na semana passada e como a Lana não pode comprar roupa, irei levá-la com algumas amigas.

– A Lana não pode comprar roupa? O que houve? Faltou dinheiro?

Trowa olhou sério para o marido. Não adiantava, o seu loiro tinha o coração muito sensível e bondoso. Podia puxar as rédeas mil vezes da menina e Quatre retornaria para mimá-la.

– Quatre, já falamos sobre esses mimos, não foi? – repreendeu sério.

– Eu sei, eu sei..Mas é que eu não resisto quando ela me pede.

– Você é pai e tem que resistir. Não pode ficar a mercê dos desejos dela, isso não é bom para formar um caráter.

– Eu sei Tro..Vou tentar.

Trowa deu um sorriso, olhando para o menor.

– Temos uma família e tanto, não é mesmo? – acariciou a pele dourada do seu anjo.

– É...e bem complicada. – Quatre riu ao ouvir os gritos dos dois filhos no andar de cima por causa de um telefone.

Trowa pegou Quatre pela mão o puxando para a sala de jantar, sentou em uma das cadeiras com Quatre ao seu lado. Ambos começaram a se servir, ainda sobre os barulhos dos pequenos.

– Heero? – Quatre perguntou, olhando para o moreno, colocando um pouco de macarrão no prato.

– Nada ainda. – respondeu olhando para as duas pestinhas que entraram na sala, um estirando língua para o outro, se sentando a mesa.

**ooo**

– Já faz duas horas que eles estão no quarto, é melhor você ir da uma olhada Nancy, não acha? – a empregada mais velha perguntou a morena de cabelos pretos.

– Não sei, eu me sinto incomodada de entrar no quarto com o Sr Yui lá. – Nancy desviou da mulher mais velha, lavando os pratos sujos.

– Eu sei, mas você é a mais chegada a eles, por causa da Holly.

– Por que você quer tanto que eu vá lá? – a morena se virou para a outra. A mais velha se apoiava na parede pensativa, com a cabeça baixa. Talvez estivesse exagerando, nunca teve intimidade com Heero. O Conhecia desde a adolescência, quando ele pilotava o Gundam e às vezes ficava na casa de Relena junto com os outros pilotos. Pelo passar do tempo ela percebeu o bem que Holly fez a vida do oriental. Heero antes frio e fechado se tornara mais aberto, mais compreensivo! Por detrás dos acontecimentos via a dificuldade e a tristeza no olhar do japonês, mas isso não era o que a preocupava tanto. Apesar de Heero nunca notá-la, ela tinha o maior cuidado com Relena tendo assim uma grande afeição por ele, e o que viu há uns dias atrás a preocupou muito. Heero era forte e saudável, porem de uns tempos pra cá ele parecia tão...Fraco.

Nancy olhou para a senhora que revirou os olhos pela foto de casamento dos dois.

– Nana?

– Nancy? – Heero chamou pela empregada, logo depois aparecendo na cozinha.

– Sim Senhor Yui? – respondeu olhando para o maior.

– Prepare as malas da Holly, vamos viajar!

Nancy parou extática. Viajar! Realmente quem tinha dinheiro resolvia as coisas em fração de segundos! – Sim. Farei isso. – falou, e Heero a olhou com um olhar de "obrigada" e saio da cozinha.

– Eu pensei que ele estava cheio de trabalho, viajar seria um erro? Quer dizer...ele é praticamente dono de um país não é Nana?

A mais velha continuava calada, olhando pela porta de onde o homem saíra. Finalmente ele havia criado juízo, e decidido se livrar um pouco dessa vida que prejudicava a filha e a ele próprio.

– Nana você ta bem?

– Ele percebeu que essa vida está matando a Holly...Mas será que percebeu que também está o matando? – falou com tristeza sob o olhar da outra que não estava entendendo nada. A companheira de trabalho estava por demais pensativa hoje.

"Espero que esteja indo para o lugar certo Heero"

**Continua...**

Muito obrigada pelos comentários minha gente! Obrigada a **Bulma-chan, Anna Malfoy, Mayara, Ma-chan, Duo-chan **e a **Serennity Le Fay**.

Esse cap ficou menor que os outros mas eu realmente não tinha como colocar mais coisa nele! Se consola o próximo cap vai começar a agitação 2x1...ou até quem sabe 1x2. Se minha mente permitir é lógico..e ela só funciona com coments, então não deixem de comentar!

Beijos pra todos..

Karin-chan


	4. Reencontros

**Descobertas**

**Capítulo 4 – Reencontros**

Trabalho! Trabalho! Trabalho! Essa noite para Duo estava se resumindo a isso, apenas o trabalho. Estava sem eu escritório, olhando para os demais relatórios que tinha que conferir. Sua mente pesava e não resistiu em massagear as têmporas demonstrando o cansaço. A essa altura praticamente nem enxergava mais as letras miúdas.

Desabou na cadeira perdendo a paciência em reler os relatórios dez vezes e não entender nem o que estava na primeira linha. Isso era evidentemente um sinal de que precisava descansar, ou melhor, só saindo daquela espelunca de trabalho já melhoraria as coisas Será que não existiam leis trabalhistas que obrigavam americanos como ele a parar de trabalhar por pelo menos um instante, só para não ficar pensando em japoneses gostosos e tesudos? Não. Definitivamente não existiam leis como estas!

Não que ele não gostasse do trabalho, mais já era 11 da noite e ele mal descansara, nem se quer estava se mantendo em pé e tudo isso por causa do MALDITO gostoso japonês. Definitivamente esses orientais eram uma praga para mentes obsessivas.

Soltou um suspiro angustiado, deitando a cabeça na mesa de trabalho, tudo que queria era uma boa cama e uma máquina anti-Heero. Isso com certeza seria muito eficaz. Para completar sua mente explodiu ao ouvir o som do irritante telefone, parecia que a secretária também resolvera fazer hora extra.

Um toque, dois toques, três toques..ok! Aquilo estava o irritando "Calma Duo, relaxe, ela vai ter que desistir" pensava consigo mesmo enquanto o telefone não parava.

Dez toques, onze toques, doze toques.

– Puta que pariu! – pegou o telefone com força, quase esmagando o aparelho entre os dedos. –O que é? – perguntou grosso, os olhos fuzilando a imagem da secretária que vagava pela sua mente.

– Sr Maxwell, ligação para o Senhor – falou temerosa, imaginando o humor do colega.

– Diga que eu morri – gritou exausto. Quem em plena consciência mental ligaria àquela hora?

– Mas ele diz que é importante, é um amigo seu. – tornou a falar escutando a respiração descompassada do americano. Sabia que ele era um anjo de pessoa, mas ultimamente devido a assuntos que ela própria não sabia, o amigo estava se tornando altamente insuportável.

– Lucy querida, o que eu acabei de dizer? – perguntou calmo, massageando ainda mais as têmporas, querendo reduzir a vontade de estrangular a amiga.

– Que ...você morreu.

Gaguejou com medo.

– Isso! Parabéns! Agora me diga..MORTOS FALAM? – gritou não se importando para o que acabara de dizer, afinal ele estava falando não é mesmo? Ninguém entendia como sua vida estava sendo estressante..ficar sem Heero era um pesadelo, pensar em Heero e não poder tê-lo era pior ainda. Sua vida estava ficando confusa e tudo por causa de um maldito japonês.

– Eu já entendi Sr Maxwell..o que eu digo para o Sr Yui?

Silêncio.

Essa era a palavra que reinava na sala de Duo. Os olhos arregalados, a boca aberta, ainda sem entender o que ouvira. Será que havia mesmo ouvido Yui? Herro Yui não podia estar ligando para ele. Isso era um SONHO altamente impossível.

– Você tem certeza que é Yui?

– Sim. Diz que é um amigo seu, chamado Heero Yui.

"ok! Calma Duo. Se ele esta ligando não é por que decidiu dizer que te ama! Vamos, respire..se controle. Se controle! ... Mas..e se ele veio dizer que me ama? Ele pode ter largado a Relena..não, não! Por Deus..controle Maxwell! A Relena está mau, como ele poderia vir aqui e dizer essas coisas"

– Sr Maxwell? Você está aí?

Duo deu um pulo da cadeira de tanto nervosismo. Há apenas alguns minutos atrás não desejava ver mais Heero e agora tudo que queria era poder mesmo falar com o tal Yui que dizia ser Heero...seu grande e único amor.

– Hã..a ligação..não deixe..quer dizer – trocou as palavras desesperado. Há quanto tempo não falava com Heero? Meses? Anos? E agora ele estava ali, do outro lado da linha. Deus! Que Irmã Helen o abençoasse, por que precisaria de força para ouvir aquela voz mais uma vez.

– Sr Maxwell, você está bem?

– Não..quer dizer..SIM. – como ele poderia estar mau? Seu grande amor havia ligado para ele! Estava agindo como um bobo, mas definitivamente estava nas nuvens. – passe a ligação..e Lucy?

– Sim?

– Desculpe por ter gritado com você..eu não estava muito legal.

– Tudo bem Duo..eu entendo, vou passar a ligação, espera por favor.

Odiava brigar com os demais que o cercavam, mas Heero sempre o fez perder a cabeça. Sempre! Quanto tempo. Congelou ao ouvir a musiquinha irritante, demonstrando que a ligação estava sendo passada. Ia ouvir a voz, mais uma vez, aquela voz que lhe fazia gozar em suas masturbações secretas. Estava tão perto dele, tão perto.

– Duo?

O coração deu sinal que ia parar. Respirou fundo tentando se controlar. As emoções eram muitas..a voz! A voz continuava a mesma, sedutora, grossa, meio rouca. Deus! Quantos sonhos tivera com Heero gemendo em baixo de si e vice-versa. Os gritos de prazer que fazia Duo chegar ao paraíso. As noites que acordava suando por causa de sonhos com o dono daquela voz. E agora ele estava ali. Era real! Não era nenhum sonho.

Era a voz de seu amado que ouvia.

– Duo, você está aí?

– Hee..Heero?

Tentou manter a voz forte, mas não deu muito certo.

– Duo! – disse alegre, retirando um sorriso do americano. – Finalmente encontrei o baka mais ocupado da terra. Estou te atrapalhando?

Baka mais ocupado? O americano torceu o nariz diante da verdade..ele só fazia trabalhar mesmo.

– Não – deixou claro, dando um sorriso a sua voz. – Não está não - "Você nunca me atrapalha" – pensou.

– Então...Por que ligou? – perguntou com o coração na boca. Será que realmente queria vê-lo, dizer que nunca se esquecera dele? Em seus sonhos Heero se arrependia e voltava para os seus braços.

– Eu estou aqui na cidade. Cheguei ainda agora.

Do outro lado da linha, Heero ouviu um estrondo forte. Duo se encontrava no chão, segurando o telefone como se sua vida dependesse disso. Ele não poderia ter ouvido o que ouviu. Primeiro o telefonema e agora Heero estava ali, na mesma cidade que ele. Ele havia viajado do Reino Sank para os Estados Unidos...e estava agora em sua cidade..só para vê-lo? Ok..era informação de mais para o pobre baka.

Muita informação para um coração só.

– Duo? Que barulho foi esse?

– Nada, não foi nada. – falou tentando se recompor.

– Será que poderíamos nos encontrar?

– Claro! Que horas?

– Agora. Você pode?

As ametistas olharam o relógio em cima da mesa. Já era tarde, muito tarde. Mas para Heero ele tinha tempo. Como poderia negar de se encontrar com o japonês?

– Posso. Onde você está? – perguntou, ajeitando os relatórios dentro da pasta.

– Eu estou no Hotel Plaza.

– Estarei aí em alguns minutos. – desligou o telefone, dando um breve "até lá". Sua mente teimava em dizer que isso se tratava de mais um sonho. Mas seu coração sabia que era verdade. Ele estava mais perto do que pudera imaginar do japonês.

Ajeitou-se o melhor que pode, saindo do seu escritório. Por tudo que era mais sagrado. Ele veria Heero Yui mais uma vez.

**ooo **

Heero suspirou, colocando o telefone sobre a mesa do hotel. Era impressão dele ou Duo estava aparentemente alegre pela ligação?

Talvez

Seu olhar pousou na pequena filha que dormia, ou melhor, que havia desabado na cama do hotel. Fora uma viagem muito longa e cansativa. Holly dormia esparramada na cama, agarrada a um pequeno urso de pelúcia que costumava levar em todo canto que ia.

O quarto de hotel era relativamente ENORME. Afinal ele era o soberano de um país, nada mais adequado para o tamanho do apartamento. Havia uma sala com televisão e dois sofás, o quarto era reservado, com duas camas de casal e o banheiro que também não era nada pequeno.

Rodopiou pela sala, vendo a decoração, mas pouco se interessando nela, sua mente na verdade estava em um certo americano de lindos olhos violeta. Seria mentira afirmar que seu coração não se animou ao ouvir a voz dele. Sabia que não podia enganar a si mesmo. Sempre gostara de Duo. Antes e agora não era diferente.

Casara com Relena por tantos motivos, mas com certeza não fora por amor. Era sua amiga...assim a considerava. Teve que renunciar uma vida inteira ao lado do americano por causa dela. Não que eles se amassem antes.

Era apenas uma amizade muito forte que realmente poderia evoluir para algo e no fundo Heero sabia, ou pelo menos desconfiava dos sentimentos do outro.

Teria sido um erro se casar com Relena? Talvez...

Quando pensava nisso o coração gélido do Soldado chegava a doer.

Se tivesse ficado ao lado do americano, tudo seria perfeito...Mas...Naquela época chegou a temer Zechs e acabou cedendo aquela idéia maluca...Para o bem de todos.

Era tudo tão confuso. E agora com as agravações dos problemas de saúde ele precisava de alguém. Não tinha medo da morte. Nunca tivera. Tinha medo do que aconteceria depois dela. Afinal, com quem deixaria Holly?

Era verdade...o tumor em sua cabeça havia piorado por causa das inúmeras responsabilidades que estavam em suas costas. Sabia que talvez não tivesse muito tempo.

Queria poder voltar ao passado, poder ter tido coragem de não cair nas ameaças de Zechs, poder ter se mantido firme e forte, mas agora parecia tudo tão..cansativo.

Ele, o grande Soldado Perfeito, que todos pensavam ser invencível era apenas um humano normal, com muitos problemas e sentimentos contidos. Ele sofria, chorava, se arrependia e mais uma vez colocava a sua mascara de frio e calculista. Duo fora o único que conseguira enxergar os seus defeitos, os seus medos. Foi o único no passado que o abraçou quando sua mascara caiu...e ele o abandonou.

Era como se tivesse o traído não?

Era tão confuso. Sua mente dizia para ter Duo apenas como um amigo..Afim de Holly ter alguém no futuro caso ele próprio não possa estar...Mas seu coração desejava, queria o americano, precisava dele...

Precisava tanto dele...

**ooo **

– _Então? Decidiu Heero? – a voz do loiro inundou os ouvidos do japonês que tinha o olhar gélido._

_Acabara de contar para Duo a sua decisão. Perdera a única pessoa que o enxergava como um humano em não como uma máquina de guerra. _

– _Sim. – falou fraco, lembrando dos olhos do americano, havia magoado ele, havia magoado a si próprio. – Eu me caso com Relena._

– _Que bom. – sorriu satisfeito – Relena vai adorar isso, você facilitou a vida de muita gente Heero. Afinal sangue não vai ser derramado._

_Heero estremeceu com esse comentário. Estava garantindo a felicidade de todos, menos a sua e a do americano. Se era a única forma de protegê-los...Aceitar uma vida que não queria._

– _Lembre-se que Relena não pode saber que fui eu o responsável disso, entendeu? – Zechs falou sério levantando a cabeça do menor que não tinha mais o brilho no olhar._

– _Ela não saberá._

– _Muito bom. – sorriu dando uma tapinha de felicidade no ombro do japonês. – Leve flores amanhã, ela vai amar._

"_Ela" – pensou triste. _

– _Duo – sua voz ecoou no beco em que se encontrava quando o loiro saiu, só lhe restava a solidão._

**ooo**

Duo arregalou os olhos quando entrou no hotel. Não que ele não soubesse, mas nunca realmente havia entrado ali. Era simplesmente enorme.

"Desde quando Heero tem tanto dinheiro para..." – parou de pensar se sentindo a criatura mais idiota do mundo! Realmente ele era um baka e um dos grandes.

– Sr, deseja algo? – um homem de boa aparência perguntou delicadamente. Duo o observou por um instante, pelas roupas que usavam devia ser o responsável pelo atendimento.

– Eu queria falar com um dos hóspedes.

– Por aqui.

O homem conduziu o americano pela imensa recepção, enquanto esse olhava espantado para o lugar fabuloso.

– Cristophe, por favor, atenda os desejos do Sr...

– Maxwell, Duo Maxwell.

– Sr Maxwell, espero que o encontre.

"Eu também" – pensou, vendo o homem sair e o tal de Cristophe perguntar o nome do hóspede.

**ooo**

O telefone tocou no quarto do hotel, Heero que estava no banheiro correu para atender, temendo acordar a pequenina que dormia.

– Sim?

– Sr Yui, aqui é da recepção.

– O que foi?

– Um Sr chamado Maxwell está aqui em baixo..

– Deixe-o subir.

– Está certo.

Desligou o telefone, olhando para filha que mal se movera da posição em que estava. Sorriu e foi para sala, ele estava ali. Duo estava nesse exato momento vindo falar com ele. Parecia um sonho, um sonho que finalmente estava se tornando realidade.

Respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta. O que realmente ia dizer para Duo? Diria que estava morrendo aos poucos e que precisava de alguém que cuidasse de Holly? Diria também que precisava dele?

Não! Seria muito peso para o americano. Receber essa notícia assim de frente. Não podia fazer isso com ele. Era melhor ir contando depois de um certo tempo e aos poucos. Se é que ele tinha tempo para isso.

Alguém bateu na porta e Heero quase deu um pulo devido ao susto. Abriu-a e teve a mais bela visão da sua vida. Os olhos ametistas o olhavam brilhando, o sorriso estampado no rosto. Deus ele estava na sua frente.

Tinha crescido consideravelmente, ficando mais alto que Heero. Os braços másculos por debaixo da blusa, o porte de homem, não era mais um adolescente.

– Vai me convidar para entrar ainda hoje? – Duo sorriu e Heero deu espaço para ele entrar, sorrindo também.

– Desculpe. Quer alguma coisa, talvez refrigerante? – Duo o olhou bobo. Por acaso Heero estava sendo tentando ser um bom anfitrião? Se estava não era bem um refrigerante que ele queria, um bom corpo em baixo ao seu já era de bom tamanho.

– Não, obrigado. - Disse e quase pode rir quando o lindo japonês ouviu a negativa. Antigamente ele devorava latas de coca-cola em menos de segundos, recusar uma pareceu um tanto...Estranho. Muita coisa havia mudado pelo visto, menos a beleza.

Duo quis falar algo, perguntar o por que da aparição, mas seus olhos estavam vidrados no homem a sua frente que agora olhava para todos os lugares, menos para as suas ametistas.

Era claro e evidente que Heero se sentia um pouco desconfortável agora, já que o olhar do americano só faltava engolir sua alma, porém era inevitável não olha-lo. O cabelo rebelde como nunca, os olhos cobaltos escondidos nestes, o corpo dele, as mãos, a própria presença. Duo estava hipnotizado. Heero era absurdamente LINDO! Tão lindo...

– Você sabe como ninguém que eu não sou bom de conversa. – a frase tirou o outro de seus pensamentos. Olhou para os olhos azuis. Era impressão dele ou Heero estava nervoso?

Parecia estar querendo contar algo, mas era evidente no olhar que não sabia como e nem por onde começar. Será...Será que seria realmente um "Eu te amo?" Seria pedir demais...

Mas se fosse...

– É verdade...Então...Por que eu estou aqui? – perguntou rodando o olhar pelo apartamento e apontando para o chão. Quis se matar depois que falou, afinal Heero era a pessoa mais complicada quando o assunto se refere a sentimentos e a pergunta não foi muito boa. O que afinal ele estava fazendo? Por que não agarra o japonês de uma vês e o beijava, por que não se declarava? Se fosse esperar pelo outro...Teria que esperar mais nove anos.

– Eu...eu cheguei na cidade agora, vim com Holly e..

Para Tudo

– Holly? – a expressão do americano soou confusa. Então seu grande amor não estava aqui por ele...E sim por Holly...Férias talvez? De repente Duo se sentiu triste, mas sua máscara foi muito bem posta no lugar. Heero não o amava e ele tinha que superar este fato..De uma vez por todas.

– Ela não ta bem por causa daquele ambiente que vive, eu também não to na minha melhor forma...achei que...vindo pra cá...você faria bem a ela...

"Só a ela..." pensou Duo

– E a mim... – Heero sussurrou, mas foi o bastante para o americano ouvir, os olhares se cruzaram e uma enorme emoção passou por eles.

Ambos corações sabiam do desejo. Do que realmente queriam e do que o outro queria...

Era evidente que se amavam...que nunca deixaram de se amar.

Duo ficou paralisado. Um sorriso que habitava seu coração era enorme. Heero gostava dele, se não, estava ficando louco, por que a frase...

O que ele acabara de falar afirmava que sim.

Heero continuava a olhar para o americano, um sentimento estranho tomou conta de seu peito, já havia sentido aquilo há muito tempo atrás.

Amor

De repente sentiu uma pontada na cabeça, fechou os olhos tentando aliviar a pressão que era muita. Não! De novo não! Sua mente repetia como uma manta o nome do americano, a fim de conseguir ficar acordado. Uma pequena camada de suor cobria sua face, e essa se contorcia, ao sentir as pontadas agudas. Foi quando tudo ficou embaçado demais, sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e caiu no chão, sendo apoiado por alguém.

Estava sendo sentado em algum lugar. Uma pessoa gritando o seu nome desesperadamente. Doía tanto. Mas doía mais ainda não poder ver o seu amado. Abriu os olhos mesmo contra a vontade da sua mente, para encontrar as ametistas brilhando em preocupação.

– Heero ta me ouvindo? Heero você ta bem? – perguntou verificando o pulso do menor. O que fora aquilo afinal? Em um momento estava no paraíso do olhar azul e no outro segurando o corpo do japonês para que esse não caísse no chão.

Olhou preocupado para a figura a sua frente. Passou a mão pelas mechas rebeldes, tirando-as de cima dos olhos para verificar a pupila.

– Heero você ta me assustando. – falou, apoiando-o melhor na parede da sala. Aos poucos notou que a respiração dele se acalmava e o olhar que antes vagava se encontrava fixo em seu abdômen, enquanto Duo olhava espantado para ele.

– Eu to...bem. Só preciso descansar um pouco.

As palavras saíram como num sussurro. Duo o olhou sério. Não deixaria Heero ali nem sob pena de morte. Não podia e não devia.

– Fica aqui. – ordenou, levantando e indo para o quarto onde encontrou a pequena dormindo agarrado com o urso, que se bem lembrara fora ele que dera no seu primeiro aniversário.

Pegou a menina no colo, que apenas abriu os olhos sonolentamente, mas voltou a dormir confortável nos braços do tio.

Ao voltar pra sala carregando a pequena, quase teve um surto quando encontrou Heero em pé, se encostando na parede.

– Eu mandei você ficar sentado. – olhou-o ríspido.

– Você mandou eu ficar aqui.

Duo bufou contrariado, e fez menção pra Heero se sentar. Agora estava realmente preocupado. NUNCA vira Heero ter um desmaio. Mesmo que rápido. Nem mesmo em missões. Só quando estava muito ferido.

– Fica aqui, sentado.

– Aonde você vai com ela? – perguntou sentando de novo no chão. A dor em sua cabeça havia diminuído, mas ainda continuava a lhe perturbar.

– Vou deixar ela no carro, depois venho pegar você.

Heero olhou curioso para Duo. Pra que deixa-la no carro?

– Você vai dormir lá em casa. Nada de ficar sozinho em hotel depois do que acabei de ver.

E saiu do apartamento deixando um Heero sentado no chão.

Não!

Duo não poderia saber da sua doença agora. Não agora. Era muito peso para o americano.

Balançou a cabeça que estava pesada. Ia dormir no apartamento de Duo.

Duo

Sua mente ficou repetindo várias vezes, enquanto sua cabeça pendia pro lado. Doía. Céus..doía muito. Só queria ver as ametistas...ver Duo.

**ooo**

Luzes...Barulho...barulho de carro.

Heero abriu os olhos, assustado. Estava em um carro, mas como chegara ali? A última coisa que lembrara era de ser atingindo novamente pela dor horrível...mas antes disso o americano indo embora carregando Holly. Duo! Deus..sua filha.

– Ainda bem que acordou.

Heero virou a cabeça para encontrar o americano dirigindo o carro, o olhar nada tranqüilo.

– Quando voltei você havia desmaiado. – ele olhou para o menor. – Holly está no banco de trás, as malas também e não se preocupe que eu dei um jeito de pagar o hotel.

Pagar! Não, Duo não precisava pagar hotel nenhum. Na verdade nem precisava ir pra casa dele. Não queria se sentir tão frágil na frente dele.

– Lembra daquele dia que a Relena apareceu na casa de verão do Quatre.

Em sua mente Heero tentou lembrar do tal dia. Pelo que recordara, ele usara sua máscara o dia inteiro para suportar a garota que na época nem como amiga a considerava.

– Lembra que eu percebi claramente que você não estava gostando de ficar com ela.

– Lembro.

– Então nada de máscaras.

Silêncio.

– O que houve lá no hotel?

Duo parou no sinal e teve a chance de olhar bem para Heero. Estava com o olhar perdido. Sabia que algo havia ali e ele precisava saber o que era. Por que não era nada normal.

Desmaiar não era normal.

– Se não me responder eu vou te levar pro hospital.

Duo o olhou sério. Não estava para brincadeiras. Pode ouvir a respiração pesada do outro ao aceitar em responder.

– Estresse. Eu só preciso descansar um pouco.

Ok. Não era bem a resposta que o americano esperava ouvir. Afinal estresse não causava desmaios, causava? Respirou fundo, tornado a dirigir. Em parte sabia que isso era verdade, mas por detrás disso tinha muita coisa. E ele ia saber de qualquer jeito.

O resto da estrada foi silencioso. Duo queria falar, mas também não queria pressionar. Heero se encontrava perdido em pensamentos. Como ia conviver com ele, sem contar da verdade do que estava acontecendo, afinal sabia muito bem que Duo o conhecia mais que todos.

Fechou os olhos, fraco. E só os abriu novamente para sair do carro sendo ajudado pelo americano.

Fecho-os novamente ao desabar na cama de Duo. Sentiu o colchão afundar minutos depois e pode notar que era Holly que estava ali.

Um leve sussurro chegou aos seus ouvidos. Mas estava cansado demais para compreender.

Cansado demais.

"_Meu amor, o que houve com você?"_

**Continua...**

Well...me desculpem pela demora! Estou com problemas com a minha mãe que está com o humor **péssimo. **Minhas provas resolveram me bombardear junto com as provas do cursinho. Meu pc pra completar pifou e teve que ir pro concerto. Enfim..muitos motivos pela demora...sem contar que eu sou filha de Deus e tenho que ler fics

Sobre a pequena explicação em que o Zechs tenha feito aquilo com o Hee...me perdoem todos aqueles que amam o loiro. Ele é realmente muito lindo e fofo, mas foi necessário. Depois eu explico mias detalhadamente sobre essa parte da fic...

Bem...vou responder os coments...

**Mayara:** Desejo concedido menina. Espero que tenha gostado do cap. O Hee se encontrou com ele afinal

**Yuukii:** Esse apartamento do Duo é um sonho mesmo Yuukii. Um dia eu consigo um desse (no dia que papai Noel aparecer na minha frente).

**Anna-Malfoy:** Menina...eu também ficaria louca com esses pirralhos. Nem sei como tive coragem de fazer a Lana paty. Bichinha dela, ficou com essa característica terrível...eu sou má e ninguém é perfeito não é mesmo? Heero e Duo juntos? Outro desejo realizado. Não ouve beijos..mas espero que tenha gostado

**Litha-chan:** parece que você acertou Litha. O Hee realmente tem um tumor. Hey, agora não diga que eu sou má garota. O que você fez com o Duo foi muito cruel. Quem leu a fic ta de prova XD Acho que somos umas bruxas com os pobrezinhos. Hihihihih...beijos

**Kanna: **fic continuada moça. Espero que tenha gostado do cap !

**Serennity Le Fay:** Que bom que você ama minha fic.Nossa! Cada linha ! Wow..legalcorada Espero que a ansiedade tenha passado.

Um beijo para todos, e até o próximo cap.


	5. Quando o Coração Chora

**Descobertas**

**Cap 5 – Quandoo CoraçãoChora**

– Lindo. – Duo suspirou o mais baixo que pode, ajoelhado á cama onde o dono dos olhos azuis permanecia dormindo.

Perfeição.

Nada poderia se comparar a Heero, ali, deitado, ressonado baixinho. Dormia tranqüilo, parecia um anjo, muito diferente da noite passada.

Os lábios levemente abertos, dando um ar de sensualidade, o cabelo mais rebelde do que de costume, cobrindo os olhos. Seria errado aprecia-lo com tanta necessidade de...beija-lo? Pensava o americano, acariciando o rosto dele, afastando um pouco o cabelo, vendo melhor a beleza a sua frente.

Vontade

Por ele, já estaria beijando o japonês, mas depois daquela noite, sentimentos teriam que ser deixados de lado.

Por enquanto

Sorriu, alisando o lado esquerdo de seu rosto, e esse nem se mexia, talvez cansado demais para isso. Um beijos...um único beijo não faria mal, faria? Tudo que desejava era sentir os lábios deles no seu. Sentir o que sentiu anos atrás. Tudo fora muito rápido. Estavam em uma missão.

– _Heerooooo, merda! Heerooooooooo – gritou desesperado, tentando passar pelos destroços da base em que estava sendo destruída._

–_Hunnn..droga! – gemeu, sentindo uma pontada no braço. Um ferro havia ultrapassado sua carne e o sangue escorria livremente. Quis se matar por ser tão estúpido de ter caído em uma armadilha. Deveriam explodir a base e sair e não ficar presos lá dentro e serem explodidos. Tentou focar sua visão, mas havia muita poeira o impedindo._

_Havia falhado e não sabia onde Heero estava. Podia lembrar do grito vindo dele, não podia nem pensar em perde-lo. Gritou puxando o ferro de seu braço e logo se arrependeu da imensa dor que devorou seus nervos._

_Fechou os olhos, enquanto sentia sua vida escorrer de si. Não! Não podia morrer ali. Tinha que encontra-lo. Tinha que tira-lo dali. _

_Foi quando sentiu algo sendo apertado em volta do buraco que ficara em seu braço. Abriu os olho,s tamanha a dor para encontrar o olhar azul cobalto. _

_Quis se jogar em cima de Heero. Ele estava ali. Não estava morto._

_Agradeceu, mas ao notar o estado do outro teve que suprimi um gemido._

_Havia um corte enorme em sua cabeça, o sangue escorrendo, molhando o doce rosto. Trapos da regata verde, cobriam o ombro esquerdo que não parecia muito preocupante, e com ouros trapos ele apertava firmemente o tórax, que estava sangrando e parecia doer bastante._

_Estava completamente acabado. Como pudera chegar ali em tal estado? O corpo pálido pela perda de sangue, mas o olhar vivo e preocupado._

– _Você ta bem? – perguntou arfando pesadamente, olhando nas íris violetas._

– _Sim. Merda, Onde você estava na hora da explosão? – perguntou, levantando-se tirando o sangue do rosto do outro. _

– _Isso não importa, precisamos sair daqui... Seu braço?_

– _Não consigo move-lo._

_Assim que falou, houve outra explosão, os jogando para longe. Heero gemeu, ao sentir suas costas baterem em algo duro e subitamente gemeu mais ainda quando o corpo do americano pressionou seu corte no tórax._

– _Mer..da – Duo saiu de cima de Heero, segurando o braço no processo. A poeira triplicou e ele teve que fechar os olhos, tossindo, fortemente._

_Não podia estar acontecendo. Não iria morrer naquele lugar imundo e inimigo. Não iria desperdiçar a sua vida futura depois da guerra._

_Abriu os olhos novamente, trazendo o corpo do japonês para perto do seu. _

– _Unh.._

– _Desculpa. – Duo disse fraco, ao ouvir o gemido do outro. Era impossível sair dali._

_Estava sentindo que ele próprio não duraria muito. Já não estava vendo muito bem e nem escutando muito bem, por que o que ouviu depois foi um tanto...espantador._

– _Promessa Duo...não vamos morrer aqui._

– _Promessa. – falou sentindo lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto. Era uma promessa!_

_Ambos ficaram parados, Heero encostado no peito do americano, apertando com força o seu corte manchava toda a sua mão, com o liquido avermelhado._

– _Duo...- Heero virou, ficando de frente para o americano, os olhos ora aberto, ora fechado._

_Não ia terminar daquela forma._

– _Não fale Hee..._

_Heero não terminou de falar e o beijou. Não tinha experiência, mas naquela hora precisava daquilo. Pode sentir que ambos precisavam. Duo correspondeu ao beijo, sentindo os lábios daquele que tanto amava. Amava? Era isso..ele amava Heero?_

_Não pode definir muito bem, pois o beijo logo acabou, quando o corpo caiu inerte em seu peito._

_Desesperado, Duo o abraçou, com o braço que não estava machucado. Usando seu próprio corpo para pressionar a ferida no corpo do outro. Beijara Heero, descobrira que o amava e agora não podia simplesmente deixa-lo morrer, não podia morrer._

_Não podia_

_E apagou._

Duo sorriu diante da lembrança agradável e ao mesmo tempo não. Pouco tempo depois Quatre, o herói dos corações feridos chegou junto com o cavalheiro de olhos verdes os tiraram de lá.

Segundo Wufei, que reclamou a noite toda, do preocupado loiro que parecia uma mãe em relação aos dois mortos-vivos.

Ainda sim...A sensação fora ótima. Os lábios. E daquela vez Heero tomara a iniciativa..Dessa vez, a boca entreaberta dele, deixava desejos.

Queria sentir.

Duo aproximou os lábios..Estava tão perto.

– Duooooooo, onde estão as panelas? – veio o grito da cozinha.

O Americano pulou longe da cama, olhando espantado para a pequena Holly que estava fazendo o café da manhã. A garota apareceu em sua vista. Uma colher na mão, um avental e um sorriso nada agradável.

– Onde tem panela aqui?

Silêncio.

Por que aquela diabinha adorável tinha que atrapalhar no melhor momento.

– Tio Duo?

–Não sei Holly, eu peço comida por telefone.

– Você não tem panela em casa?.

– Acho que comprei uma, ou duas, mês passado.

A garota saiu chocada, porém rindo. Era assim que gostava do seu tio. Desastrado e totalmente alheio a tudo, ou pelo menos ao que não se referisse a Heero.

– Temos que sair para comprar panelas. – veio o grito da cozinha. O que fizeram afinal com sua pequena aprendiz de shinigami. Ele não tinha a menor idéia como se cozinhava, sua mini também não deveria saber, deveria?

Duo voltou sua atenção para o japonês deitado a sua frente. Este parecia totalmente fora do que acontecia a sua volta.

Ainda permanecia como um anjo.

Duo olhou para a porta que dava para a cozinha, ouvindo a garota se pendurar nas prateleiras, tentando achar as malditas panelas.

Era agora.

Aproximou-se do corpo adormecido, encostando os lábios nos dele.

Quis morrer de felicidade, sentindo a boca sedutora entra a sua, era como ainda imaginava. Sempre seu Heero. Lindo, doce, perfeito.

Um choque tomou conta de si. Queria subir naquela cama e tomar Heero, ficando ali com ele, até o anoitecer. O cheiro que emanava daquele corpo.

O toque dos lábios.

Duo aprofundou o beijo, sem pensar nas conseqüências. Empurrando a cabeça do outro de encontro a sua.

Invadiu a boca do outro, mais o mais surpreendente é que foi correspondido. Abriu os olhos que até então estavam fechados, vendo o mar azul o olhar espantado e ainda assim...Esperançoso?

– Tio Duooooooo...eu não acredito que você não tem ovos aqui. – Holly apareceu de novo alheia a tudo que acontecia. Quando os viu, já estavam separados e seu pai com o olhar em cima de si.

Ok.

Qual foi a última vez que Heero olhava daquela forma? O que havia feito de errado desta vez.

– Você ta sorrindo. – Heero sussurrou baixo, espantando todo mal que pensara quando a filha apareceu no local.

Sua filha estava a sua frente, vestida de forma engraçada. Segurando uma panela aparentemente nunca usada...Sorrindo.

Heero olhou para Duo que foi o único que ouviu o que ele dissera, sim. Sua pequena estava rindo. E tudo por causa desse baka que tanto amava. O efeito que ele fazia nas pessoas era inacreditável. Tentara de tudo para fazer sua pequena alegre, e apenas em alguns minutos Duo conseguira e aparentemente sem esforço algum.

Só a presença.

O sorriso dele.

– Bom dia Tousan, você acredita que essa criatura não um pingo de noção de o que seja cozinhar. Agente vai passar fome aqui. – disse e Heero teve que rir da filha, enquanto o americano se levantava.

– Ta reclamando do que? Pirralha chata. – brincou, fingindo estar com raiva. – Pois fique sem comer.

– Bem melhor. Imagina só pai, se ele cozinhasse pra gente. Estaríamos mortos.

– É mesmo é? – Duo perguntou fingindo uma cara marota, enquanto a pequena deixava escapar um riso demoníaco.

– É.

– Venha cá, sua fedelha metida a cozinheira. – gritou correndo atrás da menina.

Holly correu, passando por debaixo das pernas de Duo, pulando em cima do pai. O que não espera era que o americano pulasse na cama também.

Heero riu da situação enquanto sua filha travava uma luta contra as cócegas que Duo fazia nela. Discretamente saiu da cama, feliz. Sua filha voltara a ser como antes.

Estava tudo se encaixando 

Porém...Aquele beijo.

Duo ainda o amava...Isso era evidente.

**ooo**

– Treize o telefone ta tocando.

– To no banheiro amor.

– Merda!

Wufei se levantou de onde estava, fechando o laptop em seguida. Fazia exatamente duas horas que tentava fazer um relatório de trabalho e não conseguia. Quando não era seu amante faminto era o maldito do telefone. O dia estava absurdamente terrível para concentração.

– Alô.

– Fei?

O Chinês arregalou os olhos diante do apelido. Maldito seja Maxwell por ter contaminado até Quatre.

– Sou eu Q.

– Por Alá, ainda bem que consegui falar com você, o que aconteceu com a linha? Faz horas que ligo e só da ocupado.

– Nem me pergunte...Não me lembro da metade que ligou.

– Está certo...Bem, você sabe onde Heero se meteu?

– Yui?

– Sim – falou pensativo – Ele não atende o celular.

– Ligue pra casa dele. – isso era tão obvio, não?

– Já liguei.

– E?

– Ninguém sabe pra onde ele foi, parece que viajou. Eu liguei por que...Talvez...

– Duo?

– Hã?

– Você ligou pro Duo? – Quatre quis se matar quando entendeu o raciocínio do outro. Por que não pensara nisso antes. Estava demente, ou coisa parecida? O único lugar que Heero estaria com a filha seria junto do americano. Por fora estupidamente burro. Mas também, com as duas pestes o aperreando, era bem que aceitável seu momento de burrice.

– Paiiiiiiiii o Ry jogou água em mim. – veio o berro da menina, chorando NOVAMENTE, se jogando nos braços de Quatre, enquanto esse tentava manter o telefone intacto.

– É mentira. Eu não fiz nada. – o pequeno apareceu, estirando língua para a irmã, enquanto Quatre suspirava.

– Fei...eu vou ter que..

– Tenho pena de você Winner. Enfrentar esses dois é pior que uma guerra. – falou, ao ouvir o choramingo de Lana e um possível grito de Ryan.

– Nem me fale... – o chinês estava pronto para dar uma lição de moral, como: Eu avisei! Crianças são um problema.

Porém o aparelho foi desligado e a última coisa que ouviu foi um barulho enorme. Sendo com certeza dos dois pirralhos brigando agora entre si. Às vezes ficava espantado com a fraternidade dos dois irmãos.

**ooo**

– Então? – Holly olhou para os dois adultos que estavam no banco da frente – Onde vamos comer?

Apesar de já ser exatamente meio dia, nenhum dos três haviam tomado café da manhã na casa de Duo. O que era impossível, já que não tinha nada comestível lá, além de pizzas de microondas e coisas parecidas.

– Aqui. – Duo parou o carro enquanto os olhos azuis da garotinha observavam o lugar. Ok. Pela estrutura e local, ali seria um shopping.

– Eu te amo Tio. – ela disse saindo do carro e correndo em direção ao local.

Duo saiu do automóvel, junto de Heero. O que havia significado aquele eu te amo? Será que Heero não alimentava essa menina? Por que a cara que ela fez quando viu o shopping foi cômica. Parecia uma turista que nunca na vida tinha ido ao shopping.

– Houve uma série de crimes lá no Reino e eu a proibir de sair para lugares públicos. – Heero esclareceu, na verdade pouco notando no que dissera. Sua mente estava em outro lugar, em um certo par de ametistas e em um certo beijo.

– Você deixou essa menina trancada naquele casarão? Deus.!Heero ela é herdeira de um país, mas não precisa exagerar tanto. – falou para o menor, vendo em seguida, ele baixar a cabeça se sentindo culpado.

– Eu tenho inimigos, Duo. Não vou arriscar a vida dela por causa de problemas políticos.

O americano suspirou. Não era à toa que Holly estava abalada no Reino. Presa em casa. Com a mãe totalmente em depressão e o pai estando no trabalho. Aquilo afetaria a vida de qualquer um.

Ao entrar no shopping foram recebidos por um batalhão de pessoas que compravam as mais diversas coisas. Heero olhou para todos os lados procurando a filha e o que viu fez seu coração murchar.

Holly olhava atenta para uma mãe com seu filho que aparentava ter apenas quatro anos. Heero sentiu-se um lixo pelo sofrimento da filha em não ter uma mãe participativa em sua vida. Não pode ver o olhar da pequena, mas devia estar como o da noite em que ela chorou em seus braços.

Queria poder fazer algo.

Mas não podia.

Talvez se tivesse se esforçado mais em tentar amar Relena, se tivesse exposto amor para ela, talvez a Rainha não estaria no estado em que se encontrava.

Era isso.

Era tudo culpa dele.

– Minha culpa... – sussurrou baixinho, quando percebeu que Holly voltara a andar, porém os passos tristes, passos de alguém que não era uma criança.

– Você não tem culpa de nada.

Duo encontrou o olhar azul, que estava espantado com o que acabara de ouvir. Por mais que o americano confirmasse que a culpa não era dele, era assim que se sentia.

E nada poderia mudar.

– Compra algo para os nossos estômagos enquanto eu falo com ela.

Heero suspirou, afirmando um sim com a cabeça. Estavam tão bem hoje de manhã. Talvez esse bem voltasse. Olhou para filha mais uma vez, que agora se encontrava sentada em uma das mesas da praça de alimentação e saiu a procura de algo. De preferência verdura...Mas sabia que um bom hambúrguer viria a calhar.

Agora já sozinho Duo foi até a menina, sentado na cadeira da frente. A pequena tinha o olhar perdido. Talvez nem o visse ali. As mãos em cima da mesa e a cabeça apoiada nessa.

– Holly? – tentou baixinho. A garota virou o rosto para uma das lojas fingindo estar interessada em algo. O que estava acontecendo afinal? Era alguma praga para lhe fazer sofrer. Quando acordara hoje, na casa de seu tio, quase teve um surto de alegria. Afinal havia saído daquele conto de fadas totalmente falso, que era onde morava.

Quando viu o americano, seu coração faltou sair pela boca. A tristeza fora afastada e se sentia melhor. Mas era uma perseguição. Por que tinha que lembrar daquela idiota que só ficava em cima da cama e nunca lhe dava atenção. Por que tinha que se importar com ela, quando na verdade queria que ela morresse, ou então, que seu pai arranjasse outra pessoa.

Holly parou pasma com o pensamento. Não! Não queria que seu pai achasse outra pessoa. Estava certa que estava sendo egoísta e que no fundo, queria que o pai se acertasse com alguém, para ser realmente feliz..Mas...

Ele o abandonaria.

Abandonaria?

Seria mesmo?

– Confia em mim? – a garota virou-se para o Tio. O olhar acolhedor, tranqüilo. Seria ótimo se vivesse com Duo e Heero ao mesmo tempo. Seu tio era a melhor pessoa do mundo, depois de Heero é claro.

Às vezes sentia vontade de que ele fosse seu segundo pai. Não seria má idéia se morassem juntos. Teria dois pais hiper legais. Mas..O que realmente iriam dizer sobre o soberano de um Reino vivendo junto de um homem, que era o segundo "pai" de sua filha. Além de ser um absurdo, não conseguia imaginar os dois tendo um...Relacionamento?

Holly arregalou os olhos diante do pensamento, afinal o que estava acontecendo com ela? Estaria doida? Pensar neles juntos era loucura...Era?

– Confio.

– Pode me contar tudo...Afinal eu tenho que saber o que se passa na cabecinha da minha aprendiz.

Holly se permitiu exibir um sorriso. Não...Talvez não seria um absurdo ter um pai como Duo. Afinal Quatre e Trowa eram casados, e nem por isso os descriminava. Na verdade, eles eram o casal mais bonito e amoroso dos que conhecia.

– Eu só queria que ela prestasse atenção em mim...

– Você só queria ter uma mãe não é mesmo? – Duo teve plena noção do que falou, ao notar o olhar espantado da menina. – Eu serei sua mãe então!

– Hã? – ela arregalou os olhos, mais confusa que antes, ta certo que gostaria que Duo fosse seu pai também, mas mãe...A coisa estava louca. – minha mãe?

– O que foi filhinha, você não gosta de mim. – Duo fingiu estar chateado, pegando o lenço e assoando o nariz, como nos desenhos animados que tinha absoluta certeza que a pequena assistia. – Você não me quer como sua mãe. – imitou uma voz de mulher e Holly começou a rir com a atuação.

Seu tio era ótimo. Sempre brincalhão.

Não era má idéia ter uma mãe como ele.

– Vamos querida, vamos resgatar seu pai, ele deve ter se perdido enquanto escolhia a comida menos calórica. – levantou-se, ainda fingindo voz de mulher, puxando a garota pelo braço que morria de rir.

Pessoas olhavam e cochichavam sobre o adulto que parecia um doido imitando uma mulher em pleno shopping.

Porém Duo não se importou. Se isso fazia a menina sorrir, já estava de bom tamanho.

**ooo**

– Heero... – Trowa suspirou pesadamente, vendo os exames. Estava pior do que imaginava.

Deixou-se cair pesadamente na cadeira, relaxando o corpo, porém a mente continuava alerta.Sabia muito bem sobre a doença do amigo. Na verdade só descobrira por um mero acidente, e desde então prometeu ajudar o japonês.

Mesmo que fosse quase impossível.

Zechs morrera...Com Heero não seria diferente.

Fechou os olhos cansados, precisava falar com ele, e urgente. Talvez tivesse solução se o japonês baka parasse um pouco e começasse a se cuidar.

Mas era pedir demais, era pedir muito para alguém como ele. Heero não queria se tratar da maneira correta. Do modo que realmente o salvaria, mas que poderia custar a sua vida.

Sabia que Heero não tinha medo de morrer, depois de tudo, se tornara amigo dele. Amigo! Não mais um mero colega. Ele tinha medo de Holly. Heero tinha medo de morrer e deixar a filha sozinha.

Não podia ignorar tal fato. Trowa sabia como ninguém que nunca faria algo que arriscasse a sua vida, com filhos que dependiam dele. Quatre existia, mas com Heero era diferente. Relena não se importava.

Provavelmente mandaria Holly viver com Duo ou com os próprios Winners.

Isso machucaria a garota.

E muito.

– Yui...Onde você está? – abriu os olhos, vendo a parede branca do escritório.

Tinha que encontra-lo de qualquer jeito.

**ooo**

9:30 pm

– Ela desabou mesmo. – Duo comentou carregando os presentes que comprara para a menina, enquanto Heero a segurava no colo.

O japonês não respondeu. Apenas olhou para filha, que dormia. Sua pequenina estava feliz e tudo graças ao baka.

Duo abriu a porta do apartamento e deu graças a Deus por chegar em casa. Pelo que lembrara, sua afilhada era muito agitada quando pequena. E a sua atuação de mãe, fez a garota voltar aos velhos tempos. Entrou em casa, largando as benditas sacolas no chão.

Fora um dia alegre. Agora...Só faltava uma coisa.

– Posso colocar ela na cama?

Deu sinal positivo para Heero. O japonês deixou a sala de estar, se dirigindo para o quarto. Duo suspirou, sentando no sofá vermelho. Agora que Holly finalmente adormecera, seu desejo era pular em cima de Heero e agarra-lo, mas...

Ainda havia uma questão pendente.

– Eu posso dormir no sofá hoje... – Heero falou, ao entrar na sala, mas parou, vendo o olhar do americano.

Coisa boa não vinha.

– Holly dormiu. Você parece bem. – falou, olhando nas íris azuis. – O que foi exatamente aquele desmaio?

Droga! Mil vezes droga!

Heero quis se chutar pelo fato dele ter lembrado. Jurava que Duo havia esquecido do incidente, parece que estava enganado.

– Já disse, não foi...

– Não minta pra mim.

Heero gelou ao ouvir a voz dele. O que estava acontecendo afinal. De repente se sentiu horrível por estar ali. Duo o forçando a falar uma coisa que não devia, pelo menos não no momento.

– Não confia em mim?

Confiar

Nunca confiara em ninguém em sua vida. Só ele mesmo.

Mas agora...Tudo que aprendera a fazer parecia tão...Inútil.

– Confio.

– Então? Pode me falar, olhando nos meus olhos o que aconteceu.

O Silêncio envolveu a sala. O que falaria afinal?

"Desculpe Duo, mas eu estou morrendo de um tumor e não posso me tratar por que tenho só 60 de sobrevivência e não quero deixar a minha filha sozinha".

Pensou e chutou-se mentalmente. Talvez nem 60 tivesse mais. Talvez o tumor tenha evoluído e só lhe restasse 30..ou 20.

Era uma vida desgraçada que tinha. Por mais que Duo quisesse ouvir, ele não poderia, não agora.

– Eu não estava me alimentando bem..Só isso Duo, por isso desmaiei.

– Antes de você desmaiar, você estava sentindo dor, eu vi. Como você pode me dizer que foi apenas uma má alimentação. – Duo olhou bravo. Por que Heero não dizia logo o que ele queria ouvir. Estava preocupado. Droga! Será que aquela cabeça dura não entendia que ele o amava, e que aquele desmaio o afetara mais que o normal.

– Duo...

– Só quero a verdade Heero. – abaixou a cabeça, olhando para o chão. – Somente a verdade.

Heero ficou em silêncio, não podia contar a verdade. Não podia! Se contasse Duo iria gritar com ele, dizendo que era um irresponsável por não ter se cuidado, ou melhor, por até hoje não ter feito a operação. Mas o que podia fazer afinal...Holly.

Merda!

– Eu to bem Duo, eu só to um pouco estressado. Juro. Tudo naquela mansão deixa a pessoa pra baixo, o trabalho parece interminável, Relena parece uma morta, Holly tava infeliz..- as palavras saiam rapidamente da sua boca. Não estava mentindo, na verdade só omitindo. Sua vida no Reino Sank era realmente um inferno. Tudo o agoniava. O trabalho horrendo, sua filha que andava triste e fazia ele próprio se sentir culpado.

Tudo era um inferno.

Na verdade desde que mudara para aquela casa sua vida se tornara insuportável.Quando Zechs estava vivo, e vinha com as suas ameaças todo santo dia, Heero tinha vontade de se matar, cravar uma faca no peito para se livrar daquilo, mas depois lembrava da pequena e desistia. Agora que o maldito morrera, não podia ter simplesmente uma vida normal, por que tinha que cuidar de um país, por que tinha que tomar conta de Relena, sua doença..Holly.

Queria Morrer.

Foi nesse momento de desespero que sentiu algo o confortando. Não lembrava muito bem, mas duo estava ali, o abraçando, confortando seu sofrimento e apanhando suas...Lágrimas?

Heero se espantou ao notar que estava chorando, se sentia tão vulnerável chorando, não era do seu feitio, mas era o que andara fazendo esses últimos anos.

– Calma Hee-chan..Desculpa se te forcei.. – Duo o abraçou mais ainda, e com ele escorregou até o chão, deixando o menor entre suas pernas. Heero não era o mesmo que conhecera. Não era o mesmo soldado perfeito. Na verdade nunca fora. A dor física ele suportava, Duo sabia...Mas a dor emocional ele não sabia controlar. Era isso que atormentava o japonês, ter seus sentimentos expostos e frágeis.

Heero não soluçava, apenas derrama lágrimas, lembrando de cada momento de desespero que tivera com Zechs, dos dias em que o desgraçado tentava usa-lo sexualmente usando a mesma desculpa de sempre.

As ameaças que o afastaram de Duo, que o afastaram dos seus amigos, ameaças para servir aquele maldito como ele quisesse e mesmo assim manter o sorriso para Holly que na época tinha apenas 3 anos.

Mas agora tinha acabado, não tinha?

– Não precisa falar nada, certo? – Duo levantou o rosto lavado por lágrimas, o olhar azul estava perdido em dor, parecia ter se perdido em lembranças nada agradáveis. O americano se encheu de raiva ao notar que Heero nem ao menos olhava pra ele, tamanha a dor dos pensamentos. O que acontecera afinal todo esse tempo?

Quando ligava pra Heero, Zechs sempre dizia que este estava bem com Relena, e quando este morreu, parou te ter tanto contato com o japonês. Mas aparentemente ele parecia bem, mas não estava.

As ametistas o olharam preocupado, não podia deixar Heero sofrendo, o japonês não sabia de jeito e maneira alguma agüentar dor emocional, sabia disso por experiência própria.

Não podia deixa-lo sofrer...E nessa hora...

Aqueles lábios pareciam muito...Tentadores...

Duo se aproximou, beijando a testa de Heero, descendo para os dois olhos, beijando as lágrimas que caiam. O japonês voltou a realidade nessa hora, olhou para o outro que tinha a expressão carinhosa, acolhedora, sentia-se seguro com ele.

O espaço entre os dois fechou e um beijo foi selado. Duo foi devagar, afinal o estado em que o outro estava não admitia rapidez. Beijou-o, provando mais uma vez o gosto daqueles doces lábios, com a mão direita trouxe o corpo dele mais pra perto de seu peito, deixando-o sentir seu coração enquanto se beijavam.

Os maus pensamentos foram embora, o menor, se acolheu no beijo confortante de Duo. Sentia a língua dele brincar com a sua, as respirações descompassadas, podia também sentir o coração do americano batendo junto ao seu.

Estava quente, estava sentindo que ali era seu lugar. Não na maldita mansão do Reino. Não ouvia mais nada. Só sentia o beijo e as carícias da outra mão dele em sua nuca.

Duo se separou dele, por falta de ar, mas não avançou novamente. Aconchegou Heero em seus braços, deixando-o pensar sobre o que acontecera.

Heero não falou nada. Ficou apenas parado, sentindo as batidas do coração de Duo. E ali mesmo dormiu, protegido pelos braços de seu anjo.

**Continua...**

Minha gente...acreditam que eu escrevi isso em três dias? Hihiihihihi..eu sentei na cadeira de frente pro pc e não tinha ninguém que me arrancasse.

Demorei a postar por causa das provas...hey..só para que vocês entendam minha situação..

Eu tenho prova nos três primeiros sábados de cada mês, sem contar com as recuperações que são na semana, então eu estou vivendo em prova...Acreditem, minha mãe disse que daqui a pouco eu ia morar no colégio '

Ah! E como sou filha de Deus, eu comecei a baixar o anime de FMA e antes que vocês pensem que isso me atrase na fic...é o contrário...Tem um efeito sobre mim...parece que as idéias surgem mais rápido! Vai entender ¬¬

De qualquer maneira, aqui estou eu com mais um cap, espero que gostem!

Resposta aos comentários

**Darksoul: **Obg! Estou me esforçando ao máximo nessa fic. Espero que tenha gostado do cap!

**Yuukii**: Pois é..o Hee tem câncer. Sorry, eu também morro de pena dele, mas só consigo fazer fics anguts ! Sou má Beijos

**Anna-Malfoy**: Minha nossa! Garota se acalma... Er..eu não vou matar ele, agora se acalma ¬¬ quer dizer..Na verdade eu ainda to pensando se mato ou não...O Duo sofrendo depois ficaria legal. Er..Esquece o que eu disse! Beijossssss fofa.

**Flavia:** é..eu sou viciada no Warnner, deu pra notar né? Espero que o cap tenha sido bom. Abraços

**Litha-chan**: Litha...Você não pode reclamar de nada...Você é mal com o Duo..Eu faço o mesmo com o Hee.To brincando menina..hey..Esse beijo que teve no inicio desse cap..tirei do seu coment. Não foi um desmaio, mas teve o beijo. Valeu, ajudasse pacas! Sobre o Hee sobreviver à cirurgia..Eu vou pensar no seu caso...Afinal tem até gente me ameaçando ¬¬

**Ilia-chan**: eu moro em João pessoa, você mora aonde? Well...de qualquer forma vamos a resposta...Eu sou viciada em 2x1..e já que são poucos que escrevem assim eu decidi escrever...Também acho que essa história de um uke num tem nada haver...Mas fazer o que né? É a vida...Sobre o Duo macho...pow..Ele tinha que ser né? E esse cap então...ele ficou totalmente seme...sobre a Holly..posso prometer nada Gomen! E o Hee estando lento..sinta-se realizada já que comecei a acelerar as coisas! ¬¬ Nossa..não da pra notar que eu sou a dona do site? Pelo menos não é pior que uma vez que disseram que a dona do site era Leona. Oww vida...Beijosssss

**Arashi Kaminari**: Não ta sendo ruim pra você, já que você já conviveu com algo desse tipo Arashi. Quer dizer...sei lá...well...beijos e valeu pelo coment – karin pensativa –

**MaiMai:** Se você ficou feliz com o outro cap, espero que esse agrade e muito! O Duo vai cuidar do Hee moça, se preocupa não..e se num cuidar, ele se vê comigo ¬¬ Beijosssssss

Até a próxima pessoal

Beijos e obrigado a todos!

Karin-chan


	6. Sozinho Nunca Mais

* * *

Aviso:Pequena parte de estupro. Não leia caso não se sentir bem!

**

* * *

**

**Descobertas**

**Cap 6 – Sozinho nunca mais**

"_Você demorou. Onde estava?" _

_A voz cortante do loiro penetrou os ouvidos do japonês ao entrar no quarto. A figura a sua frente estava sentado em uma poltrona, que não definiu muito bem a cor, por causa da pouca iluminação do local._

"_Estava colocando Holly pra dormir"_

_Heero falou, desconfortável, ao notar o sorriso do maior sobre o seu corpo. Aquele tarado idiota, como odiava aquele loiro maníaco._

_Queria poder se afastar dele, mas era impossível. Fugir dos planos dele era inevitável...Das mãos dele._

"_Garota idiota. Atrapalhando minha diversão."_

_O olhar sombrio analisou o menor a sua frente. Nunca teve só a intenção de fazer a irmã feliz trazendo o japonês para o Reino.Aquele corpo maravilhoso a sua mercê fora o motivo principal. Ter aquele corpo só para ele, para poder brincar a hora que quisesse, sem nenhuma reação do outro._

_Afinal, caso este descordasse, sangue seria derramado, além de traumas._

"_Eu estou tão duro hoje"_

_Heero se contorceu em nojo, vendo o maior baixar o zíper da própria calça, colocando o membro a mostra. _

"_Venha me chupar, meu putinho"_

_A voz saiu maliciosa e cheia de possessividade. Os olhos azuis fraquejaram em olhar aquele homem repugnante. Era um brinquedo nas mãos dele. Sentia-se um lixo, um fraco. Imaginem, o grande soldado perfeito sendo chamado de puto. _

_Era um inferno._

"_Ouvi dizer que os dois filhotes dos Winners estudam no colégio Santa Serena. Como seria bonito, os dois mortos por tiros, ou talvez serem estuprados até a morte. Seria lindo, não seria Heero?"_

_Desgraçado. _

_Heero o olhava espantado. Já não bastava ameaçar seus amigos, agora também usava as crianças contra ele. As pobres crianças não tinham nada haver com os problemas dele, por que então estavam metidos nisso._

_Nojo. _

_Sentia Nojo dele._

"_Venha rastejando, meu putinho"_

_O que podia fazer? Nada! Era um mero utensílio. Um objeto de prazer do outro. Via o olhar dele, sabia que não estava mentindo. Sabia muito bem que ele poderia ferir os pequenos se não obedecesse. Teria que se sacrificar por aqueles que amava?_

"_DE QUATRO AGORA"_

_O loiro gritou e Heero caiu de joelhos no chão. O olhar vazio, sem esperanças, aquela não era uma vida que desejara ter no final da guerra. Depois de tudo que passara, ainda tinha que agüentar um maníaco sexual o manipulando para o próprio prazer?_

_Não era justo._

"_Fique aí parado e eu prometo que vai doer bem muito"_

_Dor_

_Doía sim, e muito. Mas a dor maior era não poder estar com Duo. Era ter que ser um escravo daquele diabo. Essa era a dor maior e não a física._

_Não havia esperança._

_Derrotado, começou a rastejar até onde o maior se encontrava. Viu ele sorrir quando aproximou a boca daquela carne asquerosa. Era repugnante. Mas não tinha escolha._

_Engolia o membro de Zechs. Chupando-o sem vontade nenhuma. Uma dor dilacerou seu peito enquanto fazia essa tarefa asquerosa. O que Duo diria dele? O que seus amigos pensariam dele? O grande Heero Yui, que havia salvado as colônias, ali, de quatro, um puto._

"_Vamos! Chupe mais forte!"_

_Zechs pressionou sua mão contra a cabeça de Heero, fazendo este engolir até o limite o seu membro. _

_Teve que se segurar para não engasgar com aquela carne dentro de sua boca, o dificultando de respirar. Sentia-se frágil, sujo, imundo. Um verdadeiro puto. Lágrimas desciam pelos olhos azuis. Lágrimas de dor, da dor de ser quem era, da sua situação._

_Foi quando ouviu o barulho do seu short sendo rasgado._

_Merda._

_Sentiu as mãos grandes do monstro em sua indefesa bunda. Medo. Estava com medo. O Soldado Perfeito estava com medo, com nojo, frágil, sozinho._

"_Pare"_

_A voz bradou forte, com a mão, Zechs retirou seu próprio membro da boca do menor. Levantou da poltrona, indicando com a cabeça para Heero virar a bunda para ele._

_Não era pra ser assim. Ia ser usado novamente e não podia fazer nada. Ia ser estuprado pelo canalha mais uma vez, sem poder se defender._

_Nunca desejou que sua vida acabasse assim._

_Nunca._

"_Não quero que solte nenhum grito, ficou claro?"_

_Heero afirmou com a cabeça, mordendo os lábios. Por mais que desejasse ajuda, não queria que sua filha soubesse da sua condição. Principalmente agora que era tão pequena._

"_Bom, você é muito lindo, meu putinho"_

_Putinho. Mais uma vez esse maldito nome._

_Não era pra ser assim._

_As lágrimas desciam livremente, quando Heero sentiu o outro se posicionar atrás de si._

_E foi o fim._

_Ele o penetrou de vez sem nenhuma preparação. A dor invadiu seu corpo, rasgando-o em dois. Sangue corria pelos lábios, para não gritar._

_E as estocadas começaram, uma, duas, três vezes, enquanto o desgraçado o chamava de puto._

_Não era para ser assim. _

_Sentia falta..._

_Duo._

– Duo. – Heero acordou, assustado, tremendo levemente, sentindo as mãos suadas. Abaixou a cabeça em desprezo, lembrando da dor que o alimentara nesse maldito dia em que o maníaco invadiu seu corpo. Por que afinal tivera que lembrar do seu passado com aquele nojento? Já não o aperreara bastante enquanto vivo? E agora estando morto fazia questão em não sair da sua mente, de seus sonhos. Como se não bastasse ainda tinha sua doença.

Holly

Duo.

Duo! Onde ele estava? Levou a mão até a cabeça, analisando onde havia dormido. Estava no sofá vermelho, mas, não se lembrara de ter dormido ali. Na verdade se lembrara de ter..

MEU DEUS

Arregalou os olhos, espantado, diante da lembrança. Havia dormido nos braços do americano, depois de ter praticamente desmoronado todos os seus problemas.

O que havia feito?

Será que Duo ficara chateado? Por que ele não estava com ele, devia ter ido embora. Será que contará sobre Zechs noite passada? O japonês tremeu antecipadamente, tentando lembrar do que realmente falara ontem, porém as idéias estavam confusas em sua mente e...

MEU DEUS...pela segunda vez.

Heero tocou os lábios com a ponta dos dedos. Duo o havia beijado. Ok. O que estava acontecendo afinal? Duo o beijara. Isso era claro.

Espera um pouco.

DUO O BEIJARA.

Pela segunda vez...

Agora era comprovado Ele o amava mesmo. Então por que não falava no assunto? Gostava de Duo, mas tinha medo de ter algo com ele, por que Zechs... Por que estava se importando tanto com Zechs? Afinal ele morrera Não era mais para teme-lo, mas por que sentia medo?

Não sabia.

O olhar azul foi atraído por um cheiro de queimado vindo da cozinha. Levantou, esquecendo a sua louca mente, adentrando no local.

Ok.

Era comprovado que nada poderia ser mais cômico e lindo que Duo, usando uma avental, com uma colher na mão, todo sujo de farinha e um bolo, ou pelo menos o que era para ser, queimado, em cima da mesa.

Ele realmente não servia para cozinhar.

– Heero – Duo percebeu a presença do menor, olhando para ele, com aquele sorriso genuíno. Como era linda, aquela visão de anjo, coberto de farinha, com chocolate no rosto. – Eu estava tentando fazer um bolo, mas...não deu muito certo.

Terminou de falar e o bolo tostado se desmoronou na mesa.

Será que ele sabia fazer ao menos um ovo?

– Eu sou um desastre. – Resmungou baixinho, voltando o olhar para Heero – Dormiu bem?

– Sim. – Não mentiu. Realmente havia dormido bem em seus braços, o sonho com Zechs foi o único pesadelo que tivera e isso era considerado uma dormida boa. Afinal, nunca conseguira dormir por mais de três horas seguidas, tamanho os pesadelos.

A não ser quando desmaiava.

– Agente vai ter que esperar a Holly acordar para ela fazer algo pro nossos estômagos. Eu comprei comida enquanto você dormia. – ele disse, remexendo em umas sacolas brancas de supermercado.

Heero respirou pesadamente, olhando atentamente para o americano que tirava leite e algumas coisas a mais dos sacos. Mas não ficou só nisso. Pode ouvir a respiração do maior se elevar, enquanto esse próprio sentou-se na cadeira, mantendo o olhar na mesa, o olhar sério. Ele ia começar a falar novamente, Heero sabia que sim. Será que perguntaria sobre o desmaio novamente? Sobre o ocorrido de ontem?

– Eu não vou te forçar a nada. Não sei o que aconteceu no fim da guerra, mas...Eu quero que você saiba que eu sou seu amigo...- levantou a cabeça olhando no mar azul das íris de Heero – e que você pode me contar na hora que você quiser, certo?

Como ele podia ser tão compreensivo?

Duo era lindo, gostoso, inteligente, compreensivo e um péssimo cozinheiro, quer coisa melhor?

Heero sentiu-se feliz, mas ainda assim hesitou em responder, queria poder dizer a Duo. Mas ao mesmo tempo sua mente dizia que se o fizesse, Duo brigaria com ele, e um possível romance acabaria, além do que, o americano não estava pronto para a verdade.

– Não precisa responder se não quiser – Heero voltou sua atenção para as palavras do americano -..Mas mesmo assim eu preciso perguntar uma coisa.

O japonês o olhou nos olhos. As íris violetas sem desgrudar um segundo de si.

– Você amava Relena? – a voz saiu ferida.

Deus! Heero sentiu vontade de se chutar. Uma punhalada teria doido menos. Aquele olhar, aquela voz. Ele havia magoado Duo quando se casara com Relena. Tinha plena consciência disso, mais ainda assim, depois de tanto tempo, ele ainda se sentia ferido. Acabara com a sua vida e arrastara a de Duo junto. Podia ver ainda no olhar desse, a dor, a solidão do amor. Como queria abraça-lo e contar toda a verdade. Que nunca o abandonou por falta de amor, mas sim para protege-lo e aos seus amigos, proteger dele, do maldito maníaco sexual.

– Quando você casou com..

– Não. – respondeu sinceramente, olhando para o maior. Tudo foi culpa dele e por isso não podia deixar Duo sofrendo internamente por uma ilusão de amor entre Relena e si próprio, uma relação que na verdade, nunca existiu – Eu nunca amei ela. – os olhares se encontraram e Heero pode ver a alegria resplandecer no olhar do outro, mas também a confusão. Era certo o americano se perguntar do por que Heero se casara com ela, se não a amava. – Eu sempre te amei.

O Americano arregalou os olhos pasmo. Aquela simples frase o deixara com uma cara enorme de bobo. Será que ouvira direito? Ele o amava?

Espera. Vamos recapitular. Ele disse que o amava.

AMAVA.

Ok. Era muita emoção.

Heero o olhou nos olhos, e o que viu fez todo peso de suas costas voarem para longe. Queria rir da expressão do maior. Parecia uma criança feliz, com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Como se tivesse ganhado um presente de natal que tanto desejara.

Viu ele se levantar, caminhando em direção a si. Nunca podia esperar a reação seguinte. Mas foi o que aconteceu, quando os lábios do americano atacaram os de Heero.

O japonês se deliciou no beijo. Esquecendo todos os problemas.

Nota: Já era o terceiro beijo e uma declaração em menos de três dias. Aquilo era bom.

O americano passou as mãos pela nuca do menor, sentindo os fios arrepiados entre seus dedos. Escorregou as mãos para o pescoço de Heero, aprofundando mais o beijo, adentrando naquela mais naquela boca de desejos.

Aos poucos se afastou do japonês, abrindo os olhos, observando o anjo a sua frente. Aquele era o verdadeiro Heero. A pessoa que amava. Não havia mais máscaras, ele não precisava fingir para todos que era forte, não precisava mais de nada. Duo se perdeu nas íris azuis, adorando o brilho com que elas o olhavam. Beijou a pescoço do menor, dando leves mordidas, fazendo Heero se arrepiar com o contado.

Ele o amava.

Eles se amavam.

Chegou até onde queria, sussurrando sensualmente em seu ouvido:

– Eu também te amo.

E foi realmente o começo.

Heero recomeçou o beijo, o que foi muito bem aceito por Duo, encaixando seu próprio corpo no do menor. Finalmente haviam se acertado. Não importava o que Heero fizera no passado, na burrice de se casar com Relena. Duo sabia que o japonês era muito confuso, mas não burro.

Ele fora à mente principal na guerra, sendo bastante inteligente, não poderia ter se casado com Relena apenas por um ato mal pensado ou burrice. Havia um motivo, mas agora, Duo não estava interessado em descobri-lo.

Na hora certa Heero o contaria. Sabia que sim.

Por falta de ar, os lábios já vermelhos se separam, dando inicio a um abraço acolhedor. Duo o abraçou, enquanto Heero mantia a cabeça em seu ombro.

Já não estavam mais sozinhos.

Não mais.

– Tousan? Tio Duo?

Ambos olharam para a porta da cozinha. O som era da pequena que provavelmente tinha acabo de acordar e não encontrado nenhum dos dois.

Heero se afastou do calor de Duo, dando um leve beijo nele, antes de sair da cozinha. Deixando o americano morto de raiva. Bendita seja sua mini shinigami. Era uma diaba que estava aprendendo rápido a atrapalhar casos românticos.

Riu do seu próprio pensamento. Agora que Heero ficaria com ele, Holly teria que saber. Mas afinal, o que seriam? Uma família? Por que Relena ainda estava bem viva e casada com Heero, e se Holly não aceitasse o relacionamento do pai? Sabia que a menina a amava, mas ter o Tio namorado com seu pai seria estranho até mesmo para ele.

Soltou um muxoxo, parando de pensar nessa alternativa. Deixaria essa questão para mais tarde, agora o que tinha que fazer era...

RONC

Heero entrou na cozinha, junto com a menina ainda sonolenta.

– Dona cozinheira, mãos a obra, que meu estômago já esta roncando. – Duo falou, acariciando a pobre barriga roncadora. Enquanto Holly ria do seu estado de **limpeza**, se voltando depois para o cujo fogão.

Arregaçou as mangas, pegando a panela e alguns ovos do saco plástico. Se não fosse por ela, os dois morreriam de fome até aprender a cozinhar.

**ooo**

– Senhorita Rany? – uma voz grossa bradou no ar, quando o homem entrou em uma sala escura.

– Aqui. – a voz feminina respondeu. Estava sentada uma poltrona no centro do lugar. O homem tentou enxergar a mulher a sua frente, mas era inútil, devido à escuridão.

– Yui está hospedado no apartamento de um tal de Duo Maxwell. – a voz grossa falou novamente. A criatura sentada na poltrona respirou pesadamente, levantando em seguida, andando, até ficar frente a frente com o seu subordinado.

– Quero todas as informações possíveis, quero ser informada de tudo que acontece com ele, e com a pirralha também.

– Como desejar.

O homem saiu do aposento, deixando o lugar na penumbra mais uma vez.

– Então você decidiu desrespeitar as regras Yui.- a jovem falou, andando de um lado para o outro – Zechs não íris gostar nada disso. – ela sorriu, lembrando do amado, vendo este em uma foto de OZ, com uma mulher de cabelos azuis, aparentemente chamada Noin.

– Você pode ter morrido meu querido, mas eu cuidarei que Yui volte para Relena. Nem que para isso tenha que usar os seus métodos.

**ooo**

– Podemos ir ao parque pai, podemos? – Holly perguntou pela centésima vez desde que acabaram de comer.

Duo rodou os olhos pela menina se perguntando internamente onde desligava aquela bola de energia. Ela estava muito agitada, na verdade mais que o normal.

– Agente vai pequena – Heero murmurou pensativo, olhando da filha para o americano. Agora que os sentimentos de Duo e dele estavam claros, eles ficariam juntos, não é mesmo? Não tinha para que esconder o a mor dos dois, fingir que nada estava acontecendo, era inevitável...

Mas...

O japonês olhou para a pequena filha que estava em cima de si, o beijando. Como contaria para sua filha que daqui para frente ia ficar com seu tio. Não tinha menor idéia de como ela reagiria.

Será que aceitaria a relação?

Duo olhou o menor, sabendo o por que da preocupação em seus olhos, era claro e bastante evidente, até por que ele próprio estava pensando no assunto.

Olhou para Holly, imaginando como seria se um "não aceito isso" saísse da boca dela. Heero ficaria arrasado, e talvez Duo tivesse que se afastar para não comprometer a relação dos dois.

Era uma situação difícil. Mas Holly tinha que entender e aceitar.

– Por que você não vai tomar banho Holly – Duo sugeriu, tentando tirar a menina de cima do pai.

Vu a garota beijar Heero mais umas três vezes e correr para o banheiro, provavelmente tomar banho. Deixando os dois sozinhos mais uma vez.

Aliviado pela deixa, Duo aproximou-se do japonês, sentando-se ao seu lado no sofá. – Ela vai ter que entender Hee. – ele olhou para as íris azuis, vendo a compreensão do assunto – vai ser difícil no começo, mas ela vai ter que nos aceitar, do jeito que somos. Já perdemos tempo de mais.

– Aa...

Tempo demais.

Heero suspirou, concordando com o americano. Haviam perdido nove anos, muito tempo sem amor, sem nada. Tempo. Fechou os olhos pensando agora em sua doença, tinha que se tratar, se não nem o amor o salvaria. Merda! A sua vida estava coberta de problemas, queria poder contar tudo para Duo, mas não queria desabar tudo em cima de suas costas.

Suspirou, cansado, foi quando sentiu a mão de Duo entrelaçada a sua. Olhou para ele, vendo todo amor e compreensão naqueles olhos.

Os lindos olhos violetas que o faziam esquecer dos seus problemas.

Sorriu, sentindo Duo o puxar, envolvendo-o em um abraço aconchegante. Sentia-se protegido, era como tivesse dentro de um casulo onde ninguém o machucaria, onde nenhum pesadelo ou problema o atormentasse.

Era irônico pensar que o grande soldado perfeito estivesse tão desolado e carente. Mas quando Zechs quebrou sua máscara, todos os medos, toda a fragilidade veio de uma vez.

Duo moveu as mãos entrelaçadas para perto de sua boca, beijando a mão do menor, dizendo um "eu te amo" a cada beijo que dava.

Estava carente e com muitos problemas.

Mas Duo parecia acalmar tudo.

Afastar tudo.

Aproveitou a sensação de carinho e amor por parte do americano. Amava aquele baka. Sabia que no fundo, Duo tinha muito medo de perde-lo como antes, tinha medo de sentir o vazio na vida novamente.

– Eu também te amo. – Heero sorriu, fechando os olhos, deixando-se perder naquele calor intenso de amor. Podia sentir a felicidade vinda de Duo. Ele proporcionara felicidade em alguém. Era algo que nunca poderia esquecer.

O telefone começou a tocar no mesmo instante em que o barulho do chuveiro cessou. Doía sair dali, do conforto, mas era necessário.

Saiu do aconchego do americano, recebendo um beijo em sua testa pelos doces lábios, indo atender o telefone.

Duo o olhou e conseguiu pensar em algo nada adequado, na sua mente pervertida, mas ignorou, pensar em perversões agora estava fora de cogitação.

Sentia que Heero ainda não estava bem. Sabia que ele estava passando por problemas, via isso em seu olhar. Tinha que esperar que Heero se abrisse completamente para ele, mas às vezes parecia tão difícil para o menor.

Heero olhou para ele e Duo sorriu carinhosamente.

Com o tempo Heero diria a ele, na hora certa.

Tempo.

**ooo**

– Holly? – Duo a chamou, batendo na porta do banheiro.

– Estou pronta, já podemos ir. – ela se revelou, vestida com uma blusa verde e um short jeans. O sorriso maior que tudo.

Duo sorriu vendo a menor toda animada. Bendita seja a diaba linda! O sorriso de Heero sem seus lábios, os olhos de Heero.

Linda

– Deixa só eu e seu pai nos trocarmos, que agente vai.

Ela afirmou com a cabeça, contente, logo depois saindo da frente do maior, provavelmente invadindo o escritório, para usar o computador.

– Duo.

Heero apareceu por detrás desse, com o telefone já desligado na mão. – Quatre nos convidou para almoçar na casa dele, vamos dar uma volta e depois iremos para lá.

– A Lana vai pirar e nós também. – pensou alto e Heero teve que levantar a sobrancelha, não entendo muito bem.

– Ryan e Holly juntos vai ser a maior baderna. – explicou melhor, acariciando a bochecha do japonês, deixando esse levemente corado pelo contato. – Vá tomar banho, que eu tomo depois, certo?

Heero assentiu com a cabeça, indo para o banho, deixando o americano com seus pensamentos.

Duo ainda estava preocupado com o desmaio do japonês, da sua condição assustadora de ontem e o súbito pensamento de tomar Heero dentro do banheiro o fez pensar seriamente. Não tinha certeza ao certo se Heero estava preparado para isso.

Até por que pelo que se lembrara o japonês era virgem, pelo menos sendo passivo.

Remoeu seus pensamentos, tentando achar uma resposta. Realmente Heero ainda era virgem quando casara com Relena. Lembrara dele ter dito.

Então Relena fora seu primeiro? Nossa. Isso era bastante ruim para o americano. Uma estranha sensação de desconforto.

Mas afinal o que estava pensando?

Deu um tapa sem si mesmo, deixando os pensamentos de lado, trataria disso depois, por hora era evidente que o outro precisava sentir que não estava sozinho.

**ooo**

Heero abriu o chuveiro, deixando a água deslizar pelo seu corpo nu. Estava pasmo com o pensamento que tivera. Pensara em convidar Duo para tomar banho com ele, mas o que o fez desistir não foi Holly, foi medo.

Deus!

Heero suspirou, encostando a testa na parede do Box, deixando a água quente queimar em sua pele.

Ele estava com medo de ter uma relação mais íntima com Duo? Era isso? Não podia ser. Em seus sonhos com o americano ele o levava para um lugar na montanha e o tomava. Mas agora, não era mais um sonho, era real, e a dor de ter sido violado dia após dia por Zechs o deixava inseguro.

Duo não era Zechs. Mas era inevitável pensar em Duo e não lembrar da violência e da dor que o loiro o proporcionara. Doía muito.

Fechou os olhos tristemente, sentindo-se um perfeito idiota por estar se comportando dessa maneira, mas o que podia fazer afinal. As más lembranças ainda estavam lá, empaladas no fundo da sua mente. Em seu corpo, pequenos arranhões dos estupros mais violentos.

Estava tudo lá. Não podia fazer sexo com Duo ignorando o fato de ser sido exposto a uma grande violência. Não podia simplesmente ir para cama com ele e pensar que tudo estava bem, que não ia olhar o loiro idiota quando estivessem fazendo. Sabia que sim.

Mas Duo não faria sexo com ele, faria amor.

Não é mesmo?

Heero olhou para o próprio corpo, tocando em uma pequena cicatriz em sua coxa. Duo não o machucaria como ele, não o cortaria nem nada.

Por que ele o amava.

Suspirou, pegando o sabonete, começando a tomar o banho.

Para merda a fragilidade, aprenderia a lidar com mais um problema.

**ooo**

– Meu Deus. -Duo arregalou os olhos quando o carro parou em frente à mansão dos Winners. – Eu nunca vou me acostumar com essa mania de rico ter casa enorme.

– A minha casa é maior. – Holly sorriu para o tio que se perdia em memórias tentando lembrar da mansão de Relena. Era realmente um mundo fora do comum o dos ricos.

Duo voltou seu olhar para todo o jardim, enquanto ele, Holly e Heero adentravam no local. Já leram a história do tio patinhas em algum gibi nas bancas? Era exatamente igual, só que Quatre não era um pato e nem um louco por dinheiro.

– Duo! Heero...Minha sobrinha linda. – Quatre apareceu na porta da casa, abrindo os braços para a pequena Holly, que mesmo tendo seus nove anos não resistiu em correr para os braços do tio.

Duo olhou a cena adorável, vendo o loiro beijar a menina. Olhou para Heero, que estava ao seu lado, com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Ele amava de mais aquela diabinha. Podia ver em seu olhar, em seu sorriso a felicidade, só de ver a felicidade da pequena.

Heero a amava tanto

E se Holly não aceitasse...Duo teria que abandonar toda a felicidade com Heero...

– Pensativo? – Heero perguntou, olhando nas íris violetas. Este apenas sorriu, tentando mais uma vez parar de pensar nisso.

– Finalmente vocês apareceram, ainda lembram de mim, ou vou ter que me apresentar de novo?

Duo sorriu abraçando o amigo que soltara Holly no chão. Quatre correspondeu o abraço, feliz por estarem se vendo novamente.

– Quatre – Heero o cumprimentou, erguendo a mão que foi ignorada pelo loiro, dando um abraço no japonês.

– Depois de tanto tempo e você me vem com um aperto de mão. – Heero riu, vendo que realmente eram amigos, soltando-se do loirinho, para cumprimentar Trowa que aparecera.

– Finalmente não é Heero. – Trowa o abraçou, levando os queixos de Duo e Quatre para o chão.

Era normal Heero e Trowa se abraçarem? Aceitável seria um aperto de mão, e normal uma troca de olhares, silenciosa. Duo olhou para Quatre em confusão, parecia que os dois haviam se tornado amigos, mesmo com a distância.

– Paiiiiiiiii – Um grito agudo de um menino trouxe a atenção de todos. Ryan veio correndo, todo molhado, provavelmente estava na piscina. Rodou os olhos pelos convidados, analisando cada um, parando em uma certa garota japonesa.

– Holly? – ele chamou meio confuso pela garota. Fazia tempo que não via sua companheira de malandragens.

– Ry? – Holly piscou os olhos, reconhecendo o "primo", que assim considerava. Afinal para ela, seus tios eram todos irmãos, mesmo sabendo que era só uma fantasia da sua cabeça.

– Meu Deus. – Lana apareceu, em seu traje de piscina rosa choque, olhando espantada para os dois a sua frente. – To perdida.

– Ryyyyyyyyyy eu tava com saudades.

Holly gritou animadamente, abraçando o menino que fazia o mesmo. Deus! Como gostava daquele moleque lindo e brincalhão. Não tinha idade para se apaixonar, e nem isso era, seria mais um gostar de primo, seu maior aliado contra as loucas frescuras de Lana.

– Diz que isso é um pesadelo. – a pequena patricinha olhou chorona para os pais e seus tios. Não podia estar vendo o que realmente seus olhos mostravam.

Holly não estava ali agarrada com seu irmão. Não! Já não bastava um a abusando, agora seriam dois.

DUAS VEZES MERDA

– Lan querida, você tem que se acostumar. – Quatre falou com sua voz compreensível de pai e a pequena teve vontade de chorar. Se acostumar? Como ela podia se acostumar com dois seres da caverna em seu quintal? Deus! Holly deveria assistir Barbie, mas preferia ver X-men. Algum dia ensinaram a ela o que era ser menina cor de rosa?

– Eu mereço.

E saiu bufando pelo jardim, olhando os dois doidos, falando provavelmente de coisas nada apropriadas para uma típica patricinha.

– Heero eu posso falar com você?

O japonês olhou para Trowa, já sabendo sobre o que o assunto se tratara. De relance olhou para Duo que conversava freneticamente com Quatre, provavelmente contando a nova novidade.

Suspirou, tendo que se entregar a esse problema da vida.

– Claro.

Trowa sorriu e conduziu o menor até uma sala, bem pequena na realidade.

– Eu...- o latino fechou a porta atrás de si, se voltando para Heero que mantia a cabeça baixa. – Eu estou com os exames. – respirou fundo, mexendo em uma gaveta da mesa, tirando papeis dela – Ou você decide fazer essa operação, ou você morre.

Heero o encarou, não se espantando muito com a notícia, sabia disso. Sabia que tempo era uma coisa que não tinha mais. Só que...Parecia tudo tão confuso.

Agora que Duo estava com Holly, poderia fazer a cirurgia, deixando a garota em seus cuidados, mas...

Teria que explicar a Holly, teria que contar a Duo, a Wufei, Quatre...não estava pronto para ser o alvo das atenções de ...pena.

– Contou para Duo? – Trowa olhou o menor e Heero apenas negou com a cabeça, sentindo a raiva transparecer no latino pela resposta. Queria contar...Mas ao mesmo tempo...Não sabia ao certo o que deveria fazer, estava confuso. Alguém ao menos considerara que ele era uma pessoa muito confusa em relação aos sentimentos? Ele não sabia se Duo...

O deixaria

– Nós somos seus amigos Heero. – Trowa levantou a cabeça do japonês, vendo o medo em seu olhar. Não havia o medo de Duo ter que agüentar esse fardo com ele, só havia o desespero de ser abandonado pelo americano, mesmo sabendo que esse o amava muito – Nunca vamos te abandonar, você sabe disso.

Heero baixou a cabeça novamente, deixando o corpo exausto sentar em uma cadeira que havia na sala. Podia sentir que Trowa compreendia seus pensamentos. Precisava de ajuda. Precisava de ajuda para tirar todo o peso de suas costas.

Dizer de uma vez que estava com câncer. Que não agüentava ver Holly sofrer cada vez que lembrava de Relena, e que se culpava por isso. Por não agüentar mais ter tantos pesadelos com aquele bastardo loiro. Por ter ficado anos a sua mercê e o medo de ter algo com Duo interferir em seu relacionamento. O medo de perder o americano e voltar para o reino, ficar desmaiando a toda hora, sentindo-se vulnerável e perdido, achando que Zechs viria pagá-lo e que de brinque mataria todo mundo, inclusive seus amigos e Holly.

Tinha medo.

Trowa viu o menor se desmoronar em pensamentos, o rosto contorcido em certas lembranças, porém nada fez.

Deixou-o sozinho, com suas dores, apenas o fitando.

Heero era um poço de problemas e mistérios.

Que precisavam ser postos para fora, antes dele próprio sucumbir na dor.

– Talvez seja a hora de contar Heero.

– Não.

Trowa o olhou, espantado. Será que ele não entendia o quanto aquilo estava perigoso? Será que não entendia que podia morrer se não se cuidasse?

– Eu estou me acertando agora com Duo, não quero que ele saiba disso agora.

– E quando ele vai saber? – Trowa bradou forte – Quando você vai decidir contar para ele que você esta morrendo?

– Eu...- céus, a verdade doía muito – eu não quero contar, não agora.

As lágrimas vieram junto com uma dor em seu lado direito. Trowa havia batido nele?

Tocou a bochecha, sentindo-a doer. Será que ele não entendia? Trowa não podia ficar do seu lado por algum tempo, se colocar no seu lugar e ver que o medo o estava atormentando mais que tudo?

– Você nunca vai estar sozinho..

– Mas..Duo...

– Duo nunca vai abandona-lo.

Não ia? Duo não ia abandona-lo? Heero deixou a cabeça cair pesadamente no ombro do latino. Estava sendo vulnerável, sabia. Mas mesmo assim estava tudo tão confuso.

Arrepiou-se quando sentiu os braços fortes o abraçando. Não. Ele não estava sozinho. Seus amigos estavam com ele, Duo também estaria.

– Hoje à noite...Eu conto.

Trowa assentiu, feliz por ter conseguido ao menos uma resposta concreta. Afastou-se de Heero e teve que fazer uma cara feia quando viu a mancha avermelhada em seu rosto.

Havia passado dos limites;

Duo não ia gostar nada disso.

– Limpe o rosto e me desculpe pelo soco..

– Não. – Heero levantou, limpando as lágrimas - Eu estava precisando disso. Obrigado.

Trowa teve que sorrir, quando viu que realmente as coisas iam começar a tomar seus rumos. De uma vez por todas.

**Continua...**

Minha gente! Isso está se tornando repetitivo, mas realmente esse cap foi uma complicação! Me desculpem mais uma vez !

Reescrevi muitas vezes esse cap, perdi a inspiração...rodei muito para conseguir termina-lo.

Na verdade eu ia escrever mais, só que estou sem inspiração nenhuma! As idéias estão todas embaralhadas na minha cabeça e eu não queria ferrar essa fic mais do que já ferrei com esse porcaria que escrevi.

Eu realmente achei um lixo. Por favor, me digam que eu não acabei com a fic com essas linhas odiosas, por favor?

Well...to tão desanimada que nem responder aos coments eu vou...só agradeço muito mesmo as pessoas que comentaram, (**Yuukii, Darksoul,Arashi Kaminari,MaiMai,Ilia-chan,Litha-chan**) por que foram vocês que me deram o pouco de coragem que eu precisava para escrever esse cap!

Fico por aqui!

Beijos Karin-chan 


	7. Não Podia

**Descobertas**

**Cap 7 – Não podia**

O dia passou rápido. Rápido demais para Heero. Prometera a Trowa que contaria a Duo sobre sua doença e começara a se arrepender à medida que o tempo passava.

Já era final de tarde e o desespero dentro do japonês começava a crescer. Como contaria para ele tal coisa? Duo sentiria nojo dele, ou algo parecido? Tremeu diante da possibilidade, se ajeitando melhor no parapeito da janela, vendo as poucas estrelas que começavam a surgir.

De longe, no jardim, pode ver Holly e Ryan correndo atrás de Lana, assustando a garota com um sapo que estava na mão do menino. Quando era criança não tinha tanta responsabilidade, ou melhor, sempre tivera, mas naquele tempo Odin sempre estava ao seu lado. É difícil acreditar que crescera feito um soldado para as guerras, que nunca tivera uma infância normal.

Heero olhou para os pequenos. Não! Nunca tivera uma, nunca correra, nunca brincara. Olhou de novo para eles, vendo Lana cair e Ryan soltar o sapo em cima da cabeça dela, enquanto a pequena gritava como se tivesse sendo atacada por um desconhecido.

Nenhum deles haviam tido nada.

Merda de vida nenhuma.

Mas por que ele era o único que depois de todas as mortes, depois de tanta guerra, ainda tinha problemas? Era uma praga...Talvez.

Rodou os olhos pelo céu azulado. Talvez tenha feito algo de errado em uma outra vida.

– O que está pensando? – Heero voltou-se assustado para a porta do quarto em que estava. Duo o olhava com aquele rosto compreensivo de sempre, aqueles olhos lhe transmitindo força.

– Você esteve distante a tarde inteira. – Duo se aproximou, ficando de frente ao japonês. – Wufei e Treize estão lá embaixo, chegaram faz pouco tempo, não vai falar com eles? – novamente rebateu e Heero não teve como responder. Baixou o olhar. Não estava a fim de conversar.

Não estava a fim de nada. A simples idéia de manter Duo a par da situação, naquela noite o estava enlouquecendo.

– Hee. – Heero sorriu, ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado com tanto carinho e logo um leve toque em seu rosto, fazendo carinho. – Ta tudo bem?

Tudo bem...Estava longe de estar bem.

– Aa. Tudo bem. – sorriu, tentando mostrar confiança, apesar de achar ter falhado em seu sorriso. Não conseguia mentir para Duo completamente. Era uma fraqueza sua.

– Posso ficar aqui com você, ou a lua é só sua.

A lua?

As íris azuis se voltaram para o céu, vendo a pequena esfera brilhar por debaixo de uma nuvem clara. Era linda. Brilhante. Bem pequena vendo da terra.

Quando estava no espaço a lua era um cemitério horroroso. Um local rio e sem vida. Mas vendo desse jeito, dava até vontade de pegar, de brincar.

– Fique...Se quiser.

Duo sorriu abertamente, sentando também no parapeito da janela, deixando Heero entre suas pernas, as costas do menor contra seu peito.

Queria ficar assim. Agarrada com o pequeno, para nunca mais soltar. Beijou por detrás do pescoço desse e Heero se arrepiou com o toque, gemendo baixinho. Seu ponto de prazer estava descoberto. Deus! Como era sensível naquela região.

– Aquela cama parece bem tentadora, não é? – as palavras saíram mais sensuais do que deviam. Heero olhou para a cama no meio do quarto e voltou o olhar para o largo sorriso que brilhava no rosto de Duo.

– Eu te quero tanto Heero. Mas só se você me quiser.

Heero sentiu-se feliz internamente sabendo que Duo respeitara a sua vontade também. Deus! Como queria pular naquela cama e ser tomado por Duo...mas...Zechs.

– Hey...eu não estou te forçando a nada. – Duo abraçou o corpo menor com seus braços, parando a leve tremedeira que Heero tivera.

– Eu não vou fazer nada se você não quiser. – Heero arregalou os olhos, sentindo as mãos de Duo o apertando. Havia tremido, nem que seja por pouco na frente dele. Só por que aquele desgraçado...

– Não Duo. Não é isso. – Virou bruscamente, procurando as ametistas e tudo que encontrou foi o carinho nelas.

– Eu nunca vou te forçar a nada Heero. Não minto. Quero muito fazer amor com você, mas se você não quer, tudo bem, eu entendo, você tem o...

Bobo! Duo era muito bobo. Beijou aqueles lábios maravilhosos. Claro que queria fazer amor com ele, só precisava de um empurrãozinho para tirar o maldito loiro da sua cabeça.

Somente isso.

– Eu te amo Duo. Te amo muito.

**ooo**

– Não tem jeito. Agora que Duo subiu os dois não voltam mais. – Quatre falou, sentando novamente ao lado de Trowa, olhando para Treize e Wufei que estavam no sofá da frente.

– Finalmente aqueles dois se acertaram. – Wufei suspirou baixinho se acomodando no ombro de Treize. Agora que todos estavam acertados teve que sorrir internamente. Na época da guerra, nunca em sua vida namoraria Treize ou pensaria em relações entre os amigos.

O tempo havia passado. E muito. Haviam crescido e aprendido sobre a vida. Olhou para Quatre que segurava a mão de Trowa fortemente, enquanto falava de uma de suas aventuras com os pequenos encrenqueiros. Sentiu Treize gargalhar, mas estava pouco interessado na conversa. As lembranças revirando em sua mente.

Dos dias que brigava feio com Duo. Quando descobriu que Heero era apenas um humano qualquer, tendo fraquezas e defeitos. Acontecera tudo tão rápido. Ainda podia lembrar de quando tentara matar Treize e achara que conseguira.

Ele realmente podia afirmar que tinha uma vida descente!

– O que você acha Fei?

O chinês rodou os olhos pelo loiro que ria abertamente.

– Eu acho que você deveria me chamar de Wufei. – reclamou, porém brincando.

– Quer dizer que eu não posso mais chamá-lo de Wu-love? – Treize falou em seu ouvido, mais foi o bastante para deixar Wufei como um pimentão. Quatre riu do pobre chinês, nunca imaginaria o incrível justiceiro sendo chamado dessa maneira.

– Wu-love. Que lindo!

E Quatre gargalhava mais ainda vendo o acanhamento do chinês. Agora sabia como Duo se sentia ao aperreá-lo. Era maravilhoso.

Wufei estava com os braços cruzados e Treize ria internamente. Era muito fácil deixa-lo encabulado, principalmente com uma coisa tão intima. – Não ligue pro Quatre, ele não vai ter "festinhas" hoje por causa dos filhos, diferente de nós. – Treize sussurrou baixinho fazendo o garoto ao seu lado corar mais ainda.

Sabia muito bem o que era essas "festinhas", e elas estavam longe de ser com balões e bolos.

**ooo **

– Sra Rany? – Um homem musculoso, entrou no quarto da mulher.

Olhou por todo o ambiente, vendo a bela a sua frente. Ela estava janela, olhando para as estrelas. O cabelo preto solto, fazendo contraste com a sua pele pálida.

– Você acha que ele está vivo?

O Maior a olhou e entendeu quem era "ele". A garota se referia a Zechs Marquise o homem que arrancava desejos da sua paixão secreta. Sentiu raiva, apertando os punhos. Rany as vezes era maligna, outras vezes quando se tratava de Zechs se tornava a pessoa mais ingênua que conhecia.

Mas no fundo, aquela mulher não tinha coração. Lembrava muito bem da cisma que ela tinha com Noin. Sempre desconfiando que ela tinha um relacionamento com seu amado.

As memórias de ter estrangulado a tenente de cabelos azuis perturbavam sua mente, mesmo sendo um assassino. Sabia que Noin não havia tido nada com Zechs, apenas amizade.

– Ele morreu Sra, você sabe disso. – baixou a cabeça, vendo a raiva transparecer no olhsr da mulher. Como ela reagiria se soubesse que foi ele que matara Zechs?

– Quero ela ainda amanhã em minhas mãos. – falou brava, com o olhar de morte para o subordinado. Como ele ousara dizer que Zechs não estava vivo? Ele deveria estar em uma das colônias, fazendo uma festa surpresa para ela, e logo ficariam juntos.

Sorriu com a sua idéia, andando até a cômoda, retirando uma espada que antigamente Zechs carregava.

– Se ela não estiver aqui amanhã, eu corto sua cabeça fora.

O homem abaixou a cabeça em reverência e saiu da sala. Era melhor obedecer e rapta-la logo.

Além do que, teria com quem brincar.

**ooo **

– Essa não acorda por mais uns dois dias. – Duo falou, entrando no apartamento com Holly no colo. Comentando sobre o relacionamento de Wufei e Treize, porém Heero não estava nenhum pouco interessado.

Cabeça baixa, perdido em pensamentos. Era assim que ele se encontrara. Viu Duo entrar e colocar a pequena no sofá vermelho, se espreguiçando logo após. Deveria mesmo contar para ele agora? Prometera a Trowa...

Mas...

– Está com fome?

Heero arregalou os olhos diante da pergunta. Duo havia comido por dois e ainda estava com fome? O que danado esse homem tinha no estômago?

– Não acha que comeu demais?

O americano o olhou e quis dar um beijo naqueles lábios. Heero ficava lindo quando estava totalmente fora da realidade.

– Hee, eu perguntei se você está com fome. Não comeu praticamente nada, nem no almoço nem no jantar.

Queria se esconder por estar na lua. Seus ouvidos não pareciam estar muito bem. Olhou para Duo. Realmente não havia comido muita coisa. Sentia seu estomago reclamar, porém o seu nervosismo ignorava totalmente este.

– Vou ver se tem alguma comida instantânea.

– Duo, não...

– Você vai comer Heero, isso é uma ordem. – disse ríspido. Deixando o japonês derrotado. Estava prestes a ver o menor desmaiar de fome bem na sua frente se não fizesse aquela cabeça dura engolir algo.

Ambos foram até cozinha. Heero desabando sobre a cadeira. Não estava cansado fisicamente, mas o peso em sua mente estava arrastando toda a sua força para um abismo. Era agora. Sabia que o momento em que seu segredo seria revelado estava chegando. Estava pronto para isso?

Para suportar o olhar de pena sobre ele? De preocupação? De nojo talvez...de abandono?

Abaixou a cabeça, sentindo Duo procurar nas sacolas de supermercado que agora se encontravam no chão alguma comida que podia ser feita por dois idiotas de cozinha. Não tinha certeza se Duo o abandonaria. Na verdade achava que não. Seu medo maior era contar que sua doença piorou por causa do Reino, do maldito loiro.

Se Duo soubesse que ele estava sujo pelo loiro desgraçado, o que ele faria? Se descobrisse que fora um mero prostituto por tantos anos. O que faria?

– Quer macarrão ou prefere pizza?

Heero o olhou escolhendo um dos dois não se importando muito. Queria apenas que tudo acabasse. Como seria bom se ainda tivesse a expressão que deixava todos assustados. Mas não tinha, não tinha mais a sua mascara. Não conseguiria mais fingir. Não conseguiria dizer a Duo sem desabar e ter medo.

Merda de vida!

Não merecia isso. Não mesmo.

– Duo...

Quando aquelas três letrinhas haviam saído da sua boca? Droga! Não estava nem ao menos concentrado para isso.

O americano virou-se, olhando para Heero, as mãos na cabeça, pensativo, olhando fixo para a parede. Heero estava muito distraído hoje. Mal falara com ninguém, o olhar cobalto nas nuvens, em outro mundo. Percorreu o olhar pelo corpo do menor vendo quanto ele estava tenso. Sabia que boa coisa não via, não era certo pressionar, mas sentia tanta curiosidade em saber do motivo de tanto aperreio dele.

– Hee eu já disse, você não...

– Eu to morrendo Duo.

As palavras saíram em um sussurro, mas foi o bastante para arregalar os olhos do americano. Ele havia escutado mesmo aquilo? Heero estaria louco? Buscou uma resposta no olhar dele, vendo apenas uma lágrima descer tristemente. Só podia ser brincadeira. Heero estava bem, perfeitamente...

– Eu tenho câncer. – falou baixo, olhando para a mesa, cravando as unhas em sua mão não suportando olhar para Duo. Era hora da verdade. – Eu tenho um tumor no cérebro, e caso eu faça a operação, terei pouquíssimas chances, isso se não perder a visão ou os movimentos do braço...

– Como? – foi tudo que ele ouviu. Olhou para o americano, os olhos arregalados, espantado demais com a notícia. A boca levemente aberta e a sobrancelha num misto de confusão. – Heero do que é que você está falando? Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira? – perguntou aflito, dando um pequeno sorriso tentando arrancar um "é brincadeira, seu baka" da boca do menor.

Porém tudo que houve foi silêncio.

– Heero?

– Deixa-me terminar – pediu, não agüentando mais aquela angustia, ia falar tudo de uma vez e logo estaria acabado - depois você pode me colocar pra fora da sua vida.

Duo tentou protestar, mas as órbitas azuis não deixaram. Sentou calmo na cadeira defronte ao outro, tendo toda a atenção dele. Heero precisava urgente fazer um tratamento ante neurose. Por que ia expulsa-lo da sua vida?

– O Zero System afetou meu cérebro...Você sabe que usei muito essa máquina e ela danificou minha mente, criando uma espécie de tumor em mim. Quando descobri isso, a Relena já estava em depressão e eu não podia deixar Holly sozinha...Por isso não fiz nada na época. – Heero suspirou, baixando a cabeça novamente, a mesa parecia tão importante agora – Muito tempo se passou e agora a operação pode custar minha vida, ou meus movimentos corporais, qualquer parte de nervos que esteja próxima do tumor, por isso...naquele dia eu desmaiei no hotel. Eu tive um tipo de sequela, dores provocadas pelo tumor.

– Por que não me contou antes?

O olhar agora estava sério. Duo o olhou sem brincadeiras, vendo Heero praticamente desmoronar em sua frente. Como não havia com quem deixar Holly caso algo de ruim acontecesse? O que ele era afinal? Será que a palavra padrinho significava alguma coisa naquela cabeça oca? Deus! Havia Quatre, Trowa e até mesmo Wufei que não se dava muito bem com criança. Até ele e Treize poderiam cuidar da pequena. O que o impedia afinal?

– Não pude.

– Como assim você não pode? Heero você tem noção do que está me dizendo. – levantou agressivo da cadeira derrubando essa. – Você devia ter me contado assim que descobriu, devia ter deixado Holly comigo pra fazer essa merda de operação. Você tem noção do que você fez? – gritou bravo, já perdendo todo o controle que tinha. Doía ter que falar isso pra ele, mas doía mais ainda saber que Heero ia morrer. Ele ia morrer e não poda fazer nada. Só por que a cabeça dura do seu amado era mais baka que a dele.

– Eu quis dizer quando eu descobri, mas eu não podia. – as lágrimas corriam soltas pelo rosto do japonês. Como faria Duo entender que não podia se aproximar de nenhum deles sem ter mortes e mais estupros. O maldito ainda era vivo na época, morreu pouco tempo depois, mas o trauma já estava lá. Não conseguia mais se aproximar de nenhum deles sem pensar que o loiro poderia ferir seus amigos, sua filha e até mesmo o estuprar novamente.

Quando visitara Duo há tempos atrás com Holly teve um bom castigo ao voltar. Ainda poder sentir a dor em todo seu corpo e as promessas do loiro de mandar matar Holly no meio da noite. Como faria Duo entender sem contar sua verdadeira posição de escravo que era do maldito maníaco.

Simplesmente não dava.

Era impossível.

– Hey..calma. Desculpa eu ter gritado com você.

Duo o abraçou carinhosamente por trás tentando acalmar as lágrimas, o desespero do outro. Havia ultrapassado os limites, sabia, mas agora sua mente tinha algo em sua mente o dizendo que alguém não deixava Heero os procurar. Apertou mais o pequeno entre si, cerrando os punhos com raiva. Será que Relena havia feito alguma coisa com ele? Afinal ele não a amava pra começar, e agora essa possível dominação? Era isso, Relena tinha algo que fazia Heero ser um subordinado dela?

Talvez.

– Eu queria Duo, mas não podia...

– Shh..ta bom meu amor, eu sei. – largou Heero, ajoelhando-se perto dele, fitando as lagrimas que cobriam o lindo rosto. Por Deus! Tinha que ajudar ele. Heero não merecia tanto azar na vida. – Ta tudo bem. Agente vai resolver isso.

– Eu já resolvi com Trowa.

O olhar do americano não poderia ser de maior espanto. Trowa sabia e ele não?

– Eu só quero que você cuide de Holly caso eu morra.

– E quem disse que você ai morrer? – Duo perguntou colocando um sorriso de animo no rosto. Não queria nem pensar nessa possibilidade.

– Mas..

– Nada de mais. – o silenciou, colocando dois dedos em sua boca – Você sobreviveu a uma auto destruição no seu gundam, uma operação não vai te matar.

Derrotado o japonês apenas confirmou, sabendo que as coisas não eram bem em assim.

Duo encostou a cabeça na coxa do menor, pensando agora em uma frase que lhe chamara atenção. Por que ele havia...

– O que te fez pensar que eu não o queria mais em minha vida? – levantou a cabeça, olhando para Heero que estava levemente tremendo e ainda derramando lágrimas. – Eu nunca vou querer você longe de mim. Você pode ficar cego, paraplégico, perder um braço que eu vou continuar te amando da mesma maneira.

Deus! Como Heero amava aquele americano. Escorreu da cadeira, sendo aparado pelos braços de Duo que o apertaram em um abraça carinhoso. Só de pensar que poderia morrer e não poder ficar mais com ele o arrasava por dentro.

Não queria morrer

Não podia.

– Sente isso. – Duo pegou a mão de Heero, colocando-a em cima do seu peito.- É meu coração Hee e ele é todo seu. – Beijou a testa do menor o aninhando melhor em seus braços – Eu vou cuidar de você Hee-chan, não se preocupe.

Feliz.

Depois de tudo, era assim que Heero se sentia.

Sorriu, deixando ser consolado e abraçado pelo maior. Estava seguro.

– É melhor você dormir, já é tarde. – Duo olhou no relógio que havia em seu pulso, notando que o tempo realmente passara ali. Olhou pra Heero vendo rosto ainda vermelho pelas lágrimas. Ele precisava de descanso.

De agora em diante seria um protetor do japonês.

Herro estranhou quando Duo passou os braços pelas suas pernas. Olhou para Duo e esse apenas piscou.

– Eu sempre quis fazer isso.

– Duo! – Heero exclamou, sentindo ser levantado pelo americano, ficando nos braços dele, segurou-se em seu pescoço olhando para as ametistas dizendo um "eu posso andar" que logo foi ignorado.

Passaram por Holly e a garota nem se mexeu. Devia estar mesmo em um sono profundo. Carregou o menor até seu quarto o colocando na grande cama.

Ele era lindo.

– Hoje você vai dormir bem juntinho de mim, quero ter certeza que você está bem. – disse retirando a camisa e a calça, colocando um short para dormir.

– Se Holly nos encontrar juntos de manhã?

– Você ta falando daquela criatura que se apossou do meu sofá? Ela não acorda nem em um milhão de anos. – sorriu, pegando uma blusa e um short confortável dando para Heero.

– Aquela diaba só vai acordar daqui a dois séculos, enquanto isso ela vai permanecer hibernando.

Heero sorriu, vendo o maior empurrar as roupas totalmente embrulhadas dentro do armário, tentando fechar esse.

Ouviu ele falar algo, mas não se importou muito. Talvez essa seria a hora para finalmente retirar as marcas do loiro de si, quem sabe Duo não tirasse o medo que o desgraçado deixou em sua mente. Isso significaria que Duo teria que toca-lo? Respirou pesadamente, sentindo sua mente gritar um "não". As más lembranças estavam estampadas em sua mente, não conseguiria transar com Duo...Mesmo que fosse para tentar esquecer Zechs.

Tentar não ia matar..ia?

Talvez

– Duo...

– Não que eu me importe que o Trowa estivesse sabendo disso antes de mim, mas...

– Faça amor comigo.

Silêncio

Duo parou de falar, olhando para o menor que estava em sua cama. O que ele acabara de pedir? As íris azuis estavam passivas, demonstrando que queria mesmo isso. Mas como Heero poderia se oferecer depois de tudo que escutara. Tinha medo de machuca-lo.

– Heero eu...

– Não vou quebrar Duo, prometo. – deu um sorriso, encorajando o maior, porém em seu interior sua mente teimava em dizer que era loucura. Que nunca aceitaria passar pelo que passou novamente.Mas precisava tirar as más lembranças do loiro e colocar as lembranças com Duo em seu corpo. Queria sentir Duo dentro de si, mesmo que isso ainda o fizesse sentir medo.

Precisava dele.

– Por favor.

– E se eu te machucar. – O americano se aproximou, temendo perder o controle com tal proposta – Se por acaso afetar sua mente de algum jeito e piorar as coisas?

– Não vai Duo. Prometo que não.

Olhou para as ametistas vendo o desejo nelas.

– Me beija.

Era muita maldade. Como Duo podia suportar isso?

Sentou na cama, junto ao menor, passando a mão em seu pescoço. – Eu te amo Heero. – falou levemente, passando a mão pelos lábios entreabertos. – Muito mesmo.

Não agüentou, fechando os espaços entre as duas bocas. Ia finalmente ter aquele corpo para si. Deus! Não parecia ser real! Heero ali, se oferecendo.

Beijou-o calmamente, com carinho, passando a mão pelo seu pescoço e a outra circulando seu corpo o trazendo para junto de si. Como era lindo o doce anjo em seus braços.

– Quando quiser...que eu...pare...- Duo falou, entre os beijos, deitando Heero na cama, explorando cada parte daquele pescoço que fazia o menor se arrepiar de prazer. – Eu paro.

O japonês apenas concordou, tentando esquecer o medo, concentrando-se na língua do americano que o estava provocando, subindo agora para a orelha.

Deus! Como era sensível aos toques. Mordeu o lábio levemente não deixando sair nenhum gemido. Era bom! Não havia dor...Mas ainda sim...O medo...O trauma.

– Bom. – Duo falou, dando leves beijos e lambendo a orelha do japonês, sentindo o corpo embaixo ao seu se arrepiar. Se Heero se comportava assim com apenas isso estava por demais curioso para ver o final disso tudo. Foi descendo os beijos chegando na peça indesejada.

Rapidamente retirou a blusa do menor, a jogando longe, deitando mais uma vez. Heero viu Duo recomeçar a sua exploração e não teve como gemer ao sentir a boca provocando seu mamilo.

"Sensível" – Duo pensou, continuando a lamber ao redor do biquinho para depois beija-lo dando leves mordidas. Provocou-o, deixado o mamilo duro, enquanto Heero respirava alto por conta do prazer. Parecia que todos os toques, menores possíveis afetavam o prazer do japonês. Sorriu, engolindo o outro mamilo, começando a brincar com ele.

– Du-Duo...Deus!

Seu corpo estava repleto de sensações boas. Nunca tivera esses toques, em toda sua vida só tivera dor, era a primeira vez que sentia o prazer percorrer suas veias. Prendeu a respiração, notando que os beijos do americano iam descendo.

Estava pegando fogo.

Mas o medo ainda estava lá.

– Buraquinho lindo. – as ametistas olharam para o umbigo, passando a língua dentro dele. Heero nessa hora deu um pulo, agarrando-se ao lençol, tamanhas sensações.

Com movimentos circulares o maior continuou a colocar a língua dentro do pequeno buraco, lambendo, e tirando arrepios do corpo embaixo ao seu. Olhou para Heero, vendo a expressão de prazer nele, a testa coberta por uma leve camada de suor, os olhos fortemente fechados. Ele era muito tentador.

Sorriu, seguindo a baixo do umbigo, deixando leves beijos e saliva no rastro. Parou de beijar o menor, olhando agora para a segunda peça indesejável. Deus! Como adoraria prova-lo.

Retirou o short sem desgrudar um minuto dos olhos azuis. O menor estava corado, sentido-se totalmente exposto ao olhares do americano.

As ametistas pararam no já duro membro. Seu amor era realmente muito sensível a carícias. Olhou para Heero malicioso vendo-o corar mais ainda. Ele ficava lindo na cor do pimentão.

– To impressionado Hee-chan. – falou divertido e bem próximo ao membro do outro, o que fez Heero pular em antecipação. Deus! Alguém diga para o americano que aquilo se chamava tortura. – A lenda dos asiáticos serem pequenos...Foi por água abaixo.

O japonês sentiu-se corar mais ainda. Ficou feliz por agrada-lo. Isso era evidentemente ótimo. Deu um discreto sorriso que logo desapareceu, quando sentiu a língua quente em sua coxa interna.

– Duo...- suprimiu um gemido, abrindo mais as pernas. Duo era um sádico e estava adorando deixa-lo nesse estado. Beijou a coxa, bem perto da virilha, sentindo Heero soltar gemidos abafados. Sorriu lambendo mais ainda uma cicatriz fina que havia nessa. Com a mão direita pegou no membro do outro, o masturbando levemente, vendo Heero arquear as costas, mordendo os lábios em agonia.

– Por favor...D. – tentou falar, mas tudo que conseguiu foi ficar mais excitado. Podia sentir a mão do americano bombeando levemente seu pênis o impedindo de gozar. Estava dividido entre o prazer e a angustia. Deus! Nunca tivera uma coisa dessas. Buscou com as mãos algo que pudesse apertar em sua agonia. Os lençóis não mais serviam.

– DUOOOOOOO...- soltou um grito, quase se levantado quando o membro foi totalmente engolido pela boca do outro. Estava no paraíso, sentindo o maior o sugar freneticamente, pegando em suas bolas, as massageando.

Era prazer demais

Quente demais.

– Oh Deus... – gemeu mais baixo, abrindo mais as pernas, sentindo todo e qualquer controle se esvaziar de si.

"Lindo" – Duo pensou, engolindo até não poder mais o membro do menor. Sensível até de dizer chega o seu amante era. Olhou malicioso, vendo o prazer estampado em seu rosto. A boca hora aberta, hora fechada, tentando controlar os gemidos. Os músculos do abdômen tensos em puro prazer, e uma fina camada de suor em seu corpo, o deixando irresistível.

Estava louco para ataca-lo, mais sabia que tinha que deixar os desejos de lado. Tinha que ser paciente com Heero, além do que não tinha a menor idéia de como essa "brincadeira" afetaria seu cérebro.

E se o prejudicasse? Fechou os olhos tentando não pensar nisso. Não queria lembrar do quanto poderia machucar ainda mais o menor. Por hora..só prazer.

Continuou a chupar-lo, sem perder uma única reação de Heero. A mão que antes estava na coxa desceu, procurando pela entrada, massageando o lugar em círculos, pressionando de vez em quando.

Heero fechou a boca fortemente, ainda perdido em prazer, sentindo os dedos abeis de Duo apertarem contra seu ânus, mas sem investir com força. Tentou relaxar, tirando o maldito loiro da sua mente e embora Duo o estivesse enlouquecendo com aquela boca, a dor de ter sido violentado estava latejado no fundo dos seus pensamentos.

Duo diminuiu a masturbação, sentindo a resistência de Heero. Queria brincar mais com aquela linda carne que estava em sua boca, mas seu próprio membro já doía por atenção. Olhou pra Heero que mantia os olhos fechados, a boca aberta.

Quis sorrir, ele era lindo!

Afastou os próprios dedos da entrada e retirou o pênis do outra da boca. Rapidamente Heero abriu os olhos, com o olhar de "você quer me matar?" Teve que sorrir ao ver o amante com o olhar assassino pra cima de si.

– Espera aqui Hee. – falou e saiu do quarto, indo até o banheiro. Heero ficou parado, sem entender, onde danado aquele baka ia? Rodou os olhos pelo quarto e os fechou. Como pudera chegar a esse ponto? Duo era extremamente carinhoso, mas não tinha cabeça para isso, não ainda. Tinha que parar, porém seu corpo pedia por mais toques! Deus! Estava confuso!.

– Hee, vai ser um pouco desconfortável, certo?

O japonês abriu os olhos, observando o anjo a sua frente, segurando um tubo, derramando seu conteúdo em seus dedos. O Medo voltou com força total, derrubando todo e qualquer raciocínio do menor.

"Pare", dizia sua mente; "Continue", dizia seu coração.

– Quando quiser que eu...

– Eu sei Duo. – disse, tentando enfiar na cabeça do americano que não era de vidro e ao mesmo tempo convencer a si próprio que podia fazer aquilo. Abriu mais as pernas dando total espaço para o maior, ignorando a mente que chorava para que eles parassem.

Mas agora não podia.

Essa era a única forma de tirar o maldito de seus pensamentos.

Duo ficou entre as pernas abertas do japonês, olhando para a entrada que logo seria invadida. Deus! Como desejava ignorar a preparação e tomar aquele corpo.

Mas sabia que não era bem assim.

Forçou o primeiro dedo, sentindo o corpo do menor resistente. Olhou pra Heero o vendo tentar relaxar.

– Relaxa Hee, não vai doer. – falou calmo, com sorriso no rosto. Temia machuca-lo, mas também não estava mais agüentando de prazer e tesão. Precisava daquele corpo. Ia ter um colapso nervoso se não andassem logo com isso.

– Du..

– Shhh..relaxe. – forçou e dessa vez sentiu seu dedo entrando devagar. Mordeu o lábio quando notou que Heero era muito apertado. Ia morrer quando entrasse naquele corpo.

Devagar foi forçando, fazendo movimentos circulares.

Heero não podia afirmar que doía, era desconfortável, sentia suas paredes alargando depois de tanto tempo, mas não chegava a doer. Cerrou os olhos, sentindo Duo prepara-lo. Duo! Não era Zechs! O loiro não estava ali. Não era Zechs!

– Ta doendo?

Negou, abrindo os olhos, vendo a preocupação no rosto americano. Deus! Que estava fazendo? Não estava preparado para isso. Não tinha como se entregar a Duo e não pensar no loiro. Seu corpo ainda estava traumatizado, sua mente principalmente.

Chorou internamente, sentindo agora outro dedo dentro e si o alargado. Era MUITO desconfortável. Sabia que era só o começo, mas ainda tinha medo do desconhecido. Fechou os olhos e não conseguiu conter o gemido, quando terceiro dedo se atreveu a penetra-lo.

– Machuquei você? - Duo perguntou, movendo os dedos no interior do menor, vendo a expressão nada confortável dele. As íris azuis teimaram em abrir, o rosto contorcido. – Shh...relaxe amor. – falou perto do seu ouvido, tentando achar o local de prazer dentro do outro.

Procurou, movimentando em círculos várias vezes os três dedos.

– Duoooooooooo..- Heero gritou e o maior teve que sorrir, satisfeito com a sua descoberta. Viu o menor se contorcer em prazer enquanto atacava a sua próstata sem piedade.

– Quer que eu pare? – perguntou sarcástico.

– NÃO – gritou seu corpo, mas internamente sua cabeça produzira um "SIM"

Duo teve que sorrir mais uma vez. Deus! Aquele japonês era muito sensível. Ficou assim por algum tempo, provocando Heero, retirando gemidos da doce boca.

Foi quando o membro esquecido e intocado do traçado reclamou. Até podia ouvi-lo dizendo: "tem alguém que quer participar da festa também!" E ria desconfortável. O Volume em suas calças grande bastante.

Retirou os dedos de dentro de Heero, ouvindo protesto dele. Seu amado havia mesmo gostado daquilo.

– Hee, agora vai doer, e eu quero que você me diga se quiser parar, certo?

Assentiu com a cabeça, sua mente reclamando, chorando para parar com aquilo. Queria o prazer, mas o medo era maior.

Precisava de Duo.

Mas tinha medo.

O americano retirou o short, revelando seu duro membro. Heero o olhou pasmo, ficando pálido na mesma hora. Lembranças de Zechs acertaram sua cabeça. A dor. Aquela carne grossa o penetrando por trás. O Machucando. Não podia.

Não iria conseguir.

Sem saber a luta pela qual Heero estava passando, Duo estava pegando fogo. Precisava entrar naquela bunda apertada ou iria morrer. Pegou o frasco de lubrificante derramando sobre o próprio membro. Enquanto em mente repetia como uma manta: "controlecontrolecontrole"

Só via a hora de perder a cabeça e atacar Heero. Se o fizesse teria certeza de se matar depois.

– Hee você vai precisar relaxar.

Esse apenas ficou calado. Olhando para o membro do maior. Não podia fazer isso consigo próprio. Já estava sendo masoquista demais. Achava que conseguiria, mas estava enganado.Gostava dos toques, era bom sentir aquelas sensações, mas...não podia se entregar novamente.

Não podia.

Com cuidado, Duo trouxe as pernas do menino para sua cintura, deixando seu membro na altura da apertada entrada. Passou mais lubrificante nessa, não querendo machuca-lo e então forçou a ponta do seu pênis.

Heero sentiu o membro forçando a sua entrada e chorou, as lágrimas começaram a cair, manchando o rosto. Não! Eram traumas demais! Não havia como.

Olhou pra cima e o que viu o fez pular, se afastando do americano, protegendo seu corpo nu, enquanto tremia levemente.

– Hee? O que houve? – Duo perguntou preocupado, vendo o menor chorando e tremendo, porém Heero não o enxergava.

Os cabelos de Duo estavam loiros, seu rosto estava mais sério, o corpo era mais velho. Deus! Era Zechs! O maldito estava na sua frente.

– Hee? – Duo chamou novamente, olhando o medo nas íris azuis. O que acontecera afinal?

Heero balançou a cabeça, ouvindo a voz asquerosa o chamando de "meu putinho". Não queria ouvir. Não queria ver. Era demais para ele. Foi quando sentiu os braços de alguém o abraçando, olhou para cima vendo o rosto de Duo preocupado.

Duo...era Duo...?

"Sou eu, seu puto" – a voz cortante latejou em sua mente, e Heero novamente pode ver a imagem de Zechs em Duo.

Chorou freneticamente, empurrando o maior para longe.

Precisava...sair dali.

Sentia-se mal.

Entrou no banheiro aos prantos, jogando-se no sanitário, vomitando a pouca comida que havia em seu corpo.

O que ele estava fazendo afinal? Quase que ia sendo estuprado novamente. Era isso? Ele queria ser estuprado?

Não...mas...Zechs morrera, ele não podia estar ali.

– Shhh...calma Hee-chan, ta tudo bem, já passou. – novamente os braços o abraçaram, acariciando suas costas. Era Duo! O olhar sereno de Duo.

Mas...e o maldito?

Estava tudo tão confuso.

Afastou-se dele, vendo o olhar magoado do maior em cima de si. Mas não podia. Sentou no chão frio do Box, abraçando as pernas, chorando. Havia confundido Duo com o loiro...era isso? Havia visto o loiro em Duo?

Chorou mais ainda, tentando entender. Queria agradar a Duo, queria fazer amor com ele, queria tirar o loiro, os traumas, mas sua mente não deixava.

Suas lembranças não deixavam.

Do outro lado do banheiro o americano anda estava sem entender. Heero estava com medo dele, era isso? Olhou para o pequeno. Ele estava tão indefeso, chorando. Droga! Havia feito Heero chorar. Não devia ter aceitado aquele pedido.

Apertou os punhos, raivoso, observando o menor se contorcer. Alguém havia traumatizado seu amor. Isso era claro. Ninguém agia daquela forma sem um grande trauma por detrás de tudo. Deus! Quem deixara Heero nesse estado?

– Hee...sou eu...- falou baixinho, mas ele se contorceu mais ainda contra a parede, colocando as mãos no ouvido.

Duo estava com vontade de socar o desgraçado que deixara Heero assim. Se o visse com certeza o mataria. Como alguém pudera ferir tanto seu pequeno?

Suspirou pesadamente, temendo em aproximar-se e causar mais dor a ele. Olhou mais uma vez para Heero e depois para o próprio membro que ainda se encontrava desperto.

Era inútil tentar algo agora. Derrotado saiu do banheiro, deixando Heero sozinho, precisava se acalmar para depois saber quem era o desgraçado que o perturbara.

**ooo**

"loucoloucoloucolouco" Sua mente repetia dolorosamente, o lembrando da estupidez que ia fazer.

Era normal sentir a necessidade de querer tirar toda a sujeira que o desgraçado deixara em si. Queria ficar limpo..mas

Não ia conseguir isso se entregando a Duo, ignorando seus medos e se expondo novamente. Quando vira o pênis de Duo, quando o enxergara como o loiro. Deus! Havia doído! Era como se todas as lembranças, todos os estupros, as humilhações, as dores daquele sádico voltassem.

Abraçou mais ainda os joelhos, descansando sua cabeça neles. Se fechasse os olhos, podia ver claramente o maníaco o cortando com o canivete. Podia sentir a dor.

E ela era insuportável.

Apertou os punhos, sentindo-se com raiva, com nojo do que iria fazer a agora a pouco. Ia estuprar sua mente, seu corpo mais uma vez, mesmo que fosse com Duo.

– Duo...- suspirou baixinho. O que esse pensaria agora? Deus! Teria que contar a verdade para ele?

Levantou-se cambaleando até o vaso sanitário, vomitando mais ainda. Seu estômago dando reviravoltas.

Não estava bem.

Nunca estivera bem.

Sentou-se novamente, tentando por os pensamentos em ordem. A pessoa que estava no quarto não era Zechs, era Duo e ele nunca o machucaria, sabia disso.

Fora ele que pedira para fazer sexo, Duo não o forçara, ele não o atirara na cama, obrigando a se oferecer sob ameaças. Não era Zechs.

Era seu amor.

Permitiu sorrir, levantando-se, ficando de frente para a porta do banheiro. O americano deveria estar confuso, a culpa não havia sido dele afinal.

Era sua a culpa...toda sua.

**ooo**

No quarto o corpo já indisposto estava sentado na cama, os pensamentos revirados, tentando entender melhor. Se alguém realmente havia machucado Heero...por quanto tempo fora isso?

Duo suprimiu um gemido, tentando se controlar. Heero nunca fora assim! Ele sempre comandava as coisas e na época da guerra até pensara que ele seria o "seme" da relação. Tudo mudara com o repentino casamento dele com Relena. Foi ali que ele começou a fraquejar, que o guerreiro forte se tornou apenas um mero humano com fraquezas. Aquela desgraçada havia feito coisas imperdoáveis com seu Heero? Era isso?

Chegava a ser tão traumatizante, o bastante para deixa-lo chorando como uma criança.

– Maldita vagabunda.

– Não a culpe. – a voz saiu baixa, quase como um sussurro. O americano olhou para o banheiro, vendo Heero lá, parado na porta, os olhos ainda chorosos, mas bem mais calmo. – Por favor não a culpe.

Heero tornou a repetir, sabendo que seu amante não era burro e provavelmente estaria pensando em Relena. Não fora ela quem o deixara assim. Longe disso! Às vezes chegava a agradecer dos dias em que ela grudava em si, impedindo Zechs e os seus planos. De certa forma Relena havia sido boa com ele.

Ela não sabia da sua condição. Mas também já não o tratava mais como marido depois de um tempo. Ela o tratava como amigo e sempre o ajudava.

Até lembrava dela o apoiando para ir ao encontro do americano. Teria ido, se o loiro não o ameaçasse.

– Quem foi Heero? – Duo perguntou com a voz baixa tentando manter o controle. Sabia que Heero não ia dizer a ele. Talvez algum trauma de infância que fora novamente desperto.

O japonês não respondeu, olhando para o chão. Não podia dizer a Duo que fora Zechs. Não podia simplesmente dizer para ele que fora estuprado pelo maldito por mais de quatro anos.

Era nojo demais.

Humilhação demais.

– Me desculpe por não notar. – Heero o olhou admirado. Por que Duo estava pedindo desculpas? Ele não teve culpa. A culpa era dos seus traumas, da sua mente que não aceitava em ser maltratada novamente. Duo não tinha nada haver com seus pensamentos. – Se eu tivesse notado, teria dito "não" quando você pediu para fazer amor comigo.

– É um problema meu Duo...você não tinha que notar, a culpa é minha. Eu que fiz a merda, eu que...

– Não sei o que aconteceu com você Hee, mas eu te amo e nunca faria mal a você. – Duo abriu os braços, o olhar sereno no rosto. – Não importa o que essa pessoa fez a você, eu não sou ela, mas nunca vou te forçar a nada.

Ele era o baka mais encantador do mundo!

Heero ainda nu andou até a cama, jogando-se nos braços do americano. Sentiu esse o abraçar, dizendo que o amava e esperaria o tempo necessário para que a mente te concordasse com o coração.

Não era Zechs!

Era seu Duo.

E ali dormiu.

Protegido

**ooo**

Era 6:00 da manhã quando a pequena bocejou, abrindo os olhos. Bendita seja à vontade de ir ao banheiro em plena manhã.

Levantou do sofá, cansada, cambaleando.

Holly parou espantada quando abriu a porta do quarto do americano, pensando ser o banheiro. Olhou para cena horrorizada. Seu pai e seu tio abraçados e nus.

Ok

O que era isso afinal. Tentou sair dali, as idéias revirando sua mente, porém bateu em um copo que estava em cima da cômoda, o derrubando.

Só teve tempo de sair correndo dali, quando Heero abriu os olhos, vendo a garota sair correndo.

Só podia ser brincadeira.

Levantou-se assustado. Holly não podia ter visto aquilo nunca. Pegou o short, vestindo-o, ignorando o próprio corpo cansado e os protestos de Duo que estava acordando.

Tinha que ir atrás dela.

Saiu do quarto, deixando Duo neste. Olhou pela casa e nada da menina. Deus! Onde ela estava?

– Filha? – perguntou calmo, como explicaria a sua menina que estava tendo um relacionamento com seu tio?

Foi quando a porta do apartamento lhe chamou á atenção. A chave balançando.

Não!

Ela não ousaria fugir.

Saiu do apartamento, aos prantos, ignorando os chamados de Duo. O que aquela garota tinha em mente afinal?

Correu nas escadas, sentindo o coração apertado. Sua filha o odiaria? Deixaria de ter orgulho dele?

Balançou a cabeça, ignorando seus pensamentos. Não ia agüentar ver o olhar magoado, o olhar de nojo da pequena, não dela.

Chegou ao térreo suando, gritando pelo hall o nome da pequena, olhando desesperado para todos os cantos.

– Ela correu pra fora Sr Yui.

O porteiro avisou e o japonês correu novamente, sentindo sua cabeça pesar, começando com as dores.

Olhou por todos os lados, tentando manter o olhar focado.

Foi quando ouviu o grito.

– PAAIIIIIIII... – Holly gritou desesperada, sendo segurada por um homem forte, a atirando dentro de um carro preto.

Só podia ser brincadeira!

– HOLLYYYYYYY...- gritou, correndo atrás do carro que começara a andar. Não podia estar vendo mesmo o que seus olhos mostravam. Gritou mais uma vez pela filha, mas o carro sumiu a levando enquanto o japonês caía no chão, segurando a cabeça com as mãos.

Haviam levado sua filha! Sua pequena Holly havia sido seqüestrada!

– HOLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY...- gritou mais uma vez, forçando sua mente que latejava intensamente. Não podia perde-la. Não ela. As lágrimas caíram, o corpo começando a tremer.

– Hol..- tentou mais uma vez, mas tudo que conseguiu foi cair sobre o chão frio, gemendo de dor, sentindo facadas em seu cérebro.

Maldita doença!

Chutou-se mentalmente, tentando levantar mais uma vez.

Porém tudo que conseguiu foi cair novamente no chão, inconsciente!

**Continua...**

Tan tan tan tan...hahahhaha...gente...por favor, não me matem pelo fim do cap, e pelo lemon não acabado!(desvia das pedras) Comentários por favor!(desvia de mais pedras)

Well..vai ter bastante coisa pela frente! Muito angust mesmo! Hihihihih...to com pena da Holly e do Hee, acham que peguei pesado demais? Esperem pelo próximo cap XD

Well...vamos as respostas

**Litha-chan: **Pois é Litha! O Hee sofreu pra caramba! To sendo muito má com ele? (sorriso cínico) Hey, a Holly não precisou ir pa casa do Q pra o (quase) lemon acontecer, e aew? Gostou? Pena que não foi até o final!Well..um bom coment ajuda muito! Valeu por me apoiar garota! E se acalme...eu não vou sumir..não precisa me caçar (karin com medo) Beijos fofa

**Darksoul: **Calma! Não morra! O cap veio! Gostou do quase lemon? (eu realmente sou insegura quanto a isso) Beijos

**Shanty: **valeu pelo coment! Espero que tenha gostado!

**Arashi Kaminari: **Todas as suas perguntas foram respondidas Arashi? Tentei me concentrar nas respostas das suas dúvidas. Em fim...gostou? Beijocas!

**Ino-chan/Carol:** Posso te chamar de Carol? Hihihihih...fico feliz que pessoas novas estejam se interessando pela fic! Eu amo o loiro, mais era preciso que ele fosse o vilão da história...gomen ' Uma das mais lindas que você já leu? Nossa! Quanta honra! (karin sorrindo) Beijosssssss.

**Aryam:**Pfffff..erros de histórias...eu realmente não esclareci quem estava cuidando do pais quando o Hee foi atrás do Duo. Gomen!Nos próximos caps eu vou dar um jeito de tocar neste assunto, valeu pelo toque garota Beijos

E quero agradecer a **Dhandara**, que me deu várias idéias. Obrigada moça

Fico por aqui pessoinhas! Até o próximo cap

Karin-chan


	8. Angústias

**Descobertas**

**Cap 8 – Angústias**

- Pelo amor de Deus! PAREM COM ISSO! – o loiro segurou o filho com o braço, mantendo uma agitada Lana no outro.

- Ela quebrou meu vídeo game. – Ryan gritou, tentando desesperadamente sair do braço do pai para puxar o cabelo da irmã, enquanto essa tentava o mesmo.

- Quebrei porque você cortou o cabelo da minha boneca. – a pequena forçou, tentando alcançar o irmão.

- E daí, ela era feia mesmo.

- TROWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...SOCORRO... – Quatre gritou, tentando manter as duas pestes longes uma da outra. Por todos os Deuses! Por Alá! De onde havia saído aquele **amor** todo? Seus filhos pareciam mais um gato e um cachorro. Na verdade, até os pobres animais se entendiam mais.

- Seu feioso.

- Sua burra rosada.

- Seu porco fedorento.

- PAAAAREMM...TROWAAAAAAAAA...

- Sua idiota.

- Que gritaria é essa? – o moreno apareceu no quarto da filha, onde todos se encontravam. Teve que engolir o riso ao ver a cena. Realmente era cômico quando os dois brigavam e Quatre tentava apartar. Seus filhos não eram nada fáceis de lidar.

Trowa olhou para o marido a sua frente que agora suspirava aliviado com a interrupção da briga causada pela chegada sua chegada. Ele era realmente uma autoridade na casa. Quatre por ser tão generoso e amável acabava virando uma criança na hora de ser pai.

- Preciso de uma ajudinha.

Não deu tempo nem para piscar o olho e as crianças começaram a brigar novamente, saindo dos braços do loiro, rolando pelo chão, puxando um o cabelo do outro.

- Parem com isso. – Quatre gritou novamente, pegando Ryan no colo, o que não adiantou muito, por que Lana pulou em cima dele, puxando as pernas do irmão, o arranhando com as pequenas unhas.

- Paaaaaaaaaiiiiii...Essa fresca ta me arranhando.

- Por Alá Trowa – Quatre elevou o filho, tirando do alcance da menina que pulou em cima dele como um animal querendo sua presa. – Me ajude aqui.

Louca!

Era isso que sua família era. Mas ainda sim eram adoráveis. Não se segurou e logo começou a rir do marido, afinal Quatre implorara por filhos e tivera bem mais que isso.

- Não ria, me ajude. - suplicou mais uma vez, tentando ao máximo manter os filhos longe um do outro.

- Sr Barton?

O latino virou o rosto para a empregada que trazia o telefone na mão. Estreitou os olhos, estranhando. Ainda era muito cedo para ligações.

- É o Sr Maxwell, ele parece bastante...aperriado.

- Duo...- pensou, pegando o telefone, ignorando os gritos de Quatre e das pestes. – Alô?

- Trowa. Ainda bem que estão acordados, aconteceu tudo muito rápido, eu não sei explicar, a Holly o Heero, por favor eu preciso de aju...

- Se acalma Duo! Respira..

- Pra merda respirar.! Ele ta em coma Trowa! EM COMA! E ELA DESAPARECEU!

- Calma Duo. Quem entrou em coma? O Heero? Quem desapareceu?

- O Heero em coma? – Quatre repetiu ao ouvir o marido, largando os filhos que agora prestavam atenção nas feições do pai de olhos verdes. – O Heero entrou em coma? – o loiro perguntou aflito para o marido que não o respondia. – Trowa me responde.

- Duo, onde você está? – perguntou, calmo. Só podia ser sacanagem. Tanto que avisara a Heero para se cuidar.

- Ele ta em coma Trowa! SE ELE MORRER EU NÃO SEI O QUE FAZER NESSA PORCARIA DE VIDA. – gritou desesperado.

- SE ACALMA. Onde você está? – Trowa olhou para Quatre e esse correu, pegando as crianças, deixando com a babá, enquanto procurava a chave do carro.

- Ele não pode morrer...- a voz saiu triste e melancólica. O moreno respirou fundo, tentando botar as coisas em ordem. Heero estava em coma, alguém havia desaparecido e DUO não queria dizer onde merda ele estava.

- Ele não vai morrer. Agora me diga onde você está para eu poder ajuda-lo.

- Vamos Trowa, estou com as chaves na mão. – o loiro falou, puxando o marido pelo braço, tomado pelo desespero. Não entrava na sua cabeça que Heero estava em coma. Era impossível. O grande soldado perfeito não podia estar em coma. O que havia acontecido? Será que se metera em algum acidente, um assalto, será que levara um tiro ou algo assim?

- Pronto. – Trowa desligou o telefone, pegando as chaves da mão de Quatre, correndo para a garagem. – Ele está no hospital central. O Heero entrou em coma faz uns 20 minutos.

- Como assim entrou em coma? O Heero não pode entrar em coma? O que houve? Tiro? Acidente de carro? Eu sabia que ele não devia dirigir bêbado.

- Não é nada disso.

Quatre olhou o maior sem entender. O que era então? Seu olhar interrogativo foi ignorado quando seu companheiro o puxou para dentro do carro.

- Te conto no caminho. – falou, ligando o carro sob os olhos temeroso do loiro.

- Tro, o que ta havendo? – perguntou tenso, sentindo o marido olha-lo para logo depois voltar os olhos para o volante, saindo da garagem. Pra Heero ficar em coma, acontecera uma coisa muita séria e pela expressão do maior não fora nada bom. Os olhos azuis perseguiram o corpo do outro, estava tenso, pensativo, angustiado talvez? O que estava acontecendo afinal? O que Duo dissera para ele?

- Amor...tenha calma.

Ter Calma! Quatre o olhou espantado. Era algum tipo de brincadeira? Heero poderia morrer e ele pedia para ficar calmo? Não estava entendendo.

- Já era esperado. – as íris verdes viram o espanto no mar azul de Quatre. – O Heero está com câncer faz alguns anos.

- O QUÊ? COMO ASSIM CÂNCER? - gritou descontrolado quase fazndo Trowa perder a direção do carro. Heero não podia estar com câncer. Isso era impossível, ele sempre vivera bem no Reino Sank, como de uma hora para outra ele estava doente?

- Calma Quatre! – tentou acalmar o marido, mas foi em vão. O loiro começava a falar coisas desconexas agitando as mãos, tentando entender tudo aquilo.

Na verdade não havia o que se entender. Quatre piscou os olhos com o pensamento. Heero estava em coma por causa de um tumor e ia morrer, era isso que ia acontecer. Ele ia morrer.

- Oh céus...ele vai..ele vai.. – ergueu as mãos tentando conter as lágrimas que caiam. Não! Heero não podia morrer. Não era justo!

- Quatre se acalme, não pense em besteiras.

- COMO NÃO VOU PENSAR EM BESTEIRAS? – o moreno teve que se calar ao ver a face chorona do amante cheia de raiva – HEERO VAI MORRER..ELE ESTÁ COM CÂNCER E VOCÊ...você sabia disso e não me contou...

Era isso? As palavras saíram tristes e confusas. Todos sabiam disso menos ele, até Duo parecia saber. Por que ele era o único que não sabia? O Achavam fraco? Por Alá! Rodou a cabeça contendo as lágrimas. Não era hora para esses pensamentos, tinha que se acalmar ou pioraria as coisas quando chegasse no hospital e visse Duo.

- Deus...- suspirou fraco, sentindo um aperto no peito ...Duo...

A voz saiu como um sussurro fazendo o moreno apertar o volante com força. Quatre à uma hora dessas devia estar imaginando a angustia do amigo. Em pensar que logo agora que se encontraram, logo agora...

Trowa suspirou, não suportando mais. Por mais que tivesse se preparado, havia sido pego de surpresa. Olhou para Quatre que se encolhia no banco, secando as lágrimas. Não era para haver sofrimento. Nada disso.

- Trowa... – falou assustado, olhando o hospital no qual haviam chegado. O moreno arregalou os olhos, espantado. Esquecera totalmente que agora Heero era o dono de um país e que as más notícias andavam rápido. – Temos um problema...

O olhar azul percorreu a rua do hospital que estava lotada de carros da impressa, rádio, jornal, tudo que era notícia. Pessoas com microfones e câmeras esbarravam umas nas outras tentando entrar no local, sem muito progresso. Loucura seria pouco a dizer dali.

- Vamos. – disse o moreno, determinado, saindo do carro. Era hora de enfrentar "os caras".

Quatre o seguiu, pegando em sua mão, tentando passar pela multidão de cabeça baixa. Sentia Trowa o puxar enquanto se embrenhava mais entre as pessoas. Chegava a doer seu corpo no empurra-empurra, a gritaria dos repórteres pedindo para abrir as portas do hospital e outros falando ao vivo para TV a incrível coma do soberano do Reino Sank.

- Vamos Quatre, só mais um pouco. – puxou o marido o mais perto de si possível, tirando as pessoas de sua frente, tentando abrir caminho na mundiça. Alguém já foi a uma liquidação de shopping? Era exatamente a mesma coisa, só que com o triplo de pessoas.

- WINNER – uma exclamação veio alto e Quatre levantou o rosto para o sujeito. Era só o que faltava. O haviam reconhecido. – Quatre e Trowa Winner por favor uma declaração.

E foi o fim. Os microfones se voltaram para o loiro e para Trowa que tentava a todo custo tira-los dali. Os repórteres os imprensando, com gravadores, microfones e até mesmo celulares com gravador.

- Merda! Tro! – era definitivamente horrível ser rico. Os fleches de foto não paravam de estocar no rosto dos dois. As vozes gritando, perguntando a relação deles com o dono do Reino Sank.

- Não temos nada a dizer. – Trowa repetiu milhares de vezes, enquanto empurrava os repórteres sem se importar, agarrado sempre à mão de Quatre que era bombardeado de fleches. Sentiu a cabeça doer com aquele tumulto, grande idiotice sair sem nenhum segurança. Podia até ver as manchetes do mundo inteiro " Quatre e Trowa Winner visitam Yui, o soberano em coma"

Merda!

Quis gritar, empurrando mais a multidão que teimava em não deixa-los em paz. Ao seu lado Quatre já tinha o cabelo bagunçado e a camisa rasgada por algum doente mental fanático. Era coisa de mais para agüentar. Onde estava a sua arma numa hora dessas? Seria bem mais fácil atirar nos malditos para abrir caminho.

- Dêem espaço! – uma voz grossa gritou e vários homens de terno preto com óculos escuros surgiram, circundando o casal. – Vamos escolta-los até lá Sr.

Escoltar? Mas quem eram aqueles caras? Trowa o olhou, mas pouco se importou. Uma coisa sabia, eles não eram seus seguranças, mas isso também pouco importava. Olhou para o loiro, vendo esse aliviado por estar livre das mãos dos loucos que ainda tentavam passar pelos grandalhões.

- Você está bem? – perguntou ao menor e esse apenas afirmou com um sorriso amarelo. Como odiava aquela perseguição.

Escoltados, mais ainda com muita dificuldade eles conseguiram entrar no hospital. Trowa suspirou aliviado, mas seu sorriso se fechou quando viu seu amor correr, chorando novamente pelo corredor do hospital, se jogando no corpo tremulo e choroso de Duo.

Uma lágrima rolou dos seus olhos quando viu a cena. Ambos abraçados, chorando. O americano parecia que havia acabado de acordar, o cabelo despenteado, muito mal preso na trança. A roupa amassada e nem ao menos combinando. Tremia levemente, soluçando coisas desconexas para Quatre.

Duo sempre fora uma pessoa forte, mais ainda assim era demais para alguém que sempre tivera morte em sua vida. Trowa suspirou cansado, deixando seus olhos percorrer o hospital. Se Heero tivesse se cuidado as coisas não teriam chegado a esse estágio. Estaria tudo bem...

- Trowa...- o moreno virou-se, encarando as íris violetas. O olhou com respeito, não com pena e o abraçou, coisa que não era do seu feitio. Realmente ele tinha amigos e precisava deles. Tinha que cuidar deles.

- Ele me disse ontem – Duo sussurrou tentando se acalmar, respirando fundo – ele me disse ontem e hoje...hoje ele estava desmaiado na rua.

- Na rua? – Trowa ergueu uma sobrancelha, estranhando. – Sente-se Duo. – pegou a mão do amigo, induzindo-o a sentar em um banco, junto com o loiro. – Me conte o que aconteceu.

Duo o olhou, limpando as lágrimas, tentando focalizar as memórias. Desu! Havia sido tão rápido.

- Eu ouvi um barulho..Não sei e depois senti Heero saindo do meu lado...Estávamos na cama...Não sei o que aconteceu, quando olhei, ele não estava mais no apartamento – a voz saiu desesperada, como se lembrasse do ocorrido - corri lá pra baixo e os funcionários do apartamento tentavam acorda-lo. Ele tava desmaiado na rua Trowa, eu entrei em desespero, cheguei aqui e ele entrou em coma! Em coma e eu não sei que merda aconteceu!

- Calma Duo. – o moreno falou mais uma vez, tentando controlar a situação, enquanto Quatre voltava a abraçar o amigo chorando. – Holly? Onde ela está?

Um novo pânico correu pelo corpo do americano. Holly..

- Eu...- chorou mais ainda, soluçando – Eu.. não..sei.

O Silêncio tomou conta do ambiente a não ser pelos choros de Duo e Quatre. Trowa o olhou pasmo e Quatre tremeu levemente, também assustado. Como não sabia onde sua sobrinha estava?

- Ela não estava na rua, mas o porteiro a viu sair, mais ela não estava lá.- disse desesperado.

- Alguém a viu na rua? – tornou a perguntar desesperado, tirando o celular do bolso.

- A Rua es-ta-tava deserta, nin..guém naquela rua acorda antes das sete...Ninguém viu na..da. Eu não...vi nada. – disse entre soluços, levando as mãos à face. Não era justo. Heero estava em uma merda de cama e Holly desaparecida. Por que sempre era assim? Por que sempre tiravam as pessoas que ele amava?

Chorou mais ainda, sendo apoiado por Quatre. Deus! Ele não era forte. Heero era forte,ele era apenas...ele. De longe viu Trowa desesperado no celular. Provavelmente com Wufei.

Falhara.

Isso mesmo. Ele falhara como amante. Como suposto pai. Agora realmente era o culpado da situação.

**ooo**

- Me tira daqui! – Holly gritou se debatendo contra a porta de ferro. – Me solta! – gritou mais uma vez, caindo no chão, cansada.

Olhou para o lugar nojento onde estava. Era uma cela, fechada, sem entrada para a luz do sol, apenas uma porta que aparentava ser bastante pesada e uma fresta por onde entrava o ar.

Encolheu-se no canto da parede, com medo, as lágrimas descendo o rosto. O lugar era frio, escuro, dava medo, os homens que a trouxeram até aí davam medo.

- Me tira daquiiiiiiiiiiii

A porta foi aberta grossamente fazendo um barulho enorme. A pequena arrastou-se o mais longe que pode do homem negro e forte que entrou. Olhou a criatura e teve vontade de gritar pelo seu pai. As lágrimas cessaram tamanho o medo. Engoliu o seco quando viu o cara se abaixar, olhando para o si.

- Escuta aqui sua piveta. Cala a boca ou você vai saber o que é a palavra "dor". – a voz grossa falou e Holly se encolheu ainda mais de medo – Ta entendendo? – o homem perguntou, se levantando, cuspindo no chão.

- Meu pai vai me ajudar e ele vai acabar com você. – Holly falou com raiva, mais temerosa, olhando para a figura a sua frente.

- É mesmo? E que tal preparar a sua filhota pra quando ele chegar – gritou, tirando um facão da cintura o que fez Holly se arrepiar, arregalando os olhos. – Pra sua informação boneca – ele encostou a faca fria na bochecha da menina que agora voltara a chorar, soluçando – Eu já matei, estuprei e retalhei crianças. Mais uma me fará muito bem.

- NÃOOOO...- a pequena gritou com medo, correndo para o outro lado da cela, se encolhendo, chorando, sem tirar os olhos do facão.

- Robert, o que está fazendo? – o homem mais próximo de Rany entrou na cela, olhando para a cara assustada da menina. – Acredite, eu também queria me divertir, mas Sra Rany resolveu não machuca-la mais. Deixe-a em paz. – ordenou, saindo da cela.

- Agente se vê piveta. – o negro sorriu maliciosamente, guardando o facão na cintura, saindo da sala. Enquanto Holly continuava encolhida, chorando...

Onde estava seu pai nessa hora? Queria seu pai.

- Paiiii...painhooo...- chamou baixinho, abraçando o próprio corpo.

Estava com medo.

**ooo**

- Duo... – a voz doce do loiro chamou-o calmo, mas esse não parecia lhe ouvir. Os olhos estavam atentos ao japonês deitado na cama do hospital. Parecia estar dormindo tranqüilo, como se nada o estivesse perturbando.

As violetas fecharam, lágrimas escorrendo pelos cantos dos olhos. O que era preciso para que Heero vivesse? Era só dizer e ele faria de tudo, mas a coisa não era bem assim.

A porta do quarto no qual estavam foi aberta, revelando a figura do moreno de olhos verdes. Quatre olhou o marido e depois retornou o olhar para o amigo. Heero estava em coma, mas havia chances de sair, diziam os médicos, talvez por e esperança. Não havia máquinas ao seu redor, apenas as básicas, para detectar o coração. Agora só era preciso ter força para acordar, o que poderia durar meses, anos.

- Falei com Wufei, ele está tomando as providencias quanto a Holly. – disse Trowa, sentando ao lado do loiro. – Como ele está? – perguntou, se referindo ao americano.

- Não para de olha-lo um segundo, chora toda hora...Já não sei mais o que faço. – disse, secando as poucas lágrimas que ainda assaltavam a face – Por que Heero não se tratou antes?

- Não sei...- falou, pensativo - Toda vez que eu arranjava uma cirurgia ele escapava, inventando mil desculpas. Na verdade...Não era para nenhum de nós estar sabendo disto.

- Como assim? – Quatre arregalou os olhos para o marido, baixando a voz para Duo não escutar.

- Eu descobri por um mero acidente. Heero...Ele tinha medo de contar para nós, quer dizer, você sabe como ele é confuso...

- Claro que sei...O treinamento dele não o permitia de ter sentimentos...

- Pois bem – Trowa cortou o marido – Ele ficou com medo que nós o abandonássemos, que Duo o deixasse.

Ok! O queixo do loiro caiu, arrasado. Yui era certamente o poço das confusões sentimentais. Abandonar? O loiro quis rir no momento. Nunca abandonaria Heero, e sim o ajudaria. Olhou para o doente em cima da cama, o que havia naquela cabeça afinal?

- Não podemos culpa-lo por sua mente achar que esconder de todos era o certo.

- É...Só que esse certo...- as íris azuis voltaram-se para Duo que olhava fixamente para Heero – machuca.

E a dor às vezes podia ser insuportável.

**ooo**

- Chang Wufei se acalme! – Treize gritou pela milésima vez, olhando o menor rodopiar pela casa com o celular na mão.

- COMO EU POSSO ME ACALMAR? MINHA SOBRINHA DESAPARECEU E YUI ESTÁ EM COMA! – rebateu ao namorado, discando os números da cede dos Preventers.

- Fei...o Hee é forte e Holly é filha da Relena, a essa hora até o FBI está procurando-a.

- Mas eu quero procura-la...Alô Une? – atendeu o telefone quase gritando – Já providenciou uma...

- _Já estamos procurando-a, se acalme Chang._

- E já a encontraram?

_- Quando encontrarmos, você ficara sabendo. – disse por fim, encerrando a ligação, deixando o chinês pasmo._

Suspirando cansado Wufei desabou no sofá, sob o olhar do maior. Treize riu, era lindo essa preocupação que seu amor tinha com os outros.

- Os Preventers, o FBI e a policia central tão procurando a Holly...não acha que devemos ir para o hospital? – perguntou, ficando na frente do chinês – Podem estar precisando da nossa ajuda.

Wufei apenas assentiu, começando a se mover. Definitivamente não era hora de ficar parado.

**ooo**

- Ele entrou em coma Sra, o que pretende fazer agora? – a voz grossa do homem ecoou pela sala velha do prédio em que estavam. Rany olhou para o maior, não dando muita importância, voltando o olhar para algumas correntes presas na parede.

- Ele brincava aqui Grag, ele pendurava Yui nessas correntes e eu ficava ali – apontou para uma cadeira no canto – Eu ficava observando. Ele gostava de brincar com Yui. Eu via o riso dele, ele amava...

Grag a olhou, a mulher estava louca. Precisava urgente de um tratamento. Olhou para as correntes com um certo nojo. Sim! Quando Zechs resolvia prolongar suas brincadeiras, ele dizia ter uma reunião importante e vinha para cá, junto com o japonês. Se fechasse os olhos ainda podia ouvir os gritos de dor de Heero e o sorriso e prazer nos olhos do loiro.

Mas Zechs morrera, Heero apesar de estar em coma, estava livre daquele sofrimento. Olhou para Rany, essa beijava as correntes, sorrindo que nem uma louca.

- Heero vai vir atrás da filha e quando o fizer, eu vou prende-lo aqui e meu amor virá brincar com ele novamente. – sorriu, agora olhando para cadeira, sentando-a nela. – Eu vou ficar aqui, olhando o sorriso dele mais uma vez. Duo ficará longe do brinquedinho do meu amor e assim ele ficará contente.

- Zechs morreu Rany.

- Não! Ele não morreu. – ela gritou, apertando a cadeira entre as mãos – Ele apenas está escondido e quando eu trouxer o brinquedinho de volta ele vai voltar pra mim, vai me agradecer. Vai...vai sim.

Louca.

O Homem balançou a cabeça tristemente. Sua senhora às vezes tinha distúrbios, perdendo a realidade do mundo. Não gostava disso. Gostava da mulher forte e cruel que planejava as coisas habilmente e não da fraca e dependente Rany, que morria de amores por algum que já não mais existia.

- É...ele vai me agradecer Greg, você vai ver. E vai ser a mim, não aquela estúpida Noin, só a mim, a mim... – ela tornou a repetir sem parar, olhando para as correntes, revivendo tempos passados.

Fazer Zechs voltar. Greg teve que sorrir triste, vendo como o plano da mulher, mudava com seus distúrbios. Antes seria para separar Duo de Heero e trazer dor ao japonês, mas só isso. O loiro não estava ligado ao plano original...não agora.

Suspirou, saindo da sala, deixando a mulher rindo de alegria enquanto esperava sentada na cadeira. Ela ficaria decepcionada quando realmente desse conta que "ele" não mais existia.

**ooo **

- Sr Barton

Trowa abriu os olhos, cansado, vendo o médico parado na porta do quarto.

– Podemos conversar?

O moreno assentiu, afirmando com a cabeça, saindo do abraço caloroso do seu amado que ainda dormia como um anjo. Esfregou os olhos se levantando, vendo mais adiante um sonolento Duo agarrado a mão do japonês que ainda dormia pacificamente sobre a cama.

Balançou a cabeça, saindo do quarto...quantas horas havia dormido?

- Eu e minha equipe decidimos por não fazer a operação ainda.

- Como assim? Ele está...

- Ele está em coma Sr. – o médico o cortou - Não aconselho que façamos agora. Vamos esperar, é o melhor!

Espanto seria a palavra chave agora. Como aquele médico queria esperar? Heero estava em coma, até aí quase tudo bem, mas o tumor estava consumindo seu cérebro. Não podia deixar que isso acontecesse.

- Sr Barton, ele está em estado vegetativo, para que gastar dinheiro se talvez ele não acorde.

Palavras erradas em momentos errados. O Médico cambaleou para trás sentindo uma queimação em seu rosto e sangue escorrendo pelo seu nariz. Olhou pasmo para o moreno, assustado.

- Repita isso mais uma vez e a impressa toda saberá sobre isso.

O médico tocou em seu nariz, sentindo o liquido avermelhado entre as mãos. Ficou imóvel, ouvindo reclamações do outro e depois desapareceu nos corredores do hospital.

Realmente ninguém sabia se Heero acordaria ou não. Suspirou baixinho, olhando no relógio que já marcava meia noite. Sim. O tempo havia corrido nesse dia. Sorriu triste, voltando para o quarto, onde encontrou Duo dormindo, ainda com a mão entrelaçada na de Heero. O dia passara rápido e cheio de dores, de tristezas. Rodou os olhos pelo seu amante e por Treize e Wufei que também dormiam em um canto do quarto.

Tanto sofrimento.

Tanta dor.

- Hee.. – Duo sussurrou, abrindo os olhos, chamando atenção de Trowa.

- Volte a dormir Duo...

- Não..veja... – Duo parou, olhando atentamente para a sua mão que era apertada por Heero – ele está me apertando! Veja Trowa, olhe!

O sorriso do americano não pode ser maior, olhando agora para o rosto do doente, esperando que os olhos abrissem, mas eles nunca abriram.

Nunca.

- Vamos Hee, eu sei que você pode. – debruçou sobre o japonês, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto até cair na face do menor – Você ta apertando minha mão...Agora acorda.

- São movimentos involuntários Duo. Ele não está acordado. – Trowa falou temendo machucar o amigo com a notícia, mas no fundo sabia que Duo não era burro e aquele desejo que ele acordasse ali era apenas a esperança do seu coração falando.

- Não é...- afirmou o americano, sorrindo amarelo – Mostra pra ele que não é Hee...acorda, levanta daí.

Levantar...isso seria bem difícil.

Trowa detestou aquela cena, tocando no ombro do amigo e se retirando para o lado de Quatre. Abraçou o loiro dando um beijo em sua nuca e esse se mexeu um pouco, acomodando-s melhor em si. Estava cansado, com sono, mas as súplicas de Duo o impediam de fechar os olhos. As lágrimas desciam pelos olhos violetas, esperançoso com que Heero acordasse, a mão fortemente entrelaçada como se fosse um apoio que o americano encontrara.

Era triste.

Lamentável.

- Hee...acorda, por favor...- falou baixinho, encostando a cabeça no corpo do menor. Tanto que quisera Heero e agora isso! Será que a vida não podia ser mais justa?

- Merda! – Trowa gritou, afastando Quatre de si, correndo para fora do quarto.

Quatre já acordado começara a chorar desesperado, as mãos ao rosto. Duo o olhava, mas não entendia, será que Quatre também se dera conta que...

- Que barulho é...- o americano moveu a cabeça para um pequeno computador vendo na tela uma linha reta e um barulhinho insuportável. Ok...se não bastasse ele não acordar...Agora o coração estava inventando de parar! Era coisa demais para ele!

As lágrimas caíram como nunca, Duo se agarrou ao corpo de Heero, chorando desesperadamente.

- Você não vai me deixar sozinho né? Por favor...não faça isso comigo Hee, por favor..acorda...

- Duo...- Quatre sussurrou, olhando para o amigo que se debatia contra o corpo do japonês, batendo em seu peito, tentando acorda-lo com isso. Deus! Não era para ser assim.

- Afastem-se – Quatre olhou o médico gritar, chegando com o aparelho de choque na mão. – Tirem-nos daqui! – deu ordem aos enfermeiros.

- Nãooooooooo...me largaaaaaa...- Duo gritou, se debatendo contra os braços dos enfermeiros que o levavam para longe do seu amor. Ainda segurava a mão se Heero, mas estava escorregando. Não podia sair dali, sentia que se saísse Heero morreria, tinha que ficar com ele, e garantir que tudo estaria bem.

- Me larguem seus idiotas!ME SOLTEM – Duo se jogava para todos os lados, uma lágrima caiu seus olhos, uma lágrima de puro desespero ao ver o corpo do seu amado receber choques. E foi posto para fora da sala.

- Shhh...ta tudo bem. – sentiu braços acalmarem seu corpo, e não foi para sua surpresa que viu Wufei o tranqüilizando. – Ele vai sair dessa. – disse e pode sentir que sua voz saiu um tanto chorosa também. Abraçou Duo e esse escorregou até o chão com o chinês, ficando lá abraçados.

O olhar preto do chinês foi para o namorado que também não estava nada bem. Treize o olhou, dando apoio e voltou a olhar para o americano que pela primeira vez parecia uma criança perdida. Era dor demais. E o sofrimento era muito grande. Para ambos.

Afastados, Quatre chorava e tremia, enquanto Trowa o abraçava, falando palavras para acalma-lo, porém era inútil, o loiro não tirava os olhos de Duo. A dor que emanava do americano era muita. Se Heero realmente morresse...nem queria pensar nessa possibilidade.

- Tro... – Quatre olhou para os olhos verdes, vendo também lágrimas escorrer por eles – Estou medo...

O moreno o abraçou forte, sentando numa cadeira, acomodando Quatre em seu corpo, enquanto não tirava os olhos dos dois amigos que estavam no chão.

- Estou com medo...por Duo...- falou baixo, fechando os olhos e rezando.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo!

**Continua...**

Ok...eu sei que o capitulo ficou curto. Mas é que eu viajei e só fui escreve-lo quando voltei...e...digamos que as idéias escaparam com facilidade nesse tempo de férias! Desculpem por isso, ok?

Well...eu vou voltar as aulas dia primeiro e agora só poderei entrar na net nos fins de semana. Não sei se minha mãe também incluiu o computador em si nesse castigo...ow vida chata ¬¬

Vamos as respostas Ilia-chan: Menina...Eu soube que você passou mal, é verdade? Se for melhoras ok! - karin preocupada - 

**MaiMai:** Querida, se você ta amando, vai amar mais ainda os próximos caps. Esse aqui teve que sair rápido mas espero que tenha gostado, ok? Bejus fofa

**Darksoul:** Gomen, desculpa! Se eu te disser que eu fiz duas versões do cap passado...e uma eu terminava o lemon –karin correndo para se esconder das pedras-

**Litha-chan:** Com certeza Litha, temos que fundar, mas eu não tenho culpa de maltrata-los tanto...sabe...acho que é a convivência com tantos fics assim! Menina, tas com a razão, esses loiros bonitões são a desgraça! Acho que pra recompensar o malvado Zechs nessa fic...tenho que fazer outra onde ele ta bonzinho! Ao seu pedido eles não judiaram da Holly...pois eh..eu até que ia mexer com ela...mas é muito novinha para minhas perversões ! Hey, bjus menina!

**Carol-chan:** Continuar o lemon...er...-karin corre pra longe- Olha Carol, eu não sou a melhor pessoa do mundo para ler um 3x4, mas quem sabe eu dou uma passadinha por lá! Ok? Beijos girl !

**Lady Athena:** Pois é...Pensamentos complexos...mas..se eu te disser que minha prima de sete anos está passando por isso? Ou melhor...Já passou...pq a mãe realmente a abandonou pra ficar com o namorado...locura não? Pois eh...mas ainda bem que você gostou da fic! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap, bjus!

Até a próxima pessoinhas! Comentem viu, pra eu ficar bem feliz!

Karin-chan


	9. Esperança

**

* * *

**

**Obs: Daqui para o fim dessa fic, muitas das idéias foram cedidas pela Dhandara. Obrigada moça (abraça)**

* * *

**Descobertas**

**Cap 9 – Esperança**

Hospital. Lugar frio, de dor, aonde as pessoas vão para tentar não partir dessa para melhor. Pura bobagem. Quem vai nele, sempre morre. Sempre foi assim na vida do americano. Todos morriam quando entravam no maldito "prédio do inferno", em pensar que só para eles as pessoas morriam, só para ele.

"Ele vai sair dessa, Duo. Ele é forte!" 

Seus pais, o padre, a irmã Helen, as crianças...Solo...Heero?

"Vou pegar algo para você comer, se acalme, por favor, Duo" 

Todos eles morreram um por um, não queria a dor novamente, afinal, a cicatriz não estava pronta para ser reaberta. Não mesmo. Heero era tudo para o americano. Era sua vida, sua família?

"Coma isto que...Duoooooooo" 

Os olhos cansados abriram um pouco. A imagem daquele lugar asqueroso ainda estava embaçada. Rodou a cabeça, tentando se situar só para descobrir que estava em cima de uma cama. Sentiu as íris violetas pesarem em confusão...Por que estava em uma das idiotas camas onde quem se deitava...Morria.

Fechou os olhos novamente, tentando acostumar-se a claridade. Perguntas invadiam sua mente, enquanto sentia a maciez da cama abaixo de si. Não lembrara mesmo de ter estado ali pela última vez.

Não estava entendendo nada para dizer a verdade. Tudo estava...Confuso.

Tornou a abrir os olhos, só para fecha-los mais uma vez. Bendita claridade. Odiava isso, principalmente quando seus olhos pareciam tão..Sensíveis? Estaria doente ou algo do tipo?

Doente.

A palavra soava estranha e bem familiar...Doente...Doença...

**–** Heero!** – **gritou, abrindo os olhos, alarmado. Heero estava doente. E pelo que lembrara...Ele...

Duo arregalou os olhos quando a lembrança do corpo do japonês recebendo choques veio como um raio em sua mente.

Deus!

Pelo que lembrara seu Heero tivera um ataque cardíaco. Isso! Fora isso mesmo...Mas...Onde...

Desesperado, deu um pulo da cama, mas tudo que conseguiu foi cair, estatelado no chão. E pelo isto esse andava mais duro que ultimamente.

**–** Merda! – gritou raivoso. Que porcaria era essa afinal? Desde quando suas pernas não o obedeciam? Olhou para estas que permaneciam imóveis.Sentiu uma leve pontada no braço, olhando para este, vendo um pouco de sangue escorrendo.

Sangue!

As íris violetas olharam absurdas e ainda mais confusas para o braço direito que estava sujo do líquido avermelhado. Como surgira aquilo afinal? O que estava acontecendo? Perguntava-se a si próprio enquanto encarava o próprio corpo. Melhor seria sair dali e perguntar a alguém. Apoiando-se na cabeceira, Duo tentou se levantar, mas o resultado foi inútil. Forças altamente falhas...Será que existiam pilhas para Maxwells?

Sem poder fazer nada, sentou-se desconfortável no chão. Fraco. Sim...Com certeza estava fraco, até demais para se levantar. Mais uma vez olhou para o braço, recolhendo-o junto ao corpo.

Não estava doendo...Não tanto como da outra vez...

"_Duo! Aonde você vai?" _

_A voz de Wufei ficou para trás enquanto o americano corria desesperado pela base onde estava. Ele e Wufei haviam sido designados para destruir uma base central...E justo quando os explosivos estavam para ser acionados a falta do crucifixo deixou-o em choque._

_Só podia ser brincadeira. Tinha uma azar que o perseguia até nos momentos mais difíceis._

"_Ele foi por ali! Matem-no"_

_Sons de tiros foram ouvidos, dor..._

"_Merda" – Sussurrou fraco, atirando nos dois primeiro que viu pela frente, dando um chute no terceiro que apareceu, deixando-o desacordado. "Onde você ta? Cadê você?"_

_Mesmo com o braço baleado o americano ficou de quatro, procurando pelo tão precioso crucifixo.Não podia perde-lo de maneira alguma. Era algo muito valioso. Mas que ele próprio. Era seu passado._

_Não podia._

"_Duo! Vamos, isso aqui vai explodir"_

_Wufei o puxou, ignorando o desespero e o braço ferido do ouro. Mas Duo não podia ir embora...Não podia._

"_Eu o perdi Fei, eu perdi"_

"_Pare de chorar e vamos embora, era só um crucifixo" – disse levantando o americano do chão._

"_Era meu maior tesouro depois do meu cabelo, é meu passado com a irmã Helen! Não é só um crucifixo Chang"_

_O Chinês retraiu-se, vendo a raiva nas íris violetas. Duo apenas virou-se, segurando o braço ferido com a mão sã, continuando a procurar seu tesouro._

"_Maxwell, temos que ir, podemos morrer"_

"_Eles estão ali" _

_Um grito foi ouvido e Wufei só teve tempo de pegar o americano violentamente pelo braço, o tirando da linha de tiros._

**–** Duo! – uma voz o tirou do seu pensamento, fazendo-o sacudir a cabeça por um instante. Ainda meio confuso entre a realidade e o passado, olhou para o dono da voz, encontrando Treize na sua frente, o olhar preocupado, e assustado, o examinando por inteiro, vendo o sangue escorrer pela pele pálida – Está se sentindo bem? Você não tentou se levantar não é?– perguntou, temeroso, checando a temperatura do menor, enquanto esse o olhava com uma tremenda cara de espanto. Não estava entendo nada!

**–** A intravenosa foi arrancada quando você caiu – Treize pegou a agulha que estava pendurada na mesa de cabeceira, reparando o sangue que também havia nela. Ligada na agulha, um fio estava conectado a uma espécie de soro, só que um tanto estranho, sendo um líquido pastoso. Duo parou, olhando para aquilo que certamente estava sendo injetado na sua veia. O que danado estavam fazendo com ele? Não se lembrava muito bem de ter adoecido ou coisa do tipo.

**–** Vêm! Vou limpar você. – falou, pegando um pano, apertando sobre o braço do menor. Duo se esquivou um pouco, mas deixou que Treize limpasse aquela bagunça. Estava bastante ocupado em fazer sua mente funcionar. Tudo que queria no momento era saber... Que loucura era aquela!

O por que de Treize estar ali...

Treize...

Wufei...

"Como assim vocês estão namorando?" – a boca de Duo caiu em um completo "O", Trowa e Quatre não estavam diferentes.

_Na frente deles, Treize e Wufei, ambos corados. Não que fosse algo estranho duas pessoas, que por ventura são do mesmo sexo, namorarem...Era aceitável, até por que Quatre e Trowa formavam um casal lindo e se Heero não estivesse casado com Relena ele com certeza estaria nos braços do japonês._

_Mas...logo Treize!_

"_Estamos vivendo juntos, dividindo o banheiro e a cama, é exatamente isso Duo".– ok...Teria que aceitar isso. Mas por hora teriam que concordar que era tudo muito estranho._

_Deus do céu. _

_Duo arregalou os olhos, chamando a atenção de todos na sala._

"_Eu sou o único encalhado aqui" – gritou, despenteando os cabelos._

_Aquilo não podia ser verdade._

**– **Maxwell!

Duo foi arrancado da lembrança pelo grito nada discreto de Wufei. Os olhos violetas o observaram e o medo tomou conta. Era impressão dele, ou o chinês não estava com um rosto amigável?

– O que houve? – Wufei se voltou para o amante, ignorando o americano em cima da cama.

**–** Ele tentou se levantar e caiu – Treize olhou para Duo que ainda estava um tanto espantado - Mas eu o coloquei de volta.

Colocou de volta? Duo piscou os olhos, confuso, sentindo que agora estava novamente na cama e não no chão. Mas... Rodou o olhar para os amigos, tentando se situar naquela confusão. Quando o haviam levantado?

**–** Deixe ver seu pulso Sr – a enfermeira parou, lendo na ficha o nome dele – Maxwell – e voltou-se para Duo, que tinha o olhar totalmente perdido. Desde quando aquela mulher havia aparecido?

Com delicadeza a enfermeira checou seu pulso, enquanto as violetas não desgrudavam o olhar dela, analisando cada movimento. Ok. Poderia estar maluco, mas não lembrava mesmo dela estar no quarto antes.

Quando entrara então?

Terra para Duo...O que estava acontecendo?

**–** Ele está bem não é mesmo?

A pergunta veio por parte de Treize, mas Duo pouco se importou, olhando dos amigos para a mulher que respondera um "Sim". Ela era loira, não era feia, mas também não era bonita. Podia se dizer que era uma coitada sem definição.

Olhos azuis...

Azuis...

"_Heero eu estou bem. Juro"_

"_Não!" – disse ríspido, o que fez o outro vacilar em sair da cama. "Você tem que descansar Duo, e comer"_

_O americano o olhou com uma cara nada amigável para a comida que foi posta na sua frente. Havia voltado da maldita missão com Wufei há dois dias atrás, e seu braço e a incrível preocupação de Heero não estavam ajudando nenhum pouco._

"_Heero..." – teimou, mas tudo que conseguiu foi um olhar de "eu fiz essa comida com tanto carinho"_

_Merda de convivência.É isso que da usar esse joguinho com ele, e receber o mesmo em troca. _

"_Mas eu to sem fome"_

"_Só que você precisa comer, se não vai ficar mais fraco do que está" – olhou para o menino que estava na cama, pegando a colher de sopa, colocando na frente da boca de Duo. "Não me obrigue a fazer aviãozinho"_

_Ok._

_Ver Heero Yui com senso de humor não era pra todo dia. Mas aquilo não ia persuadi-lo. Até por que estava morto de raiva de Wufei por não ter deixado ficar na base para procurar seu crucifixo, apesar de que era a cruz ou a sua vida._

"_Duo, porque você ta assim?"_

"_Assim como?" – tentou sorrir, mas foi inútil. Não existiam mais máscaras entre os dois. Não havia mais mentiras "Eu perdi meu crucifixo na base...ele era importante pra mim"_

_Heero elevou a sobrancelha, olhando confuso para o americano. Deixou a colher de lado, andando até um armário. Tirando a cruz dele._

"_Ta falando desse aqui."_

_Se não estivesse de cama, certamente Duo estaria aos berros em cima de Heero. _

"_Onde você o achou? Como?"- perguntou, pegando no seu amado tesouro, que Heero fizera o favor de entregar. Olhando para o metal, quase como enxergasse para a sua vida passada._

"_Quando você foi para o mar antes da missão, tirou e esqueceu de coloca-lo depois. Você foi pra base sem ele."_

_O queixo de Duo caiu em um transe._

_Ok. _

_Primeira coisa a fazer, dar um abraço em Heero._

_Segundo, agradecer aos céus por ser esquecido._

_E terceiro..olhou para a bendita sopa..._

_Ninguém merece._

**–** Pronto Sr Maxwell. Não doeu nada. – a enfermeira sorriu, colocando um esparadrapo sobre a agulha que estava novamente em seu braço.

Desde quando aquela mulher havia colocado aquilo?

**–** Vou chamar o médico para lhe ver, espere um pouco. – e saiu, deixando um Maxwell ainda sem entender nada.

**–** BAKA, IRREPONSÁVEL! COMO SE JÁ NÃO TÍVESSEMOS COISAS DEMAIS PRA NOS PREOCUPAR, NÃO SEI O QUE SE PASSA PELA SUA CABEÇA.

Por um segundo Duo não pulou da cama novamente. Olhou espantado para Wufei, que estava raivoso, ou seria aquela expressão era de assassino? Mas..Desde quando ele era irresponsável? Talvez um pouco!

**–** VOCÊ QUER COMPLICAR MAIS DO QUE JÁ ESTÁ COMPLICADO.

**–** Wufei se acalme. – Treize pediu, abraçando o chinês, só para ser empurrado longe.

**–** VOCÊ POR ACASO PERDEU O JUÍZO? – o chinês apontou o dedo na cara de Duo, tentando não pular no pescoço dele.

Duo o olhou espantado sem saber o que fazer. Será que alguém podia defende-lo? Por que até ele queria saber o que danado fizera para estar em uma cama de hospital, com um berrador eletrônico em sua cola. Olhe que estava pior que Quatre e suas neuroses.

A vontade era de tampar os ouvidos, ignorar aquela erupção de Wufei, que cá pra nós estava até demais. Sem motivo algum..talvez?

**–** Vejo que já acordou Sr Maxwell. – um homem de aparência velha e nada amigável, entrou no quarto, vestia aquela bata branca de médico, provavelmente um.

Duo ficou a encara-lo, certamente não era uma pessoa de sorrir, com certeza não. Carregava uma expressão muito dura no rosto. Parecia aqueles idosos rabugentos que vivem resmungando de tudo e todos.

**–** Como se sente? – o médico se aproximou, olhando as pupilas do americano que não entendeu nada.

**–** Me..Sinto bem. – falou, enquanto sentia o médico analisa-lo. – Por que tudo isso?

**–** POR QUE TUDO ISSO?

Dessa vez até o médico se espantou, olhando para o chinês invocado. Certamente se não fosse por Treize, Wufei já estaria em cima de Duo, apertando o pescoçinho lindo e maravilhoso com as mãos.

**–** Eu preciso de silêncio aqui.- o velho encarou Wufei que se retraiu, calando-se. Raivoso, deixou-se escorregar na cadeira, observando o médico que voltara o olhar para Duo. – Você desmaiou Sr Maxwell.

Agora sim as coisas estavam andando. Duo arregalou os olhos em surpresa, havia desmaiado? Não lembrara disso! Ao menos explicava o fato de estar em uma cama de hospital.

**–** Faz exatamente 22 horas que você desmaiou. – o olhar idoso o encarou sério, vendo a compreensão passar pelo mente do outro. Então estivera dormindo quase um dia inteiro? Era isso?

**–** Eu...como eu? – ok! Desmaiara, uma resposta conseguida...Agora, por que? Tentou falar, mas as palavras simplesmente não saiam. Olhou para Wufei que agora estava mais calmo, procurando a resposta nele. Não lembrava de ter pressão baixa ou alguma doença do tipo.

**–** Senhor Maxwell, isto é normal no quadro que o Senhor apresenta. – o homem tornou a falar enquanto Duo o fitava. Como assim quadro que apresenta? Ele estava bom, lembrava disso, lembrava de Wufei o abraçando por causa...Por causa...– Você está com stress agudo, privação de sono e falta de nutrientes, creio que isso não vai ajudar na recuperação do seu amigo. O resto pergunte a eles – disse, apontando para Wufei e Treize - Tenho mais pacientes a atender. – e assim saiu da sala, deixando um Maxwell completamente atordoado.

O rosto de Duo não podia ser mais espantoso. Olhou os amigos e só assim compreendeu os gritos da mamãe Wufei. Desmaiara por besteira, dando mais trabalho a todos, realmente, como se não tivessem problemas demais na cabeça, mas, desde quando estava privando o seu sono?

Parou por um instante, lembrando de que realmente não havia dormindo muito bem, por causa de Heero, sempre acordando uma hora ou outra, mas a alimentação...

**–** Quando foi a última vez que você comeu Duo? – o rosto de Wufei não podia ser mais parecido com o de Quatre. Só que mais carregado de raiva. Por Deus...Só fizera aperriar mais seus amigos.

**–** Eu...- mas nada saiu. O que comera afinal? Na verdade Duo não lembrava muito bem.

**–** Desde o dia que Heero foi internado você não se alimentou não mesmo?

Nunca desejem ter um Wufei como acusador, é terrível. Duo o olhou, pasmo, o queixo caído. Realmente, não comera nada. Talvez algumas latas de refrigerante para ficar acordado e...

**–** Acho que comi uma barra de cereal. – deu um sorriso, mas não adiantou muito. Wufei suspirou, balançando a cabeça numa negativa.

**– **Só se tiver comido na sua mente. Só por que Yui está mal, não significa que você tenha que se matar para ajuda-lo.

Heero...

A mente de Duo novamente recomeçou a funcionar. Havia alguma coisa que o incomodava, algo que deveria lembrar...Havia lembrado quando acordara...Mas a cabeça dura esquecera..Ele havia...

**–** Quando Yui teve a parada, depois de um tempo eu resolvi pegar algo para você comer e em um segundo você estava desmaiado, Trowa, Quatre e Treize tentando reanima-lo e nada... – PARADA! Duo olhou espantado para Wufei. Não estava ouvindo nada do que ele dizia. Deus..e Heero? O que acontecera com ele afinal? Não queria mais saber como desmaiara. Só queria saber se seu Heero estava bem? Onde estava? Vivo...Morto.. – Você nos assustou muito, foi tudo tão depressa...

Depressa, foi o pensamento que seu amor poderia estar morto, voltar a sua mente. Olhou para Treize, procurando uma resposta, mas esse não deve ter entendido, por que apenas concordava com as palavras de Wufei, que na verdade Duo nem sabia mais distinguir do que ele falava.

O medo tomou conta de si. Queria poder sair da cama, gritar para todo mundo, mas o chinês parecia não notar isso.

Não mesmo.

Nessa hora, Trowa entrou no quarto olhando diretamente para o americano que se remoía na cama de aflição. Era incrível como os sentimentos de Duo falavam por ele.

**–** Ele está bem. – disse, dando a resposta que Duo tanto precisava ouvir. – Ele sobreviveu, está em estado de observação e amanhã vão opera-lo.

Ele estava bem.

Ele estava bem

Bem

Duo sorriu feliz. Deixando toda agonia sair do seu peito. Heero não morrera naquele bendito ataque. Ele superara um obstáculo, só faltava mais um. A cirurgia. E ele sabia que conseguiria.

Ele era forte afinal! O grande soldado perfeito!

Não.

Ele não era um soldado.

Era só seu. Sua vida, seu amor. Só isso. Ele era seu Heero.

Seu.

**–** E o FBI Trowa? – Duo ouviu Treize perguntar e olhou espantado para Trwoa, não entendendo nada. O que danado o FBI tinha haver com seu desmaio ou Heero?

**–** O FBI está aqui – respondeu ao maior – E quer falar com você. – disse, se referindo ao americano, olhando nas íris violetas. Duo o olhou sem entender, como assim queriam falar com ele? Mas o que eles queriam?

Duo encarou os amigos e como um raio mais acontecimentos voltaram a sua mente. Não podia ser...

**–** Holly...- a voz do americano saiu baixa, como um sussurro. Por Deus! Sua pequena ainda estava desaparecida! Se por acaso Heero acordasse e não a visse, ele morreria de desgosto. Na verdade podia até vê-lo levantando da cama, se arrastando pelos corredores do hospital para procurar a filha, dando um tiro em cada um que o atrapalhasse.

Não seria assim exatamente. Mas com certeza isso o prejudicaria.

Mas onde estaria Holly?

Baixou a cabeça, sentindo um aperto no peito. Estava dando tudo errado.

**–** Eu...

**–** Vou falar com o médico, você não está em condições de falar com eles agora. – se pudesse andar, com certeza Duo teria dado um beijo estalado no latino. Era isso mesmo que ia pedir a ele. Afinal, não estava mesmo com cabeça para isso. "Eu estou bem", pura mentira o que dissera ao médico, na verdade estava cansado, um pouco tonto e emocionalmente abalado.

"Heero...Holly..." – pensou, deixando uma lágrima quente acariciar seu rosto.

**ooo**

**–** Comida guria. – a voz grossa deixou-se ecoar na pequena e escura cela onde a menina estava. Grande, e negro, o homem entrou, com uma tigela na mão. A pequena revirou os olhos pelo prato cheio de alguma papa que com certeza era comida de cachorro.

Encolhida no canto, abraçando as próprias pernas ficou a olhar o maior. Se esperassem que ela comesse aquela merda estavam muito enganados!

**–** Pode ter a cara ruim, mas tem vitamina, é bom guria.

Bom?

Bom seria seu pai perto dela.

Holly virou a cabeça para o lado, ignorando o sujeito, parando seu olhar em uma poça de água, que havia na cela, e no teto um pinga-pinga insuportável. Talvez estivesse em algum lugar embaixo da água...Não...Talvez em um porão de uma casa?

Provável.

**–** Olha, eu to me cansando viu guria! Vai comer ou não vai?

Os olhos apenas continuaram a observar a água. Às vezes queria seu pai...Não! Com certeza o queria perto de si, também queria Duo.

Duo...A pessoa que estava nua na cama do seu pai.

Seu tio...Talvez.

**–** Vá pro inferno miserável!

Holly tremeu diante da voz do homem, encolhendo-se mais ainda contra a parede, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem.

**–** Se quiser...Coma no chão. – disse frio, derrubando a papa melosa no chão. – Lamba se não quiser morrer de fome. – falou, cuspindo na comida derramada, saindo da cela, a trancando novamente.

**–** Pai...- sussurrou fraquinho, pegando a cruz entre as mãos - Nosso que estás no céu...

**ooo**

**–**Dona Anne se acalme!

**–** Como eu posso me acalmar Sr Barton? Eu estou à beira do delíííírio! Oh não! Oh não! Os documentos não podem ser misturaaaaaados! Sr Barton eu PRECIOSO DE AJUDA! Não coloquem esses papéis aí SEUS IMCOMPETENTES!

**–** Anne, tente se acalmar. – Trowa suspirou, rodopiando pelo hospital com o celular na mão. Nunca imaginara que o Reino estivesse na mão da secretária de Heero.

**–** Eu nunca cuidei de um país Sr Barton. Quando o Sr Yui sumiu daqui as coisas ficaram em cima de mim e eu não estou...oh Deus! Clarisse não mecha...

**–** Sra Anne? – Trowa chamou pela mulher. Estava louco ou havia ouvido um elefante cair no chão?

**–** Preciso desligar Sr Barton, mas, por favor, mande ajuda...E eu quero meu chefe vivo!

Vivo!

O latino desligou o celular, balançando a cabeça numa negativa. Teria que resolver mais um problema. Além do que, se Heero sobrevivesse, ele não poderia voltar a tomar conta do Reino.

Não mesmo.

**– **Quem era? –Wufei perguntou, olhando para o amigo.

**–** Anne. – Anne? O chinês olhou sem entender. – É a secretária de Heero, ela está tomando conta do Reino e está desesperada. – Trowa respondeu, vendo a interrogação no rosto ocidental.

Tudo que Wufei fez foi abrir a boca, soltando um "aaa". Suspirando, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras que havia na entrada do hospital, massageando as temporas, cansado.

**–** E Duo?

O chinês o olhou, e depois voltou-se para Treize que estava falando com os médicos.

**–** Está descansando. Ou ao menos eu finjo que está.

Trowa riu seco, teriam que tomar uma decisão. E séria.

**– **Quatre não me parece muito bem. – Wufei olhou o pequeno loiro, dormindo, muito mal ajustado em uma cadeira oposta a eles. O latino observou seu anjo, que parecia querer ser uma criança, pela forma que dormia na cadeira.

**–** Quatre..- aproximou-se dele, sussurrando em seu ouvido, acariciando os fios loiros.

**– **Tro...

-Shhh...Estou aqui meu anjo. – os olhos verdes cobriram o pequeno de cima a baixo. Quatre se espreguiçou, desconfortável na cadeira. – É melhor você ir para casa.

O Loiro negou com a cabeça, esfregando os olhos com a mão. Trowa o olhou, exibindo seu belo sorriso. Deus! Como seu amor era lindo!

**–** Heero? – perguntou ainda meio sonolento, franzindo o rosto ao sentir uma pontada nas costas. Bendita cadeira de hospital! Aquilo ali acabava com um.

**–**Em observação. – disse, sentando na cadeira ao lado, movendo suas mãos nos ombros de Quatre, fazendo uma massagem.

**–**Duo? – perguntou novamente, deixando-se levar pelas grandes mãos que lhe arrancavam pequenos gemidos de satisfação.

**–**Ele já acordou, agora está no quarto, descansando. – apertou os tensos ombros do marido, sentindo os nós – Sente-se melhor?

Quatre fez um "sim" com a cabeça, levantando-se para esticar as pernas. Ao menos se tivesse problema na coluna, saberia o motivo.

**–**O que faremos com Duo? - Quatre e os demais se viraram para Treize que acabara de chegar. - Ele precisa descansar, e aqui não vai funcionar.

Realmente. Era meio difícil, fazer a cabeça dura concordar em descansar. Por ele, estaria ao lado de Heero. Mas saúde em primeiro lugar.

**–** Se ficar aqui só vai piorar as coisas. – Trowa abraçou o loirinho dando um beijo em sua nuca – E vai ter uma recaída.

Por um momento o local foi tomado pelo silêncio, a não ser pelo barulho repentino do hospital. Quatre olhou para os demais vendo a possibilidade surgindo em sua mente...E se...

**–**As crianças estão sozinhas em casa, Duo pode ficar com elas para relaxar um pouco.

O primeiro a olhar feio foi o chinês. Ou loiro era louco, ou possivelmente cego. As pestes Winner's eram um martírio. Se queriam deixar Duo relaxado e recuperado, essa era a pior solução.

**–**E então? – Quatre olhou o marido e esse apenas o beijou, fazendo uma negativa com a cabeça.

**–**Ele podia ficar lá em casa, não é Wu?

O chinês olhou espantado para o amante. Tinha ouvido direito? Duo Maxwell na sua casa!

**–**Daqui eu não saiu.

Quatre se assustou, colocando a mão no peito, como se seu coração resolvesse pular corpo á fora. Ambos olhares se voltaram para Duo, que vestia a típica roupa de hospital, o olhar sério e um tanto triste. O loiro bem que tentou falar algo, mas nada saía. Olhou o americano de cima a baixo, com a agulha enfiada no braço, segurando na mão a sua "alimentação na veia".

**–**Eu prometo que vou me cuidar, mas daqui ninguém me tira. – disse firme, olhando para os amigos, vendo todos vacilar.

**–**Duo...

**–**Nem tente Fei. Eu vou ficar ao lado de Heero e se um de vocês tentar impedir eu juro que nem sei o que faço. – falou, alto e claro para os amigos. Parecia que ninguém entendia a sua situação.

Suspirando, deu uma última olhada para os amigos, penetrando em suas almas, fortificando em seu olhar a sua decisão. Nem o Papa o tirava dali. E por fim saiu, desaparecendo da vista de todos.

**–**Queimadura de quinto grau, a respiração caiu. Pressão está baixa. – uma médica gritava, desesperada, tentando socorrer um homem em cima de uma maca, que parecia que havia tirado férias em uma praia de larvas. – Saiam do caminho! Merda!

E desapareceu com o pobre queimado em cima da maca, provavelmente indo para a cirurgia. Havia tanta dor. Não estava preparado para a morte, para perder Heero.

Não mesmo.

Temeroso, se viu a frente da porta do quarto do japonês. Com cuidado abriu a porta e o que encontrou foi o que já estava previsto. A mesma cena de antes, Heero deitado na cama, coberto por fios que marcavam as batidas do coração.

Aproximou-se do menor, sentando em uma das cadeiras próximas, logo acariciando a pele que outrora fora morena. Contornou com os dedos o rosto, tocando com a ponta desses os lábios tão adorados.

Era tudo que queria, precisava dos lábios dele, do corpo, da alma, do amor, da sinceridade. Da vida dele!

E só assim então estaria livre da tortura.

Livre.

**–**Duo... – Wufei entrou no quarto, olhando a cena. Não pode deixar de sentir um aperto no peito. Afinal, aquela era a sua família.

**– **Wufei, eu já disse que...

**–**Troque-se! Nós vamos passar no seu apartamento, no meu e na casa de Quatre para pegar roupas.

Duo virou-se para o amigo, e tudo que fez...

Foi sorrir.

**ooo**

**–**Duo, onde estão suas blusas?

**–**Na gaveta – apontou fraco, sem animo algum. Sair de perto de Heero por algumas horas estava deixando-o nervoso e neurótico.

**–** Duo...Não tem nada na gaveta – Wufei falou, olhando com pena para o amigo que estava sentado na cama, os ombros curvados, o olhar fixo em uma foto que estava em cima da cabeceira. Nela estavam os dois, Heero e Duo, abraçados.

O Americano sorriu, lembrando que fora tirada alguns dias antes do seu aniversário, junto com os pilotos. Ainda eram jovens, sem nenhuma responsabilidade. Tempo de guerra e o sorriso no rosto do japonês fora o maior presente que recebera no dia. Seu sorriso, seu abraço, as merdas que falou e o pequeno pingente em forma de "asa" que ele lhe entregara na data exata em que fizera16 anos.

**– **Duo...

**–** É na outra gaveta...- disse desinteressado, levantando da cama, andando até sua "ala de escritório". Não deu importância aos resmungos de Wufei sobre organização, pouco se importava com isso agora.

Com uma certa curiosidade, abriu uma pequena caixa em cima da mesa, encontrando o pingente, agora em uma bela corrente.

Pegou-o com cuidado, deixando a corrente balançar entre seus dedos. Estreitou os olhos, lendo em uma asa a palavra esperança. Sim! Lembrava muito bem que Heero dera para ele, dizendo que a esperança era a última que morria.

Lembrava também das palavras que o fizeram jogar o pingente na caixa, deixando-a ali por anos.

**–**Duo onde você coloca as sacolas? Tem um saco ao menos?

"Eu vou me casar com Relena" 

A frase era repetida em sua mente, ignorando as perguntas do chinês. Casar com Relena, morrer com Relena, morrer por estar, por viver a vida dela.

Apertou o pingente contra a mão, sentindo a asa lhe ferindo. Esperança era a última que morria. Tinha certeza que esse ditado seria, teria que ser verdade.

**–** Duo?

O americano sorriu, deixando poucas lágrimas nos olhos, colocando a corrente no pescoço, sentindo a esperança dentro de si. Heero tinha que sobreviver.

Ele precisava.

**–** Maxwell! – Wufei gritou, chamando a atenção de Duo.

**–** No armário tem algumas sacolas. – disse, beijando depois a "asa" que estava pendurada em seu pescoço. A asa da esperança.

**–** Então Sr Maxwell, faça o seu pedido! - Quatre falou animadamente, com um pequeno bolo de chocolate nas mãos.

**–**_ Um pedido...- disse pensativo - Que essa merda de guerra acabe e tudo vire chocolateeeeeee! – gritou, pegando o bolo de Quatre, correndo pela sala da casa. – Eu vou comer sozinho, o aniversário é meu afinal! – disse, estirando língua para o loiro que corria atrás dele._

_Wufei ria da palhaçada, mais ainda quando um pedaço de bolo acertou o rosto de Trowa depois o seu._

**–**_ Hahahahaha...Vocês ficam tão lindos achocolatados._

**–**_ Duooooooo, seu trançudo problemático! – gritou o chinês, pegando a cobertura, despejando-a em cima do americano._

_Quatre ria histericamente junto de Trowa que também não pode conter o riso._

_Estavam felizes!_

_Horas depois da bagunça, todos foram se deitar. Apesar da festa, a guerra ainda era presente, e as malditas missões também. As íris violetas olhavam a lua, grande lua. Era costume seu olhar aquela imensidão. Gostava muito. _

_Suspirou, lembrando das horas anteriores, realmente tinha amigos, uma família, mas...Faltava alguém._

**–**_ Duo... – a voz saiu fraca, chamando a atenção do americano. Duo virou-se, olhando para a única pessoa que não pudera vir a sua festa. Estava escuro, mas pode observar claramente Heero parado, agora em frente de si. Parecia cansado, o braço esquerdo mal enfaixado com trapos de roupa, molhado de sangue. _

**–**_ Você está bem? – perguntou rápido, segurando Heero pelo braço são, quase como se esperasse que ele desmaiasse ali mesmo. – A missão deu errado? – perguntou novamente, sentando ele na cama, passando a mão pelo seu tórax que possuía vários hematomas e cortes. – Eu vou pegar o kit de primeiros socorros, me espera..._

_Porém antes de levantar, Heero o segurou. Duo o olhou preocupado, ele não parecia nada bem. Havia sido designado para mais uma das missões de explosão de base justo no seu aniversário, e as coisas não pareciam que haviam dado muito bem. _

**–**_ Heero.._

**–**_ Feliz Aniversário. – disse fraco e ofegante, tirando do bolso um pingente em forma de asa. Duo olhou nos olhos azuis, sorrindo por ele ter lembrado da data. Pegou o pingente, lendo a palavra escrita nele._

**–**_ Esperança... – sussurrou._

**– **_É a única que morre...- Heero completou, antes de desmaiar em cima de Duo._

_E em poucos meses a frase "Eu vou me casar com Relena" acabara com essa esperança._

**–**Demoraram – Treize reclamou, ligando o carro, enquanto Wufei se acomodava ao seu lado e Duo no banco de trás.

**–**Desculpe, estava uma bagunça lá em cima.

Duo ouviu as palavras de Wufei, mas pouco se importou. À medida que o carro andava seu desespero aumentava, mais não deixava transparecer.

As ruas passavam, mais nada era como antigamente, em pensar que na época da guerra, havia a angústia de todas as mortes, de correr o risco da morte...Mas Heero estava com ele, estava vivo, estava ao seu lado. Era bom naquela época.

Pelo retrovisor, Wufei viu o rosto carregado de tristeza de Duo, suspirou pesadamente, sentindo um aperto em seu coração, tanta tristeza, tantas máscaras.

**–**Vai dar tudo certo. – Treize falou baixinho, entrelaçando sua mão com a do namorado, olhando nos seus olhos. – Tudo vai voltar ao normal.

Wufei encostou a cabeça na poltrona do carro, fechando os olhos.

Ainda havia esperança.

**Continua...**

Inicialmente esse cap teria 12 páginas e ia ser postado há uma semana atrás..ou duas..não me lembro muito bem! Só que maravilhosos pitacos vieram até mim olha pra Dhandara, e por causa desses pitaquinhos, a fic acabou com 18 páginas. Pois é minha gente. Diga aew se não valeu a pena esperar?

Hehehehe...bem, espero realmente que tenham gostado! Vou tentar ser mais rápida, por que eu própria estou notando que demoro muito a postar um cap...aiaia..Culpe essa minha cabecinha lerda. E a monografia da minha mãe!

Well..Vamos as respostas

**Ilia-chan : **moça me desculpa! Eu confundi você com a Illy! Gomen eu sou uma besta! Mas o nome é parecido...hehehehe...De qualquer maneira não me abandone que eu quero comentsssss desespero

**Litha-chan :** calma menina...Muita calma nessa hora! Eu livrei o Hee não foi...Agora se ele vai sobrevivera à operação eu não sei karin correndo pra se esconder Menina, eu não consigo escrever no caderno, na verdade eu até escrevo, mais fico com preguiça pra passar depois...Eu escrevi uma fic que tem uns quatros caps no caderno e quem disse que tenho paciência pra passar pro pc! Beijos fofa!

**Lady Athena : **moça, eu fiz minha prima ler essa minha fic (meio que a contra gosto..ela prefere a Relena ) e ela me chamou a atenção que na outra resposta que eu dei a você..Eu fui um tanto grossa...Ela disse e eu fui reler...well...Se você entendeu como uma grosseria, mil perdões não era a intenção! Ok? Beijos!

**MaiMai : **Você é de Curitiba?Agente podia ter se conhecido sim...aiaiai..Desastre de vida. Quanto a fic, espero que nesse cap você não chore tanto..hehehe...Beijos menina!

**Darksoul : **eu não sou má...Só um poko...Beijão!

**Pipe :** A Relena ia aparecer nesse cap, mas achei melhor deixar pro outro, assim eu posso trabalhar mais nela. Sobre o Zechs...hehehe...Pois é...Alguém tem que ser o vilão da história...Beijos!

**Aryan :** tentei resolver a questão de quem estava tomando conta do Reino...Foi uma idéia meio louca, mas foi a única que me veio à mente! Moça...Você está certa, eu sou da Paraíba, João Pessoa! Suas primas são da onde? JP também? Pq se for...Aqui todo mundo conhece todo mundo...Posso até conhece-las!

**Tinha Chan: **Menina..eu acabei de ler seu comentário agora! Como to sem tempo..tudo que digo é um :MUITO OBRIGADA! Espero que goste desse cap!

**Illy-chan: **agora sim...Nome correto fofa! Beijão e ainda melhoras!

**Dhandara:** Pitacos muito bem vindos moça! sorriso Valeu!

Por favor, digam o que acharam!

E só uma perguntinha...vocês acharam que eu fui muito rápida na forma de escrever?

Sei lá..Depois de ler o cap..Eu tive a impressão que sim...

**Comentários e críticas são muito bem vindos.**

Beijos

Karin-chan


	10. Olhos Azuis

**Descobertas**

**Cap 10 – Olhos Azuis**

– Você precisa comer Sra Relena. – Nancy suspirou pesadamente, olhando a mulher a sua frente que continuava deitada, encolhida na cama, coberta por lençóis. – Por favor.

Pediu, mas foi inútil. A Rainha de Sank estava perdida na escuridão. A empregada olhou para o quarto ainda escuro, vendo as cortinas, pensando na possibilidade de abri-las e tirar a mulher da cama. Seria uma ótima idéia, acompanhada de uma demissão.

Cruzou os braços, vendo o montinho de lençóis se encolher diante de algum pensamento. Realmente era uma cena triste. Mas o pior é que ninguém naquela casa tinha forças para fazer Relena levantar. Antes havia Heero e ele sempre a forçava a comer, também havia Holly.

– Relena...Você vai ficar desnutrida. – tornou a falar, olhando com esperança para que ela dessa um pulo da cama e resolvesse parar de ser menina mimada. Sim. Era isso que ela era na visão de todos os empregados da mansão. Uma garota mimada, que perdeu o querido irmão e só trouxe problemas para o marido.

Marido

Nancy olhou para uma foto de Heero que estava em cima da cabeceira. Estava preocupada com seu patrão, a notícia não parava de aparecer nos jornais de todo mundo. E também o seqüestro de Holly.

– Holly...- sussurrou baixo, dando um sorriso triste. Amava a pequena como se fosse sua filha e agora ela se encontrava desaparecida. Não era justo. Olhou para a Rainha e teve nojo dela, como era possível que em uma hora como essa ela ficasse sentindo pena de si mesma. Sua filha estava sumida, o marido por um fio. E ela só fazia dormir.

Tinha ódio. Nojo disso.

Sem mais energia pra continuar ali, saiu da escuridão do local, afinal aquele lugar trazia energias negativas. Segundo a pequena Holly que dissera isso antes de viajar.

Holly

Talvez seria melhor rezar por ela.

Na cama, envolta pela escuridão, Relena chorava, uma tristeza silenciosa. O que achavam dela afinal? Lógico que tinha conhecimento de que sua filha estava sumida, e sabia muito bem que Heero estava entre a vida e a morte. Mas...O que podia fazer? Se encolheu a cama, abraçando um pequeno urso que ganhara de Heero há muito tempo.

Estava se matando também. Perdera Zechs, e agora ia perder seu "marido" e filha. Era óbvio que estava desesperada, na verdade nem sabia o que fazer. Mas...A dor era tanta, levantar-se parecia tão...Difícil.

– Milliardo...- sussurrou, sentindo mais lágrimas molhar seu rosto – Eu não quero perde-los...- olhou fixamente na foto do irmão, pendurada na parede, seu irmão que sempre a ajudara, seu amigo, uma pessoa **boa**. – O que eu faço meu irmão?

**ooo**

– Bom Dia Duo. – Shelry entrou no quarto do japonês, sorrindo como sempre, carregando uma bandeja de comida.

O americano sorriu, olhando para a enfermeira. Ela havia virado sua babá ultimamente. Ou até uma substituta de Quatre e Wufei, sua mãe nas horas vagas.

– E então? Como ele está? – a mulher perguntou, colocando a bandeja em uma mesa ao lado, olhando para o menino de feições japonesas que estava deitado na cama. Duo apenas sorriu, acariciando os fios de cabelo marrom, descendo a mão pelo rosto terno e tranqüilo. Um anjo, seu amor parecia tão pacífico.

Shelry suspirou, olhando o amor do amigo. Sim. Havia passado três dias desde que Duo acordara e recentemente a enfermeira tornara-se amiga dele. Na verdade, todos eram amigos do americano, admiravam a esperança do garoto que não saia de perto do amigo por nada.

– Planejam se casar?

Casar! Quase que se engasga com a pergunta da mulher, olhando nos olhos azuis, vendo que essa não estava brincando.

– Só por que são homens não significa que não possam casar – ela olhou o rosto impassível do homem, piscando o olho – Não é mesmo?

Duo quis sorrir. Ela era uma Sra Quatre perfeita!

– Não preciso de um papel para comprovar nosso casamento – disse, acariciando novamente a pele pálida – Basta estarmos juntos. – sorriu, levantando-se, dando um beijo na testa do adormecido.

– É lindo. Mas agora seu café da manhã.

A garota virou-se para ele, mostrando aquela comida **apreciável** e **gostosa**. Deus do céu. Qual era o problema com os hospitais? Eles não podiam servir uma refeição melhor uma vez na vida.

Duo olhou para mulher, e essa apenas deu um sorriso. Estava perdido mesmo. Sentou na cadeira, olhando para o prato a sua frente. Preferia mil vezes um chocolate.

– Coma tudo pra não ter uma recaída, entendeu?

– Entendi Mamãe. – falou, dando um sorriso pra garota que apenas riu da brincadeira. Olhando para Heero uma última vez, saindo do quarto.

– Sabe Hee – começou, balançando a colher, olhando para seu amor – Se você quiser agente pode casar – colocou a colher na boca, revirando os olhos, pensando na possibilidade.

Casar com Heero.

É...Seria uma boa idéia.

**ooo**

– Eu quero ver o Tio Heero.

– Agora não Ryan – Quatre silenciou o menino que estava emburrado. Ninguém queria contar o que estava acontecendo direito. Tudo que sabia era que seu tio estava no hospital - Alá...Trowa telefone para o médico agora! O Heero não pode esperar mais por essa operação. – gritou para o marido que tentava acalmar uma agitada Lana.

– Ele vai se operar? – os olhinhos do menino se espantaram. Quatre quis se matar por ter deixado escapar tal coisa, olhou para o filho, vendo a confusão em seu rosto. Aquilo não era coisa de criança. – Ele vai morrer?

– Não! – gritou, praticamente assustando o coitado. – Ele não vai morrer! Agora se troque, você precisa ir para escola.

– Mas eu...

–ME LARGA! EU NÃO VOUUUUUUU – o berro veio alto. Pai e filho viraram a cabeça no mesmo momento, olhando para Trowa que apareceu na cozinha da casa dos Winner, carregando a garota, que se debatia. – NÃO QUERO IR!

– PARA DE ESPERNEAR! – berrou, perdendo a paciência.

– Não grite com ela Tro. – Sentimental demais, o loiro pegou a menina no colo, abraçando-a. – Pare com isso amorzinho, por que você ta assim hein?

Ok! Definitivamente Quatre precisava deixar de mimar a garota. Estava se tornando insuportável. Uma mini Relena praticamente.

Trowa olhou o marido, completamente abismado. Será que alguma coisa sobre não mimar crianças entrava na mente dele? Com certeza não. Mas ainda sim, ele era tão lindo. Sorriu, vendo seu anjo acalmar a peste em pessoa. Amava a filha, ela era doce, maravilhosa, mas um pouco estressada.

Abraçando a menina, Quatre sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, acalmando-a, mas não por muito tempo, por que a pequena voltara a gritar. Cansado, o Latino balançou a cabeça numa negativa. Realmente não dava pra ser pai. Bendita hora que não ouvira Wufei.

– Ela berra mais que o cachorro do vizinho. – Trowa olhou espantado para o filho e não pode deixar de rir.

Pura verdade.

– Vá se trocar Ryan. – o Latino pediu, mas o menino ficou no mesmo lugar, olhando abismado para a irmã que fazia um escândalo, por besteira. – Ry, por favor.

O garoto olhou para o pai, e foi para o quarto se trocar. Era incrível como a vida estava sendo virada de cabeça para baixo. Seus pais não paravam em casa um minuto sequer, e pouco prestavam atenção a eles. Lógico que entendia o comportamento deles, seu tio ao que parecia estava muito doente, e ficar chorando por atenção, como Lana estava fazendo, não era a solução.

E ainda havia Holly.

Baixou o olhar triste.

Quatre não queria dizer onde ela estava. E Trowa pior ainda. Era horrível essa história de não contar nada para as crianças, se sentia excluído. Certo seria não contar para a doida da sua irmã, ela sim não tem juízo. Mas ele.

Entrou no quarto suspirando, quase batendo o pé com força no chão. Olhou para o desastre que estava o local. Com certeza pior que um depósito de lixo. Roupa espalhada por todo canto, em cima da cadeira, da cama, no chão e até nos móveis. Abriu a gaveta do armário, pegando a blusa branca e o short azul, vestindo o uniforme do colégio. No meio do "quartinho dos porcos" tentou encontrar a bolsa e os livros...Quem diria os lápis e canetas. Seu quarto parecia um labirinto. Botando a mão na cabeça, suspirou, começando a procurar as coisas, achando uma por uma e descendo para a cozinha novamente.

A situação não havia mudado nada. Lana fazendo uma cena enorme, Quatre a protegendo...Para variar, e seu pai de olhos verdes se segurando para não gritar com ela.

Sua irmã era irritante.

Mesmo quando apenas queria um pouco de atenção.

– Ryan vá com seu pai – o loirinho levantou a filha no colo, olhando para o marido – Depois eu levo ela para a escola.

– Qua...

– Eu sei Trowa, eu sei! – beijou o marido e mal pode fazer o mesmo com o filho por causa do abraço sufocante da menina ao redor do seu pescoço. Sua filha estava muito carente no momento. – Eu vou parar com os mimos, prometo!

Trowa revirou os olhos, vendo o marido subir para o quarto da menina, no primeiro andar. Essa promessa era a mesma coisa de fazer Maxwell sair de perto de Heero.

Não dava pra acreditar no seu loiro.

– Se for assim eu vou começar a chorar também. – Ryan fechou a cara, fazendo bico.

Deus do céu. O olhar verde percorreu o filho de cima a baixo. Onde fora se meter? Por que danado entrara em uma guerra maior ainda. Ser pai não era brincadeira. Ainda mais quando tinha que tomar conta de três.

– Não começa – disse frustrado, colocando as mãos no ouvido – E não fale mais nada. Estou surdo pra humanidade.

Isso era atitude de desespero, Trowa sabia disso.

O garoto riu do pai, seguindo ele até o carro. Adorava sua família, por mais complicada que fosse.

**ooo**

– Como assim? – Wufei encarou a mulher sem entender o que ouvira - O voou não pode ter sido cancelado.

– Amor...

– Não me toque – o olhar sério do chinês caiu sobre o namorado que acabou se retraindo pela frase. Treize olhou para seu amante, que parecia possesso de raiva. Os olhos assassinos, por pouco não matando um.

Respirando com calma, Wufei olhou para a mulher mais uma vez. Cabelo curto, expressão séria, carregando papeladas na mão. Será que aquela desgraçada não entendia que quanto mais a operação fosse adiada, menos chance Heero tinha. Ela era tão burra assim.

– Acalme-se Sr Chang, ocorreu um pequeno problema. – disse calma, olhando o oriental rodopiar pelo hall do hospital.

– Sempre tem um problema! – gritou raivoso, contraindo o rosto, sentindo como se seu peito estivesse se dividindo em dois. As coisas não podiam ser assim. Não desse jeito. Treize olhou para o amante, vendo-o sentar cansado, em uma cadeira, as mãos no rosto, talvez escondendo lágrimas.

– Eu sinto muito. – a morena disse, e se retirou rapidamente. Besteira! Ela não sentia nada, não podia sentir o aperto no coração, a alma presa, a dor de uma possível perda, de duas possíveis perdas. Ela não podia.

Uma lágrima desceu pelo rosto do chinês, mas a expressão em seu rosto havia se tornado nula. Tinha medo. Sim! Se algum vez acharam que ele, Chang Wufei não se importava com ninguém. Bastardos que sempre tiveram errados. Era a sua família que estava em jogo, seus amigos.

– Se Heero morrer, Duo provavelmente ira junto. – o maior sentou na cadeira ao lado, olhando nas íris negras, que foram cobertas mais uma vez pelas mãos. – É disso que tem medo?

Mas Wufei não respondeu, ficou calado, no pouco silêncio do hospital; lugar que havia se tornado sua casa, sua vida. Sorrindo amarelo, Treize o abraçou, deixando o calor de seus braços, de seu corpo acalmar o namorado. Era duro. Ele sabia.

Sem nenhuma vergonha, Wufei começou a chorar, pouco se importando com os soluços. Sentiu os braços em volta de si apertarem mais ainda. Estava protegido, gostava disso, mas...O que aconteceria se Heero morresse? Como Treize falara, era isso que ele tinha medo, Duo sucumbir também.

Ia ser um mar de tristeza. Quatre também não agüentaria, estariam todos mergulhados na dor, no sofrimento. A família que tanto amava ia se acabar, ele sabia que sim. Seria o fim.

– Shhh...calma amor, calma. – as palavras foram sendo repetidas por muitas vezes, embalando o chinês, perdido em sua própria dor. Treize acariciou o pequeno, acomodando-o em seu ombro, o deixando dormir, pelo menos por poucos minutos.

Esse era seu Wufei.

Seu amado.

Cansado, encostou a cabeça na parede, olhando para o teto do hospital; Branco. Por que todos os hospitais tinham que ser brancos, e, aliás, por que todo médico se vestia de branco? Para dar esperança aos doentes? Por que se era isso, roupa não dava esperança a ninguém! Ou era o que achava ao menos. Balançou a cabeça, sorrindo com seu próprio pensamento. Parecia que Duo e suas maluquices haviam incorporado nele.

– Ele está bem? – a voz veio um pouco sem animo. O olhar do maior percorreu o corpo do americano, que olhava fixamente para Wufei adormecido. Será que? Treize estreitou os olhos para o americano, vendo preocupação sem seu rosto. Culpa talvez.

–Viu tudo não foi?

Duo apenas riu, afirmando um sim com a cabeça. Quem diria que seu Fei fei fosse tão...Tão bom. O sorriso caiu, agora se transformando em um nada. Treize sentiu pena do amigo. Duo não era uma pessoa fácil, era comum ele guardar as dores para si próprio. Sem deixar que outros sofressem com ela.

O primeiro dia que Heero fora internado...Depois daquele dia ele andava como uma alma, sorrindo muitas vezes triste, pensativo, mas não chorava, apenas uma vez ou outra derramando lágrimas. Olhou novamente para seu amante, depois voltando a atenção no americano; Se Wufei estava assim, não podia nem imaginar como Duo estava se sentindo por dentro. A dor. O sofrimento.

Queria ajudar.

Mas não podia.

– O voou foi cancelado por causa de uma tempestade. – viu, ou pensou ter visto o rosto menor se contorcer – Parece que o médico só chega amanhã.

Duo balançou a cabeça numa negativa, deixando o corpo leve. Mordeu os lábios tentando se acalmar um pouco. Por que tudo isso afinal? Seus olhos encontraram a sua enfermeira-babá, lembrando da conversa que havia tido pela manhã. Por que apenas não podia se casar com Heero? Ser feliz como qualquer pessoa.

– Você acha que...- parou, tentando achar as palavras – acha que Heero se importa com casamento?

– Casamento! – Treize repetiu pasmo, espantado com a mudança de assunto.

–Eu não me importo, mas...Você acha que ele quer?

Treize riu, mas foi um riso falso. Sabia que Duo apenas estava mudando de assunto. Encobrindo sua dor. Mas por outro lado...Talvez seria o otimismo. Encarou o rosto passivo do americano. Olheiras instáveis, o cabelo um pouco desfeito na costumeira trança, e um pequeno sorriso, escondido na pele pálida.

Talvez não fosse só para mudar de assunto.

Talvez fosse real. Esperança.

– Acho que não se importa. – disse, deixando-se levar pela conversa – Mas seria agradável ver vocês dois se casando.

Duo abaixou a cabeça, sorrindo. Seria uma boa idéia sim. Na verdade, uma ótima idéia.

– Escuta Treize...Eu estava pensando... – Duo desviou o olhar para uma criança que esperneava no hospital – Eu... – voltou o olhar para Treize, largando a trança que nem ao menos soubera que havia pegado – Estava pensando enquanto olhava Heero – parou mais uma vez, vendo o menino se encolher no colo da mãe. - Estava pensando na cirurgia.

– Na cirurgia? Duo não se preo...

– Não. – cortou o amigo, respirando fundo. Era uma dúvida que ele tinha, quer dizer, sabia que provavelmente a resposta seria "sim", mas se fosse mesmo, ele queria faze-lo, por Heero. – Foi isso que eu vim perguntar a você.

Treize elevou a sobrancelha sem entender. O que Duo queria perguntar afinal?

– O tumor é na cabeça do Hee e...A cirurgia será lá.

– Sim. – Treize afirmou, era lógico o que o outro estava dizendo. Por um minuto achou que ele estivesse tendo uma recaída. Mas estava longe disso.

– Ele vai precisar cortar o cabelo, não é mesmo?

Treize piscou, tentando entender a situação. Sim, era lógico que Heero precisaria estar sem um fio de cabelo para a operação, mas o que Duo queria com isso? Afastando as dúvidas da cabeça, apenas afirmou novamente, vendo Duo expressar um sorriso fraco.

– Obrigado. – disse baixo, deixando o outro confuso. Mas pouco se importou.

Era claro que Heero precisaria cortar o cabelo, e isso parecia tão estranho. Nunca na sua vida pensara em ver seu amado careca. Careca...Palavra estranha essa.

Sorriu para Treize e voltou a andar pelo velho hospital de sempre. Do lado de fora, os repórteres e jornalistas acampavam. Pareciam crianças querendo descobrir algum segredo. Tinha ódio deles. Eram pessoas completamente idiotas, só gostavam das tragédias. Só queriam saber do mal que acontece na vida do povo, saber do sofrimento. Mas não era o foco da sua mente nesse momento.

Para ele existia apenas Heero, seu Heero!

Andou até o quarto do japonês, entrando nesse, ouvindo o ressonar baixinho do homem sobre a cama. Parecia tão alheio a tudo. Tão distante. Aproximou-se, deixando sua mão acariciar o lindo cabelo que nunca ficava no lugar. Em pensar que ele não estaria mais ali.

Duo respirou pesadamente, sentindo um aperto em seu peito. Se algum dia cortasse seu cabelo, certamente teria um treco, ou ao menos morreria de desgosto. Sabia que Heero não era o cara mais vaidoso do mundo. Mas...Mesmo assim queria fazer isto por ele. Era preciso afinal.

Os fios pareciam tão sedosos entre seus dedos, tão macios. O contraste com a pele pálida. O olhar...Uma das coisas que mais queria era poder ver o azul cobalto novamente. Aquele olhar mortal que desarma qualquer um, que fortalecia, olhar sincero. Queria Heero. Ele estava tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe.

Com a outra mão, apertou o pingente da esperança que estava em seu pescoço. Ele teria Heero de volta para si. Sabia que sim. Seu coração dizia isso. Poderia parecer possessão, mas era apenas amor. Um amor que viera desde o passado. E logo agora, logo quando tudo parecia se encaixar, a vida brinca com ela própria.

– Sabe Hee...- começou, descendo a mão pelo rosto, pescoço, até chegar na mão, entrelaçando as duas, apertando com força – Treize disse que seria "agradável" – riu um pouco da palavra usada pelo amigo, acariciando com o polegar as costas da mão do desfalecido. – Talvez seja uma boa agente casar, o que acha? Acho que Q poderia ceder a casa. – disse pensativo, pensando no loiro. – Talvez mais que isso. – falou mais para si próprio, imaginando o louco do seu amigo correndo como a própria noiva por causa de um casamento, dando a festa e de brinde a lua de mel.

Quis rir do pensamento. Mas a tristeza emanou seu peito, quando outro assunto pendente invadiu sua mente. Deixou-se sentar na cadeira, apoiando a cabeça na cama, mantendo ainda as mãos unidas.

– Eu prometo que trarei Holly para você Hee...- a voz saiu determinada, acompanhada com uma única lágrima. – Prometo.

**ooo**

– Senhorita Relena, você está muito fraca. – Nancy tentou pela última vez, vendo a mulher se maquiar tentando esconder a palidez do rosto. – Relena...

– Eu vou Nancy. – disse com a voz firme, porém para empregada foi apenas um sussurro. – Eu vou.

**ooo**

– Sr Barton, a empresa está um caos. Muitos relatórios para serem examinados e assinados. Eu já marquei e remarquei muitas reuni...

– Agora não Lílian, eu vejo isso depois. – disse ríspido, procurando algumas papeladas pela sala.

A secretaria estava pasma, e totalmente acabada. O era aquilo afinal? Seu chefe não aparecia no trabalho há dias, e agora do nada, entrava no escritório como um louco, procurando por papéis, afirmando indiretamente que não ia resolver nada.

Será que os Winner resolveram endoidar? Por que Quatre não aparecia nem ligava. A empresa estava uma completa loucura. As reuniões estavam sendo remarcadas milhares de vezes deixando pessoas frustradas e tudo que seus chefes faziam era ignorar isso.

–Sr Bar..

– Lílian cuide de tudo. – sorriu, achando os papéis que continha as informações sobre o médico que ia operar Heero. – Eu preciso ir. – falou e rapidamente passou pela mulher, procurando sair do local.

Havia deixado Ryan na escola há quatro horas atrás, e desde estão estava que nem um louco procurando o telefone do tal médico. Como Quatre lembrara pela manhã, o doutor ainda não chegara de viajem, e esperar era uma felicidade que Heero não poderia ter.

Entrou no elevador, pegando os papéis, procurando o número do sujeito. Era um bom médico. Conhecido por todo mundo, estudado, o melhor em neurologia e cirurgia. Sabia que o homem não era Deus, mas era a única esperança que todos tinham.

Mais alguns segundos e as portas do elevador abriram, revelando a garagem subterrânea. Rapidamente procurou o carro, entrando nesse, buscando as chaves no bolso, dando partida no volvo nada potente.

Já na rua, tateou em busca do celular no banco ao lado. Precisava ligar para o médico. Precisava dele. Heero precisava.

Na verdade...Todos precisavam!

Sem paciência, aumentou a velocidade do carro, tentando ao chegar o mais rápido possível no hospital. Com a mão esquerda digitou os números no celular, colocando-o depois no ouvido. Mas realmente o dia não estava a seu favor. A terrível voz do outro lado dizia a típica frase "celular desligado ou fora de serviço"

Era o fim do cúmulo do azar. Primeiro o escândalo de Lana, depois o celular, só faltava acontecer alguma coisa quando chegasse ao hospital!

Freou bruscamente com esse pensamento, o medo tomando conta de si. Não queria nem pensar ou sequer imaginar uma coisa dessas! Seria o fim se ele chegasse no hospital e desse de cara com Heero morto!

Morto.

Engoliu seco, voltando a acelerar o carro, ignorando os apitos dos automóveis atrás de si, que por pouco não bateram. Era meio improvável isso acontecer, já que notícia ruim corre rápido e em cinco segundos até o papa saberia. Isso...Se não chegara nenhuma notícia até ele é por que estava tudo bem. Ou ao menos achava isso.

Relaxou um pouco, permitindo-se aconchegar na poltrona do carro, estava exausto. Esses dias estavam sendo os piores da sua vida. Não dormira direito, muito menos Quatre. Tinha uma boa noção que os outros também estavam na mesma situação, ou talvez pior.

Balançou a cabeça numa negativa, sentindo as pálpebras pesarem. Era apenas 11 horas da manhã e estava morto de cansado. Aquilo não era normal, definitivamente não.

Chegou ao hospital pouco tempo depois. Agora sim vinha a parte mais difícil do dia. Olhou fraco para as dezenas de repórteres que estavam acampados no local.

– Eu preciso de ajuda.- sussurrou fraco, quando o primeiro gritou seu nome...Novamente.

**ooo**

– Sr Maxwell? – uma voz grossa penetrou no quarto onde Heero estava, perturbando o silêncio.

As íris do americano levantaram-se para a figura a sua frente. Um jovem enfermeiro estava parado na porta do quarto, deixando ainda porta entreaberta, porém não foi o que chamou a atenção em Duo. O homem carregava consigo, uma tesoura e um barbeador, ou assim parecia. Olhou sem entender para o outro, vendo-o se aproximar da cama de Heero.

–Ele precisa... – apontou para o inconsciente, olhando a palidez dele – Raspar o cabelo. – disse por fim, deixando o olhar cair em Duo que piscara os olhos, compreendendo a questão. Realmente ele tinha que cortar o cabelo, Treize estava certo. Mas não pensou que fosse ser tão rápido.

– Então, eu posso começar a...

– Não. – parou o enfermeiro, levantando-se, olhando para seu amor. – Eu mesmo faço – olhou para o jovem, e rebateu novamente, vendo que ele ia falar – Eu sei fazer isso...Por favor. – pediu mais com o coração do que com a própria voz. Seus olhos expressando o desejo de fazer isto por Heero.

Afinal era seu Heero.

Só dele.

Ainda contra gosto o jovem rapaz deixou os equipamentos que carregava em cima da cabeceira, olhando uma última vez para Duo, podendo enxergar todo o sofrimento naquela alma. Era sempre assim.

Pessoas morriam.

As demais sofriam.

O jovem não sabia qual era pior. Não tinha idéia da qual era mais dolorosa.

– Obrigado. – sorriu para o jovem, realmente grato, o vendo depois deixar o local.

Esta era a hora de fazer por Heero.

Suspirou, deixando o peso sair dentro de si, olhando para o pobre homem que estava deitado na cama, alheio a tudo. Tudo ia dar certo. Ele sabia que sim.

A prova era que a cirurgia logo seria feita. Heero voltaria para casa, acordaria, seria feliz com ele e com Holly...Duo balançou a cabeça, deixando o pensamento da garota longe de si. Prometera a Heero que acharia a pequena, mas agora não podia pensar nisso.

Não agora.

Moveu a mão para pegar a tesoura, o que lhe pareceu uma eternidade. O toque da mão com o metal frio, percorrendo o objeto entre os dedos. Era uma nova etapa. Aquilo não representava a morte ou algo do tipo, na verdade representava a vida. A esperança de que o japonês ia sair daquela fria, ia viver, ia sorrir para ele, mais uma vez.

Sorrir.

Com o próprio pensamento os lábios do americano deixaram-se acomodar o quente e sincero sorriso, ele estava tão esperançoso. Sim, tudo ia dar certo.

Com a outra mão, virou a cabeça de Heero para o lado direito, passando a tesoura nos fios sedosos. E um por um foram caindo.

– Pai Nosso que estás no céu... – cortou outra parte, sentindo os fios caindo no colchão, na pele pálida do menor – Santificado seja vosso nome... – lágrimas caíram do seu rosto, vendo o belo cabelo sumir pouco a pouco – Venha a nós o vosso reino... – seria a nova etapa de vida. Uma vida onde não existiria dor. Onde tudo seria só alegria. Ele, Heero e Holly, só eles, e a felicidade. – Seja feita a vossa vontade, assim na terra como no céu.

Eles morariam juntos, numa casa próximo ao mar, ou talvez nas montanhas. Compraria um cachorro. Heero sempre gostara de cachorros. Amigos fiéis, ele ia amar, viver cercado de natureza, sem nada que o pudesse preocupar, a não ser a felicidade, nada mais.

Como uma manta continuou a rezar, sussurrando as tão repetitivas palavras que Irmã Helen lhe ensinara um dia, a doce Irmã, que fora como uma mãe para ele, que o amara tanto. E agora, ali naquele quarto as palavras eram repetidas, trazendo paz para o seu coração.

Aos poucos a tesoura foi trocada pelo aparelho barbeador, passando pela cabeça de Heero, que parecia no momento tão...Frágil.

Lágrimas inundaram o rosto do americano, descendo livremente por esse, expressando sua dor, sua esperança. O som do aparelho ele não ouvia, os pássaros cantando lá fora ele não ouvia. Ele apenas via Heero, deitado ali naquela cama, com a cabeça praticamente nua. A pele mais pálida do que antes, revelando uma aparência frágil.

Parecia que precisava de ajuda, de socorro, mas ao mesmo tempo ele parecia tão...Amável, confiando em Duo.

Parecia...Feliz.

Duo balançou a cabeça, continuando seu trabalho, até que o cabelo do seu amor estava no chão e sobre a cama. Respirou calmamente, tirando os fios de cima de Heero, olhando para seu rosto que estava sem um fio na cabeça. Tão absurdamente lindo.

Ele era lindo.

Acariciou o menor, deixando sua mãe vagar pela lisa cabeça, acariciando aquele ser tão frágil no momento. Em pensar que aquele era Heero. Seu amado Heero.

– Amo você – deixou as palavras saírem do seu coração, dando um beijo na cabeça do japonês – Minha vida.

**ooo**

– Treize! – o grito veio de Trowa, ao ver o maior em uma cadeira do hospital.- Graças a Deus – disse, aliviando-se por ver o amigo. Respirou pesadamente, tentando aspirar o máximo de ar possível. Passar pelos jornalistas havia sido exaustivo.

– O que houve com você? – olhou para o latino, que tinha uma leve camada de suor na testa e a blusa aparentemente...Rasgada!

– Jornalistas – resumiu, olhando firmemente para Wufei, que dormia tranqüilo, mas um pouco desconfortável na cadeira.

– Ele não dormiu ontem – acariciou o amante, exibindo sua preocupação, aquela correria de vida não estava fazendo bem a ninguém.

Trowa suspirou, sentindo-se cansado também. Olhou para o pobre chinês, desmoronado em seu próprio cansaço. Mas não era o que queria falar no momento, voltou sua atenção rapidamente para Treize, sentando no lado oposto a ele.

– O médico, eu não...

–Ele está chegando amanhã. – Treize o cortou, deixando o outro um pouco...Surpreso! – O voou foi cancelado e ele virá provavelmente amanhã.

Como se tudo fosse tirado de cima de suas costas, Trowa desabou na cadeira, verdadeiramente despreocupado no momento. O médico logo viria e toda essa loucura estaria acabada de uma vez por todas. Esticou os braços, espreguiçando-se, respirando fundo, com um sorriso no rosto.

Tudo estaria bem.

Logo, logo.

– Trowa. – o latino olhou para a expressão do maior, vendo o olhar para a entrada do hospital. Erguendo a sobrancelha, acompanhou o olhar do outro, encontrando no fim do corredor dois homens vestidos com ternos pretos. – É o FBI

Agora não havia jeito de escapar, até por que seria mais fácil encontrar Holly com algum depoimento de Duo. Trowa continuou a olhar firmemente para os caras, sentindo a dor do outro problema ainda pendente.

Holly.

A preocupação de Heero era tão grande, que a pobre menina estava sendo esquecida. Quer dizer, não esquecida completamente...mas...e se ela estivesse morta? Se estivesse sofrendo. Fechou os olhos, afastando essa idéia do seu pensamento. A garota estava desaparecida há dias e nada podiam fazer, nem os Preventers haviam-na encontrado, nem o FBI, nada.

Parecia tão...desgastante essas falhas.

As procuras apenas para encontrar um nada, um vazio.

– Eu vou falar com eles, enquanto você chama o Duo – disse, voltando-se para Treize e logo depois saindo da cadeira.

O maior olhou ara o amante adormecido, dando um suave beijo em sua testa e saiu ao encontro do americano. Era difícil o momento que estavam passando, sabia muito bem disso. Dor de mais, sofrimento demais. Porém era a vida.

Caminhou até o quarto de Heero, onde provavelmente Duo estaria. O único lugar em que ele esteve em dias. Girou a maçaneta, pronto a chamar pelo americano quando entrou, mas ao invés disso ficou calado, boca aberta, olhando agora para Heero sobre a cama.

Estava sem um pingo de cabelo na cabeça! Treize olhou espantado, compreendendo as perguntas do amigo hoje cedo. Então ele...Cortara o cabelo de Heero...Era isso? Por que estava bem visível.

Mordendo os lábios, ele aproximou-se da cama, tocando o rosto de Heero, sentindo a pele pálida. Ele parecia muito frágil, desprotegido. Certamente quando acordasse não gostaria do seu novo visual que dava um ar e "menino sensível", ou coisa parecida.

– Treize.

– Duo...er..eu...- espantou-se, olhando para o menor, vendo-o sair do banheiro com um saco, amarrado com uma fita azul. Não entendeu de princípio, mas pouco se importava com isso no momento.

– Ele parece tão fraco sem cabelo, não é? – Duo perguntou, dando um sorriso amarelo, deixando o saco em suas mãos sobre a cabeceira. – Mas continua lindo. – sorriu verdadeiramente, dando um beijo na testa do japonês.

– O FBI está aí.

Era chato quebrar aquela cena tão linda, mas era preciso. Duo desfez o sorriso, deixando escapar um "a" pela boca, provavelmente pensando em Holly.

– Me leve até eles.

**ooo**

– È a primeira vez que vem aqui. – o velho homem se dispôs a ser gentil com a passageira, porém Relena nada respondeu, perdida em seus pensamentos, enquanto o taxista continuava sua jornada.

Havia chegado a cidade há poucas horas, tomando um táxi, indo para o seu destino. Fechou os olhos encostando a cabeça no banco, ponderando se devia dormir ou não, afinal estava cansada, fraca se era para ser sincera. Mas ainda sim, tinha que vê-lo, afinal Heero ainda era seu amigo, por que marido era só pra a imprensa.

Seus olhos teimaram em deixar cair lágrimas, mas as segurou, sentindo-se muito idiota para isso. Havia estado fora da vida de Heero e de sua filha por quanto tempo? Por quanto tempo acabara com Heero, fazendo-o se esforçar ao máximo em algo que não era da sua área. Por quanto tempo deixara a filha infeliz, fazendo-a acreditar que não a amava, quando isso era uma mentira.

Estivera fora da realidade por tantos anos e logo agora não podia dar uma de Senhora Deprimida. A falta de Zechs era imensa, e por detrás disso ninguém sabia a verdadeira dor em seu peito. Ninguém sabia que a morte do seu irmão fora mais que uma simples dor de familiar.

Ninguém sabia que o amava de verdade.

Mas não podia deixar que isso a afetasse mais. Deixou uma lágrima rolar, pensando em Heero. Nunca amara aquele homem, na verdade fora apenas um desejo de adolescente, uma amor passageiro. Não podia afirmar que nunca o queria em sua vida, por que ele fora um amigo e tanto, uma pessoa que o ajudou muito, e lhe deu uma filha linda.

Uma filha que a abandonara.

Era isso, ela abandonou sua menina e agora ela está perdida, sozinha, talvez morta e Heero possivelmente entre a vida e a morte.

Ela fora egoísta durante anos...egoísta.

– Chegamos Sra. – motorista disse, deixando um meio sorriso na face, observando a mulher abrir a bolsa, lhe pagando. – Tenha um bom dia.

Relena o ouviu e enfim saiu do carro, não se importando com o não-reconhecimento de sua pessoa. Sua aparência era diferente de anos atrás, perdera o brilho no olhar, empalidecera e estava magra caindo aos pedaços, braços sem força, ombros caídos, longas olheiras por crises de choros. Mas agora nada importava.

Olhou bem para o hospital, que estava infestado de jornalistas, repórteres, pessoas de todos os tipos. Quis rir por um momento, quando começou a andar entre eles, sem um único grito, uma única foto. Realmente sua aparência havia desviado a Relena que era, ninguém a conhecia, e Heero parecia mais importante que ela no momento.

Com passos lentos, entrou no hospital, olhando aquele lugar asqueroso, lugar que não pudera salvar seu **bondoso** irmão, que estava consumindo seu "marido". Balançou a cabeça, deixando os pensamentos de lado, olhando com interesse para o americano, que estava sentado em uma das cadeiras que havia no local, junto com Treize e dois homens de terno preto que reconheceu como sendo do FBI.

Afinal eles também haviam ido na sua casa, mais pouco falara, na verdade não respondera nada. Apenas chorara pela notícia que a televisão tanto falara e não queria acreditar.

Suspirou, andando até eles.

– Boa tarde. – a voz saiu fraca, mas foi o bastante para ambos olharem para ela. Os olhos americanos arregalaram-se em surpresa e em susto pela forma decadente da mulher. Ela parecia...uma alma!

– Relena, não esperávamos você. – foi Treize que primeiro a cumprimentou, fazendo questão que ela sentasse em seu lugar antes de cair ali mesmo. Duo a ficou observando, não entendendo nada. A raiva crescendo em seu peito. Por que fora ela...fora aquela mulher que tirara Heero dele, que acabara com a vida dele. Apertou os punhos com força, mas deixou-se aclamar quando ela olhou diretamente para si.

– Como ele está?

Duo mordeu o lábio, ignorando totalmente os caras do FBI. Como ela se atrevia a perguntar dele? Ela jogara tudo nos ombros de Heero, tornara a vida dele cansativa e agora no fim de tudo aparecia para perguntar como ele estava? Será que não podia ter feito essa pergunta um pouco antes!

– Vivo. – foi tudo que respondeu, abaixando a cabeça, olhando para o chão.

Relena o olhou, sentindo o ódio do outro, sabia muito bem o que fizera, tinha noção, apesar de tudo. Estava prestes a falar quando o homem do FBI a cortou.

– Então Sr Maxwell, conhece algum desses três? – o homem mostrou três fotos. Uma havia um homem de cabelo escuro, forte, bem apessoado, Relena estreitou os olhos para ver melhor, reconhecendo o rival intolerável de Heero e dela. O cara os odiava, mas a sua filha era colega de Holly e sempre ia a casa deles brincar. Apesar de tudo o homem amava a sua filha, não poderia ser ele.

Duo negou com a cabeça a foto dos três, afinal nem ao menos participara da vida de Heero. Conhecera sobre ele pelos e-mails da menina e poucos dele, e da constante televisão que sempre falava do japonês.

A mulher ouviu a negação, mas continuou a olhar as fotos, vendo que na outra era uma mulher que também era sua inimiga, porém lembrava bem dela ter acabado com as desavenças quando Holly e seu filho desapareceram no parque de diversões. Isso quando eram muito pequenos ainda. Ela gostava da sua filha, não faria mal a uma criança.

A outra pode reconhecer facilmente, era uma amiga de seu irmão que por sinal era muito grossa. Rany era seu nome se não estava enganada. Brigara feio com essa mulher por causa do seu amor doentio, ela era uma praga em sua vida. Lembrava muito bem que ela gostava de atormentar Heero e vivia dizendo a ele que ia desaparecer com Holly, mas sabia que era só para atormenta-lo...talvez.

– Eu não posso ajudar em nada, desculpe. – Duo sorriu fraco, sentindo que de nada ajudara. Não conhecia nada, não podia salvar Holly. Não podia traze-la para Heero.

– Essa mulher...- Relena deixou escapar, trazendo a atenção de todos para ela, lembrando-se agora de Nancy lhe falando das visitas dela a sua casa, pouco antes de Heero partir para essa cidade. E depois ela havia desaparecido quando Heero havia vindo para cá. Havia sumido.

– O que tem ela Senhorita? – o homem perguntou, dando total atenção a Relena, enquanto Duo fazia o mesmo, sentindo uma esperança crescer em seu peito.

– Antes de Heero vir pra cá, ela ia lá em casa, perguntar sobre nossa vida, como nós estávamos – parou um pouco, colocando as idéias em ordem – Dizia que queria se aproximar da família do meu irmão – falou, lembrando das palavras de Nancy que lhe contara tudo – Quando Heero veio para cá ela nunca mais apareceu lá em casa. – olhou para o homem, depois voltando o olhar para Duo que parecia querer saber de tudo. – Ela não gostava de nós, mas amava meu irmão, mesmo assim ela não faria mal a Holly – riu, olhando agora para o homem – Faria?

Duo olhou espantado para a mulher. Era evidente que faria mal a garota. Como Relena podia ser tão inocente.

– Voltamos em algumas horas. – um deles disso, antes se despedindo de todos e saíram, apressados demais para o gosto da garota.

– Eu nunca pensei que ia dizer isso, mas...- Duo olhou para garota, levantando-se. – Obrigado. – estendeu a mão para ela, ignorando todos os seus pensamentos – Quer vê-lo?

Relena olhou para a mão estendida a sua frente. Era impressão dela ou Duo estava realmente agradecido? Sorriu, aceitando a ajuda, pegando na mão da pessoa que odiou por toda sua adolescência.

– Obrigada. – disse verdadeiramente, mas pela compreensão do que pela ajuda. Ambos andaram pelo hospital, deixando Treize com o ainda adormecido namorado.

Relena continuou a seguir o americano, os passos lentos, porém nervosos. Ia ver Heero, finalmente podia ver seu amigo, o pai da sua filha. Podia dar-lhe apoio.

– Entre. – Duo abriu a porta para a mulher, essa sorriu novamente, entrando no quarto, surpreendendo-se ao ver Heero em cima da cama.

– Ele..ele..-queria falar, mas era difícil, a aparência do homem na cama era desgastante. Sem nenhum cabelo, a pele pálida, magro, frágil, sensível. Aproximou-se da cama, tocando a pele, e depois a nuca lisa.

Duo a olhou, prestando atenção aos movimentos da garota, sentiu o ciúme crescer dentro de si, mas nada podia fazer. Tecnicamente ela ainda era a mulher de Heero. Mordeu o lábio sentando-se na cadeira, o que chamou a atenção de Relena.

Os olhos azuis percorreram o corpo do americano, vendo no rosto dele o amor verdadeiro. Ele amava Heero, tinha certeza que cuidaria dele.

– Você o ama tanto. – ela deixou sair, trazendo o olhar de Duo sobre si – Obrigada por esse sentimento.

As íris violetas olharam-na sem entender. Ela agradecia por ele amar seu marido? Era isso que ouvira?

–Sabe o que eu queria agora? – ela falou, sentando em outra cadeira, olhando diretamente para Duo que se levantara, indo até a cama de Heero. – Seus olhos. Eu queria poder ver seus olhos.

Duo deu um sorriso fraco, cobrindo Heero com o lençol, voltando o olhar para as pálpebras fechadas do amante.

Olhos azuis.

Sorriu, dando um beijo em sua cabeça.

– Eu também Relena, eu também.

**Continua...**

E aewwwwwww povu! O que acharam? Deixem comentários, certo? E não me matem por eu cortar o cabelo do Hee-chan...foi preciso!

Well...queria agradecer a **Dhandara** que tem me ajudado muito, a **Illy** que deve estar lendo isso...e para todos aqueles que comentaram e que não comentaram !

Beijão para todos!

Karin-chan

Resposta aos comentários

**Litha-chan:** se preocupa não menina...eu já me perdi um milhão de vezes nessa fic. Se for em relação ao tempo...eu tentei dar uma ajeitada! Bjus

**Aryan:**eu não conheço sua prima...acho que já te disse isso pelo orkut...baaaaa...num importa! Espero q tenha gostado do cap! Bjão

**Tina Chan:** Me desculpaaaaaaa...menina, eu li seu nome Tina Chan...só que tipo..é automático sabe, toda vez que vou escrever, minhas mãos precisam digitar o "h"! Sorry! E então? Gostou desse capítulo? Beijos

**Bulma-chan:** obg menina. Fiquei feliz com seu coment! Bju

**MaiMai:** Se o Hee vai ficar melhor...Mas eu nem decidi se vou mata-lo ou não? Rrsrsrs...Bjus fofa!


	11. Ligações

**Descobertas **

**Cap 11 – Ligações**

O Silêncio reinava no aposento, ambos – Duo e Relena – olhando para as feições frágeis de Heero. Por mais que o americano tivesse sentido ciúme ou algo parecido, esse sentimento foi embora, tão rápido como chegou e ele agora sentia uma tremenda admiração pela garota. Esboçou um sorriso triste ao mesmo tempo vendo Relena abaixar a cabeça depressivamente, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Havia muito tempo em que ela não era mais uma garota, e ele também não era mais um simples garoto. Eram adultos agora, vivenciando problemas menos complexos que a guerra, mais ainda assim. Doía muito. O olhar violeta percorreu o corpo da mulher a sua frente, estava sentada em uma cadeira próxima a Heero, tremia levemente, enquanto deixava a franja cobrir os olhos. Ele viu o medo ali.

- Se você..

- Eu sinto muito. – a voz feminina o cortou – Eu realmente – as mãos tremiam levemente e então uma lágrima molhou estas – Sinto muito.

Antes de qualquer reação ou aceitação das tais palavras, Duo pensou no exato significado destas. E por mais que ele tentasse entender de alguma forma ele não conseguia. Respirou com calma, fechando os olhos, e sentiu que ela começava a soluçar enquanto em sua sã consciência tudo aquilo parecia irreal demais.

Ele deveria estar chorando, deveria estar sendo consolado de alguma forma pela mulher que era...

Esposa de Heero.

Abriu os olhos, vendo que a garota começara a falar, mas nada importava no momento. De algum modo não conseguia ouvir a voz dela, só conseguia pensar no quanto ela também tinha o direito de estar na mesma situação sentimental que ele. Não podia julgá-la, afinal, não sabia de nada.

- ..minha culpa, e eu não – ela soluçou, enxugando as lágrimas – eu sabia, mas...

- Pare Relena – disse suave, cortando a mulher, andando até ela – não é sua culpa – tocou em seu ombro – nem de ninguém. – levantou o rosto dela, vendo a fragilidade naquele olhar – Só nos resta rezar agora, certo? – e então Duo sentiu o corpo menor ao seu abraçá-lo.

Nunca em sua vida fora preparado para receber um abraço de Relena. Por um instante ficou parado, estático, até decidir retribuir aquele sentimento mútuo que os unia. Algo mais forte que o ciúme, que a inveja. E quando Duo achou que não podia chorar mais, uma lágrima desceu de seu rosto. Destruindo todas as suas barreiras.

Naquele simples gesto ele percebeu o valor das pessoas, daquela garota que estava chorando desconsolada em seus braços, muito mais pelo medo de perder um amigo, uma força que a manterá viva todos esses anos, que nunca desistiu dela. Não havia amor nos olhos de Relena, não o tipo de amor que Duo sentia pelo japonês, havia um sentimento de amizade muito forte, e Duo respeitou isso.

Não teve idéia de quanto tempo permaneceram ali, construindo novos laços, apoiando um ao outro, colocando Heero sempre em primeiro lugar.

- Não o deixe morrer – ela sussurrou – Por favor...

Duo a abraçou fortemente, como se estivesse protegendo uma irmã. – Não deixarei Relena... – olhou para o amante adormecido na cama – Não deixarei...

Ela o olhos nos olhos, lhe dando um sorriso sincero de confiança – Obrigada – disse, permanecendo agarrada ao americano como se ele tivesse a força necessária para fazer tudo ficar bem. Para trazer Heero de volta.

- Ele sempre o amou – Duo congelou quando a mulher começou a sussurrar – Era você quem Heero amava..

Ela soluçou, agarrando-se mais a ele, enquanto as lágrimas continuavam a descer. Duo estava surpreso com essa revelação, nunca em sua vida pensara ouvir tal coisa vinda da rainha de Sank. Em sua cabeça ele tentou juntar o quebra-cabeça mal-formado, mas não conseguia. Era fato que ele e Heero se amavam agora, mas também ele nunca esquecera aquela noite fatídica em que o japonês dissera que ia ser casar com Relena. De repente fleches de uma conversa anterior com Heero vieram em sua mente.

_– Eu nunca a amei__ – os olhares se encontraram e __Heero__ pode ver a alegri__a resplandecer no olhar de Duo__, mas também a confusão. Era certo o americano se perguntar do por que __Heero__ se casara com ela, se não a amava. – Eu sempre te amei._

Balançou a cabeça, tentando em vão entender o significado daquilo tudo. Heero assumira para ele que não amava Relena e a garota o mesmo. Então por que diabos ele se casou com ela? Será que a amava apenas no início?

- Ele me pediu em casamento sabe – ela disse triste e Duo sentiu uma facada em seu coração. Então ele o fez mesmo. Sorriu triste. Ele chegara a amá-la por pelo menos uma vez. Olhou para seu amor, deitado na cama como se esperasse uma resposta dele – Mas foi algo muito frio – continuou – não tinha amor.

Duo afastou-se da garota para poder olhá-la nos olhos. – Como assim Relena? – estava confuso. Por mais que tentasse entender a mente do japonês, não conseguia.

- Em todos em esses anos eu percebi que ele sempre amou você Duo – ela viu a dúvida no olhar do outro, acariciando seu rosto – eu não sei o que fez Heero se casar comigo, ele deve ter seus motivos – levantou-se, indo até o japonês. – Mas eu nunca descobri. – acariciou a pele sensível, notando a fragilidade dele por estar sem cabelo – Ele nunca me amou e eu – Duo a viu morder o lábio, fechando fortemente a outra mão – Eu nunca o amei de verdade – suspirou – Eu não sei Duo...- ela o olhou – Se eu pudesse voltar atrás, se eu pudesse não aceitar o pedido de Heero, nós poderíamos...

- NÃO – Duo gritou, deixando as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto enquanto a mulher se encontrava estática, com medo pela agressividade do outro – Nunca mais repita isso – a expressão era de seriedade e por um instante ele pensou que pudesse agredi-la por ter pensado naquela hipótese. – Eu não sei os motivos dele, não sei o que o levou a se casar com você – enxugou as lágrimas – Mas Holly é a pessoa mais importante para mim e eu nunca desejaria mudar o passado, nem que fosse para ter uma vida perfeita ao lado de Heero.

Duo viu quando Relena desmoronou no chão, xingando a si própria, compreendendo suas palavras. Ele não tinha idéia de como Relena podia ser estupidamente frágil e confusa e por mais que quisesse bater nela, por ter pensado em algo como aquilo, ele teve certa pena. Ela chorava desgovernada, enquanto abraçava os joelhos, murmurando algo para si mesmo. Em algum momento Duo quis abraçá-la, confortá-la novamente, mas então se pegou perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. O que dissera fora verdade. Nunca iria se perdoar se tivesse convivido com Heero desde aquele tempo, nunca iria se perdoar se não chegasse em casa a noite e encontrasse um recadinho da doce menina em sua secretaria eletrônica. Amava aquela criança como fosse sua própria filha e mentalmente chegou a agradecer a Heero pela sua decisão. Não tinha idéia dos motivos, o porquê de ter se casado com Relena, mas Duo via que agora isso não doía mais. Era passado, e ele tinha certeza de qualquer que fosse o motivo, Heero voltara para ele, e como uma menina linda.

Sorriu, deixando-se ser levado pela felicidade.

Heero voltara para ele.

- Minha filha – ela choramingava, balançando a cabeça debilmente – Minha princesinha – continuou e Duo sentiu a compaixão crescer dentro de si, ao mesmo modo que entendia a dor de Relena, por ter em um mero momento, esquecido da própria filha.

- Duo – Treize entrou no quarto, o rosto sério – O FBI está aqui. – Duo o olhou, levantando-se de onde estava.

- Pode ficar com Relena? – pediu, mostrando a Treize o estado da garota – Por favor.

Ele assentiu e então Duo saiu do quarto a procura dos amigos. Não demorou muito para achar Trowa, dentro de uma sala médica que não estava sendo usada no momento. Entrou nesta, sendo recebido pelo olhar do chinês e um aperto de mão forte do agente engravatado.

-Sr Maxwell – falou em tom de respeito, espalhando vários documentos e fotos pela maca disposta na sala – Seu nome é Rany Stinger - mostrou-lhes um documento antigo – também conhecida por vários nomes – e um após o outro, foram sendo revelados as disfarças da mulher. – Ela esteve ao lado de Milliardo por muito tempo depois guerras, sendo considerada um tipo de – o homem mostrou-lhes uma foto do loiro e a mulher juntos – namorada.

Duo analisou a foto, tentando de algum modo entender o que era posto diante de seus olhos. Nada se encaixava na sua cabeça. O que aquela suposta namorada de Zechs tinha haver com o seqüestro de Relena.

- Zechs e Heero tiveram o mesmo problema – Trowa concluiu, olhando para o inspetor, enquanto Wufei e Duo o olhavam sem entender nada.

- Como assim o mesmo problema? - Duo perguntou intrigado.

- O tumor de Yui é devido ao sistema zero – parou um pouco, olhando para o americano – Zechs passou pelo mesmo que Heero está passando, e morreu – concluiu, deixando alguns atônitos.

- Zechs foi assassinado Barton, todos sabem disso. – Wufei o repreendeu.

- Ele foi assassinado – o agente do FBI cortou a discussão – Mas morreu pelo tumor e não pelo tiro no peito – revelou, porém não arrancou muitas surpresas dos outros.

- Heero me contou sobre o sistema zero – Duo lembrou-se do dia em que o japonês contara que estava morrendo – Mas você sabia disso? – encarou Trowa – E nunca procurou Heero para ver se ele poderia ter sido afetado?

Trowa baixou a cabeça, cruzando os braços – Eu soube recentemente – continuou - Disse a Heero para se cuidar, mas ele tinha seus motivos. – concluiu, deixando Duo um pouco mais calmo, mais ainda assim, ele não estava satisfeito. Por que Heero não se cuidara antes?

- Então o que você está sugerindo? – Wufei virou para o homem. – Zechs está morto, Yui com o mesmo problema dele e o único vínculo dos dois é essa mulher de vários nomes?

O homem assentiu, depositando alguns documentos para que todos vissem. – É a melhor hipótese que temos. Mulher que perde o namorado e rapta a sobrinha deste, ou então pode até ser um tipo de vingança pessoal contra o Sr Yui.

Não fazia o menor sentido. Era fato, existia um tipo de ligação, mas não fazia nenhum sentido aquela mulher seqüestrar Holly. O que ela queria com isso afinal? Ter um pouco do namorado com ela? Era mais provável que fosse uma vingança pessoal, ainda que não achasse muita fé naquele inspetor.

- E o melhor – mostrou um documento para Duo e Wufei, onde ambos arregalaram os olhos.

- Quatro passagens por hospícios diferentes – o chinês sussurrou, sentindo um cala-frio ao perceber as notificações de assassinatos nos quatro hospícios.

- Está dizendo que uma doida psicopata levou minha filha? – o chinês olhou surpreso para Duo, exibindo um sorriso sincero. Aquele americano amava a menina como sua própria filha. Por um instante pode imaginar a imagem de Heero, preocupado com a garota. Tocou o ombro do trançado, lhe dando conforto - Estamos com você Maxwell – Duo agradeceu realmente satisfeito por ter os amigos ali para ajudá-lo, e aquelas palavras vindo de Wufei significaram muito. Trowa deixou o lábio curvar-se em um pequeno sorriso, andando até os dois amigos – Quatre precisa de companhia – disse debochando e viu Duo se alarmar com a suspeita já formada.

- Já disse que não – rebateu sério, despedindo-se do agente que disse meras palavras de conforto antes de sair do quarto. Já era a segunda vez que o tentavam despachar para casa do loiro. Confiava nos amigos para proteger Heero, mas ele sabia que em seu íntimo não adiantaria ficar fora se a sua cabeça estaria no japonês. E além do mais, suportar um loiro como anfitrião, não é pra qualquer um. Duo deixou um sorriso escorrer novamente ao lembrar-se do amigo que tratava as pessoas exageradamente bem de mais. – Come guys – tentou – Heero precisa de mim.

- Eu sei Duo, mas, por favor – Trowa levou à mão a cabeça – Meu marido não vai me deixar em paz até que você esteja na casa dele – Duo arregalou os olhos diante ao comentário – Ele já me ligou quatro vezes hoje – olhou o relógio – em menos de vinte minutos.

Duo teve que admitir que o loiro era insistente e muito teimoso. Não queria deixá-lo preocupado nem magoado, mas temia por Heero. Sentou em uma cadeira próxima, os cotovelos nas coxas e as mãos apoiando a cabeça.

- Eu prometo que cuido do Yui com minha vida – Duo levantou a cabeça para a voz do chinês, que se agachara de encontro a si.

Respirou fundo, sentindo que pouco a pouco estava perdendo a batalha contra os dois. Já havia recusado uma vez, mas a segunda era inevitável e por mais que odiasse admitir, estava cansado mentalmente. E como estava. Colocou sua cabeça para trabalhar, em alguma tese realmente boa que o fizesse ficar ao lado de Heero, mas os segundos foram passando e tudo que conseguiu foi soltar um muxoxo, um pouco contrariado.

- Revezaremos – Wufei o olhou nos olhos – Trowa, eu e Treize agora pela manhã, e de noite você vêm com o Winner. – arqueou uma sobrancelha, esperando realmente que Duo aceitasse. E ficou feliz ao constatar um leve sorriso no rosto cansado.

- Você venceu Chang.

- Você não sabe como é bom ouvir isso de você – debochou, logo após abraçando o americano que ficou imóvel por um tempo, sem entender o gesto repentino do amigo – Eu ainda vou receber muitas ligações do Yui reclamado sobre sua teimosia – Duo permitiu-se sorrir abertamente, sentindo seus olhos arderem. Sim. O Chinês receberia muitas ligações, e seria padrinho do casamento e de pelo menos um dos filhos. Uma lágrima desceu ao pensar em adotar uma criança com Heero. Holly iria adorar.

- Obrigada Fei – afastou-se do chinês, vendo que esse agora olhava para cima, tentando esconder os olhos. – Obrigada a todos – sorriu, abraçando Trowa logo em seguida em um gesto mudo, porém verdadeiro.

Uma verdadeira amizade.

- Só vou me...- calou-se, tremendo levemente. Ele ia usar a palavra "despedir", mas essa parecia tão pesada no momento – Vou só dar um beijo em Heero – concluiu, um pouco receoso da insegurança em sua voz. – Me acompanha Wu?

O Chinês fez um sim com a cabeça, dando espaço para Duo sair primeiro da sala, despedindo-se brevemente de Trowa que avisara em poucas palavras que estava esperando no carro. O quarto de Heero não ficava longe, por isso não demorou menos de um minuto para estarem frente a este, mas algo estava errado e o oriental percebeu isso. Analisou o amigo, parado em frente à porta, a cabeça encostada nessa, como se realmente duvidasse conseguir entrar, dar um beijo em Heero e ir embora. Ele parecia cansado, não aparentava estar mais desnutrido, porém Wufei sabia o que a tensão de hospital fazia com qualquer um. Passara por aquilo uma vez, quando perdera sua noiva há tempos atrás. Por obra do destino fora abençoado por ter mais uma chance e poder viver um novo amor com Treize.

- Depois de você, ele é a pessoa mais forte que conheci.

Duo escutou as amigáveis palavras, permanecendo ainda fitando a porta. Sabia que o "ele" a quem o amigo se referia era Heero e Duo tinha dúvidas se ele era mesmo a pessoa mais forte do grupo. Em toda sua vida sempre achará que fora o soldado perfeito, apesar de que agora com o final da guerra...

Ele duvidasse também de tal fato.

- Me dê um minuto – disse para o oriental, suspirando brevemente enquanto girava a maçaneta da porta.

Relena estava sentada na cadeira mais próxima a cama de Heero, o rosto agora já seco das lágrimas, porém um pouco vermelho. Os olhos estavam fechados, e as mãos seguravam um pequeno terço. Agradeceu rapidamente a Treize e este logo saiu do quarto, deixando os três á sós. Calmamente Duo foi até o seu querido japonês, vendo que ele continuava sensível, alheio ao que se passava no momento. Acariciou seu rosto, desejando que Heero apenas acordasse de um sonho, depois de ter dormido uma noite qualquer. – Volte pra mim meu amor – sussurrou em seu ouvido, pouco se importando que Relena estivesse ouvindo. – Volte para nossa casa – as palavras soaram tristes e ele encostou a cabeça no ombro de Heero, ficando de um jeito um tanto desconfortável, mais ainda assim mantia a cabeça escondida entre o ombro e o pescoço do japonês.

Era tão quentinho.

Era tão...seguro.

Ouviu a garota se remexer no assento. Relena já possuía o rosto encharcado pelas lágrimas novamente. Não queria intrometer-se na vida íntima dos dois, mas aquelas palavras realmente afetaram seus sentimentos e ela estava feliz. Feliz por Heero ter alguém como Duo, para realmente se importar com ele. Heero tinha enfim um lugar para voltar, uma pessoa para compartilhar o resto da sua merecida vida.

Sentindo que a garota estava bastante desconfortável, Duo retirou-se do seu esconderijo, perdendo aquele calor sobrenatural que o corpo de Heero emanava. Olhou para ela, decidindo lhe contar tudo que acontecera na sala com o agente do FBI. Sentiu que pouco a pouco, que contava os fatos, ela fechava o rosto, em um tom de seriedade, pensando em suas próprias conclusões.

- Nunca gostei dela, mas não acredito nessa tese.

- Eu também não aceitei bem a hipótese. – suspirou, puxando uma cadeira para ficar frente a frente com ela – O que me intimida é que ela passou por hospícios e nestes – olhou para Relena, não havia contado isso a ela, ainda – ocorreram mortes, as datas e documentos de vídeos comprovam que ela seja a responsável.

Não ficou surpreso, ao ver que os olhos de Relena interpretavam tudo de uma nova forma agora. Uma lunática assassina, que vasculhava sempre sua vida no Reino de Sank...começava aos poucos a fazer sentido.

- Você disse que ela seria uma possível namorada? – argumentou, vasculhando lembranças antigas.

- Sim, por quê?

- É só que – abriu a bolsa, pegando na carteira a foto mais recente de Milliardo, onde ele estava abraçado á uma mulher de cabelo escuro – Meu irmão sempre namorou a Noin – deu a foto a Duo, mostrando a data antiga – Iam se casar – disse em tom de tristeza, mas Duo não notou e se o fez, ignorou.

- Ele não tinha nenhum envolvimento com Rany?

- Amante? – ela insinuou, enquanto tentava entender o racíocino de Duo.

Duo concentrou-se na foto, analisando as pessoas por detrás do casal e não ficou feliz ao encontrar Heero, que parecia não estar muito bem. Reconheceu o lugar como sendo o salão principal do castelo, sendo a foto tirada em uma das muitas festas organizadas por Relena na época. Desconcentrou-se em Heero e notou que Rany também aparecia na foto. Muito pouco, apenas do pescoço para cima, olhando fixamente para o loiro. Duo arqueou a sobrancelha. Psicótica. Maluca. Assassina. Possessiva. Amante. O que poderia dizer mais da suspeita?

- Posso ficar com essa foto?

A garota balançou a cabeça em um sim, abrindo a bolsa novamente – A enfermeira passou enquanto você não estava aqui – tirou da bolsa um celular e um relógio – encontrou em uma gaveta de remédios - Duo arregalou os olhos em surpresa, ao ver que eram de Heero, principalmente o relógio personificado que tinha gravado o nome "Heero Yui" na parte de baixo. – Alguém deve ter roubado quando vocês chegaram, ela reconheceu e fez favor de devolver – disse sorridente apontando para o relógio – dei a ele de presente de um ano de casamento. Aposto que ele preferiria passar apenas um dia com você.

Duo sorriu, guardando a ambos no bolso – Obrigada Relena.

- Eu que agradeço, por tomar conta da minha família – ela vacilou ao usar o pronome. Mas Duo não se importou. De qualquer maneira a família era dela, não dele. Sorriu, se levantando, indo beijar Heero mais uma vez antes de deixar o quarto.

- Contando que eu possa participar – virou para a garota, a porta já aberta, enquanto ela continuava sentada, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Nunca precisou da minha permissão – continuou – mas se faz tanta questão – olhou direto nos olhos do americano, antes desse sair da sala – Você deve.

Recuperar o tempo perdido.

**o****oo**

A casa de Quatre não era exatamente uma casa, sendo bem mais que isso. Apesar de ter sido planejada pelo humilde loiro, a mansão era enorme. Digna de um palácio. Atrás dos imensos portões de prata e dos muros altos e brancos, estava o palácio que Quatre fizera especialmente para Trowa e seus filhos. Um terreno enorme, com um amplo jardim, com diversos tipos de flores, ambas organizadas para servir de caminho entre o portão e a entrada da casa, e também quatro palmeiras imperiais dispostas simetricamente em ângulos perfeitos, nos quatro cantos da propriedade. Uma piscina em forma de violão, que possuía um bar a disposição e cadeiras dentro da água. Junto com dois conjuntos de sombrinha e cadeira postas perto da beirada. A casa era completamente branca, com imensas janelas de vidro que eram cobertas por cortinas que iam do teto do primeiro andar até o térreo. Podia se considerar uma casa de vidro. Não possuía telhas, sendo um residencial moderno.

Realmente o loiro não medira esforços para agradar os seus descendentes. E por mais que aquele ambiente pacífico lhe transmitisse um pouco de paz, Duo não se sentia muito à-vontade estando em um lugar tão grandioso. Só perdia para o castelo de Relena, que era uma residência de gerações, sendo enorme e em um estilo mais antigo.

- Tente descansar Duo – Trowa falou, enquanto estacionava o carro em frente à propriedade – Ao menos um pouco, sim?

- Vou tentar.

O latino sorriu, vendo o outro sair do carro, olhando ainda abismado para o local – Sinta-se em casa.

Duo não pode deixar de sorrir e agradecer, mesmo estando abatido pela situação toda. Trocou algumas palavras com o moreno, combinando a que horas ele iria novamente ao hospital. E com apenas um aceno, viu o carro desaparecer pelos portões.

Será mesmo que fizera o certo em deixar Heero? Tinha medo que algo de ruim acontecesse. Mas algo lhe dizia que precisava confiar nos amigos. O jardineiro de Quatre lhe chamou a atenção, perguntando se não queria entrar ou coisa parecida. Respondeu amigavelmente aquela boa educação, mas o dispensou para continuar seus afazeres. Precisava de um segundo.

Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso, constatando que já era hora de almoço e provavelmente Ryan e Lana estariam em casa. Não estava preparado para receber as perguntas deles, que provavelmente, deveriam ser muitas. Na verdade nem ao menos sabia se os pequenos tinham consciência dos fatos.

Não agüentaria ver aquelas carinhas perguntando por Holly. Não estava forte o suficiente para isso. Se pudesse nem ao menos encontraria o loiro, não por ele ser um incômodo, mas por ser preocupado demais. E Duo odiava que se preocupassem com ele. Simplesmente detestava. Ele era forte, oras. Não completamente, mas o bastante para não ser tratado como coitadinho.

O canto dos passarinhos era baixo, mas dava para escutar muito bem. Parecia que ouvindo aquela melodia tudo estaria bem, tudo voltaria a ser como era, com algumas modificações. Deixou-se sorrir, enquanto se perdia naquela sensação de conforto. Era bom sentir-se seguro.

- Tio Duuuuo – a voz berrante era aguda, porém suave. Duo virou-se para a mansão, vendo a bola de energia correr ao seu encontro.

- Bom dia pra você também – forçou um sorriso, levantando a menina no colo, vendo como ela era leve em comparação a Holly. – Está se alimentando direito?

- Claro que sim, comi até um nabo ontem – fez cara de nojo, dando um beijo estalado no americano, começando a contar como foi seu dia na escola. Apesar de não estar preparado, Duo agradeceu ao fato de que a pequena não tocou no nome de Holly. Talvez Quatre tenha explicado a ela. Pensou.

Seu corpo pedia repouso e ansiava por alguma comida, mesmo duvidando do se agüentaria comer ou não. Segurava a menina no colo, chorando por dentro por lembrar-se da sua própria "filha". Seu coração se apertou ao ver a menina sorrindo, alegre, mexendo em seu cabelo enquanto fazia comentários com este. Daria tudo. Tudo para ver o sorriso de Holly, poder abraçar a sua "filha", mantê-la em segurança. Só Deus sabia o quanto doía não ter aquela diabinha ao seu lado, não ter a certeza de que estivesse viva.

Piscou os olhos, tentando disfarçar as lágrimas. Não agüentava mais essa tortura.

- Tio Duo?

- Oi Princesa – respondeu com um sorriso no rosto.

- Vai dar tudo certo – ela sorriu, abraçando o homem fortemente – Papai contou pra mim.

- Q?

Ela balançou a cabeça, ainda abraçada ao Tio, como se quisesse de alguma forma assegurar a ele que tudo ficaria bem – O Ryan disse que vai achar a Holl com seus poderes de super-herói.

- Ele disse isso? – afastou a menina um pouco de si, para olhar em seus olhos.

- Ele é um tonto – moveu as mãozinhas nos lábios do americano, colocando um sorriso ali – Mas eu realmente queria que isso fosse possível. A polícia vai achar a Holl e o Tio Heero vai ficar bom. Viu? Vai dar tudo certo.

Abraçou a pequena, feliz pelo pensamento dela. Tudo daria certo. Tinha que dá.

Afinal, o que ele seria sem Heero e Holly?

Uma dúvida cruel alcançou sua mente, quando se deu conta da sua então relação com Heero. Será que o loiro havia contado isso para os filhos? Não era algo estranho para os dois, mas mesmo assim tinha medo da reação deles e de Holly. O que a garota faria quando descobrisse? Tinha certeza de que Holly a amava, mas não podia interpretar o pensamento de uma menina de 9 anos de idade, ela poderia pensar qualquer coisa.

Seria difícil, mas ele conseguiria. De algum modo.

- Venha Tio Duo – ela o puxou pelo braço – Você precisa acalmar papai, ele está tendo surtos de preocupação.

Duo riu, já imaginando o estado catatônico do loiro. Pobre coitado, sempre fora a mãe de todos os quatro e ver todos os seus filhotes sofrendo o deixava a flor da pele. Mas Lana não precisou arrastá-lo até a porta. Quatre apareceu, correndo até o americano, os braços estendidos para lhe abraçar.

- Por Alá, como os rapazes conseguiram – o abraçou forte. – Achei que nunca iria me ouvir.

- Eu não pretendia.

- Não diga bobagens – passou o braço pelo ombro de Duo, dando a outra mão para a pequena Lana. – Vamos, o almoço está quase pronto.

- Se não se importa, eu queria falar com você Q – disse sério, enquanto Lana olhava intrigada para os dois adultos – A sós.

- Claro...Lana querida, vá chamar seu irmão para almoçar.

A garota fez biquinho, não era justo. As crianças sempre ficavam fora das melhores conversas, porém ela sabia que o assunto era sério e qualquer que fosse, era relacionando a Holly e a Heero. Entrou na casa, logo subindo as escadarias, indo para o quarto do irmão. Quatre guiou o amigo até o escritório onde geralmente trabalhava nos dias que não podia ir para a empresa Winner. Assim que Duo passou, fechou a porta, voltando sua atenção para Duo.

Ele parecia acima de tudo, cansado. Exausto. E o loiro sabia muito bem que era mais mentalmente do que fisicamente. Mas havia mais alguma coisa ali, algo que não fora dito antes.

- Você falou para os meninos? – Duo sentou-se no sofá, os braços apoiados nas coxas, as mãos unidas até a altura da boca.

- Sobre?

- Eu e Heero.

O loiro suspirou, passando a mão nos cabelos para logo depois sentar em uma poltrona defronte ao amigo. – Não. Achei que seria muito para eles, já que Relena ainda é casada oficialmente com Heero.

- Fico pensando em Holly. Será que ela aceitaria?

- Relena nunca foi presente Duo e por mais que ela ame a mãe, acho que não ficaria contra você.

O americano sorriu, imaginando a face da menina. – Eu a tenho como se fosse minha filha Q. Eu a amo tanto.

E Quatre sabia que aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras. Por algum tempo, sua mente forçou a dizer-lhe algo. Algo tentava se encaixar em sua cabeça. Duo dissera que Heero havia sido encontrado inconsciente na rua. Mas o que ele estaria fazendo ali? Lembrava bem das palavras de Duo, dele ter ouvido um barulho e logo após Heero ter saído da cama onde os dois estavam.

Por Alá. Arrepiou-se todo, sentindo seu sangue gelar. Será que o barulho fora Holly entrando no quarto? Será que Holly vira tudo e correra para fora do prédio??? Seria ao menos uma justificativa para Heero estar desmaiado na rua.

Era apenas uma mera teoria, baseado em sua imaginação, mas se fosse...Holly estaria assustada e confusa. Não é todo dia que se pega seu pai com outro homem na cama.

- Se não se importa Q, eu vou descansar um pouco – levantou-se, indo até a porta, abrindo essa.

- Você tem que se alimentar Duo.

- Eu sei Q. Mas por hora, eu quero dormir um pouco. Você me acorda? – perguntou e viu o loiro mover a cabeça em um sim. Ia sair do escritório, quando o loiro o parou.

- Mandei trazer seu carro para cá – entregou as chaves ao americano e este agradeceu, sorrindo mais uma vez, antes de sumir escadaria acima.

**o****oo**

- Você não comeu nada desde que chegou aqui – a voz grossa do homem penetrou nos ouvidos da garota. Holly que estava sentada, com a cabeça escondida entre os joelhos, levantou o olhar para o rapaz, que não devia ter mais que 22 anos. – Vai ficar desnutrida – ele acrescentou e ela pouco se importou com o fato.

Sentia fome, e como. Mas seu estômago estava dando voltas pela situação em que estava. Ser raptada não era tão divertido como nos filmes. Tornou a olhar para o homem a sua frente. Ele estava sentado ao lado da sua cela, porém fora desta, era loiro e tinha uma aparência forte. Chegava a ser irônico, mas o tom de voz dele demonstrava um certo tipo de preocupação. Furtivamente, Holly notava que ele olhava para si, como se quisesse saber se ela estava bem, viva.

No total eram três homens e a tal Rany. O mais violento era Robert, definitivamente não gostava dele, moreno, com aquela aparência de soldado. Fora o que a ameaçara pela primeira vez, dizendo que já havia retalhado e estuprado crianças. O medo que sentia por ele era absurdo.

Greg era quem dava as ordens quando a mulher não estava. Não que suspeitasse que ele não fosse agressivo, mas tinha o bom senso intacto. Não a machucaria até que algo realmente estivesse pondo sua vida em risco. Fazia tempo que não o via, e nem a Robert. E assim ficava com o último seqüestrador, que nem ao menos parecia um.

Holly estreitou os olhos, vendo o loiro alarmar-se com o barulho de passos em cima de onde eles estavam. Pelo barulho e lugar, a garota pode perceber que era algum tipo de porão, ao menos aparentava bem. Mas não tinha idéia onde estava.

O rapaz sem nome com certeza não era um soldado e se fosse, muito despreparado. Ficou bastante feliz ao constatar que ele parecia não gostar do seu estado. Parecia uma pessoa boa. Por que estaria aqui afinal?

- Água - sussurrou, atraindo o olhar do maior. – Estou com sede.

Ele olhou para todos os lados, querendo ter certeza de que ninguém estava mais no local e Holly ficou satisfeita com essa atitude. Olhou para a garota, subindo umas escadas que faziam um barulho horrível.

Holly se aproximou das grades, sentindo metal frio por entre as mãos. Suspirou pesadamente, o crucifixo em seu pescoço balançando quando ela se levantou para receber o loiro, que trazia consigo um copo de água.

- Não fale a ninguém sobre isso – ele passou por entre as grades o copo, entregando a menina que olhou em nojo. Não parecia a água mais limpa do mundo e nem o copo mais bem lavado. Mas mesmo assim agradeceu, não dando a mínima para as circunstâncias.

Virou o copo em um segundo, entregando depois ao rapaz que colocou em um canto do chão, voltando a se sentar desajeitado, com uma arma em mãos.

Por mais que tivesse medo, com aquele homem era diferente. Ela poderia ter uma chance com o loiro sem nome, mesmo que esse ainda estivesse portando uma arma. Ficou calada, por longos minutos, fitando o maior, decidindo se começaria uma conversa ou não. A única maneira de sair dali seria fazer a cabeça dele, para deixá-La sair e ela sabia que conseguiria.

Mas o medo ainda estava ali, presente.

Porém nunca teria outra chance como aquela. Pois caso os outros voltassem, seu plano já não mais funcionaria.

- Você é diferente – falou baixinho, o suficiente para atrair a atenção do maior – É bonzinho.

- Não confunda as coisas – ele repeliu, desviando o olhar da porta para a garota – Eu só não acho certo o que eles fazem...

- E por que não me deixa sair?

Ele a olhou, sorrindo abertamente – Eu sei o que você está tentando fazer garota, mas acredite, se eu deixo você sair - continuou – eu morro também.

- Então eles não são seus amigos – pensou alto.

- Exato. Existe uma diferença enorme entre amizade e submissão – parou, alisando os cabelos – Então...não vai comer nada?

Holly olhou o loiro e por um instante sentiu-se segura com ele. – A comida daqui é nojenta – fez uma careta – Não tem outra coisa? To com fome - tocou a barriga, como se pudesse sentir o estômago dar voltas.

- Aqui – ele tirou uma maçã do bolso da blusa – Era o meu lanche. – Holly pegou a fruta, olhando intrigada para essa, não aparentava estar lavada. Esses caras não tinham um pingo de higiene.

- Não está envenenada Cinderela – debochou, enquanto Holly deu uma pequena gargalhada, feliz pela gentileza do maior.

- Obrigada – disse tímida, mordendo a fruta – E não é a Cinderela – deu mais uma mordida, mastigando bem para depois continuar – é a Branca de Neve que é envenenada pela maçã.

- Só queria melhorar o clima – piscou para ela. – Assiste muitos desenhos de princesa?

Holly negou com a cabeça, terminando de comer a maçã – Só quando era menor, agora eu sou uma moça. – respondeu realmente se divertindo com o rapaz, esquecendo do plano original. – Qual o seu nome?

- Pode me chamar de T.

- Isso não é um nome – ela riu, estendendo a mão por entre as grades – Holly Yui, e você?

O homem olhou a pequena mão estendida em sua direção. Em seu intimo, desejava tira-la dali, mas sabia que não podia, que não deveria, a menos que quisesse permanecer vivo. – Tiesto – apertou a mão da garota – Eu sei, é um nome esquisito. – debochou e Holly começou a rir.

- Você parece com meu tio Duo.

- Sério? – sorriu, deixando a arma no chão – Espero que seja bonito.

A menina afirmou, bolando de rir no chão com a semelhança de personalidade entre os dois. Em pouco tempo estava conversando abertamente com ele, contando as histórias mirabolantes de um certo americano. Era divertido esquecer aquele lugar sombrio, fugir da realidade para um local seguro. Suas memórias. Contara da primeira lembrança que tinha do Tio, com aquela enorme trança. Sempre dizia a seu tio que era coisa de mulher, que homens não tinham um cabelo daquele tamanho e para sua pouca cabeçinha naquela época, achava bastante estranho. Mas no fim, tudo virava graça. "Pegue na minha trança Diabinha" – ele dizia, e ela ficava na ponta do pé para agarrar o cabelo, enquanto ele ria "Vamos, você já está uma moça, aposto que alcança". Seu tio Duo, foi mais que um tio, foi um segundo pai para ele. Uma mãe também.

Holly ficou série de repente, lembrando das cenas recentes que foram esquecidas por causa do seqüestro eminente. Seu tio estava na cama com seu pai. E aquilo parecia tão...errado. Por que eles estavam juntos?? Na mesma cama e de um jeito tão intimo?? Não conseguia juntar suas idéias e em algum momento o loiro percebeu isso.

- Algum problema?

Holly o olhou, sentindo-se mais confusa do que antes. Queria poder ter uma resposta, queria perguntar ao seu pai o porquê dele estar ali com seu tio. Precisava das respostas. Será que seu pai gostava do seu tio?? Será que seu pai traíra sua mãe pra ficar com seu tio??? Arregalou os olhos, horrorizada, temendo que a hipótese fosse verdadeira. Sabia que seu pai não amava sua mãe, sabia que ele não era feliz, mas traí-la era errado. Afinal eram casados não eram?? Apesar de se comportarem como amigos, eles tinham que ter lealdade um ao outro...ou estava errada?

- Meu Deus. – Tiesto xingou, retirando a mão da testa da menina – Você está queimando em febre.

As coisas ficaram agitadas. O maior levantou-se de onde estava, subindo as escadas procurando por alguma coisa, mas ela não deu a mínima importância. Não queria saber de febre, queria as suas respostas, afinal... Amava Duo... Não queria ser enganada. Apesar de que...abriu um sorriso no rosto rosado, pensando na possibilidade de ir morar com Duo. Seria bom, não seria?? Foi o que sempre quis, em toda sua vida.

Mais ainda assim era estranho. O errado não era por eles serem do mesmo sexo, até ai ela aceitava por causa dos seus outros dois tios. Mas, doía de certa forma saber que fora seu pai que traíra sua mãe...podia não gostar dela, mas sentia que ele não deveria ter o feito. As lágrimas desceram pelo seu rosto, enquanto as duvidas em sua mente cresciam. Não podia julgá-lo. Não ainda.

Tiesto voltou com um chaveiro em mãos, tremendo levemente enquanto tentava abrir a cela – Prometa-me que não vai fugir, ok?

Mas Holly não estava se importando em fugir, estava mais preocupada com o fato de seu pai nunca ter dito nada a ela, nem uma palavra. Era seu melhor amigo, era sua força de confiança.

- Venha, vou procurar alguma coisa nutritiva pra você e algum remédio – estendeu a mão, puxando a garota que se deixava ser levada, mirando o chão, pensativa. – Hey, o que houve? – colocou em seus ombros um agasalho – Não chore ok? Eu não sei lidar com isso – limpou as lágrimas, logo após subindo com Holly para o andar de cima.

Em sua cabeçinha, ela não conseguiu assimilar as coisas, perdida em suas próprias dúvidas ignorou o local, não prestando muito a atenção neste. Olhava desconsolada para um canto, enquanto sentia o maior lhe por sentada em uma cadeira, verificando sua temperatura com um aparelho. Ele falava coisas desconexas enquanto ela continuava no vazio, deixando as lágrimas rolarem soltas.

- Ele não me contou – cruzou os braços, fazendo um biquinho.

- Quem não contou o que?

- Ele devia ter me dito que gostava do Duo. – reclamou baixinho.

- O Duo?? – ele perguntou, colocando um pouco de comida em um prato – Seu tio Duo??

Ela acenou com a cabeça, prestando atenção na comida. Cheirava bem e ela estava com fome. Tiesto colocou o prato em frente à menina, lhe dando uma colher, ela o olhou feio, pegando um garfo que estava próximo.

- Desculpe – sussurrou, sentando em frente a ela – Quem gostava do Duo?

Heero. Seu pai gostava do seu tio, de um jeito especial. Engoliu a comida, olhando ao redor de onde estava. Era uma cozinha, velha por sinal, em tons claros. Pequena e um pouco suja. Havia uma janela a esquerda da mesa onde estava e uma porta que dava para o próximo cômodo ao lado da geladeira.

- Holly?

- Meu pai – sussurrou, deixando o olhar vagar pelo prato.

- Seu pai gosta do seu tio? – passou a mão pelos cabelos, encarando a menina – Eu entendo, é difícil, mas não é tão ruim aceitar. Eu tenho uma amiga lésbica.

- Não é isso – gritou raivosa, fechando a mão em punho – Eu não me importo que ele goste de homens, eu só queria que ele tivesse me contado. – chorou compulsivamente – Ele não confiou em mim.

- Hey querida, ele tem seus motivos – tocou em seu rosto – Se não contou não era a hora certa, hun?

- Talvez.

O barulho de passos entrando na casa foi o bastante para os dois ficarem estáticos. Holly olhou amedrontada para o maior, pedindo ajuda em silêncio. O loiro não teve tempo de pensar se era a melhor solução ou não. Pegou Holly no colo, passando-a por entre a janela, empurrando o pequeno corpo para fora da casa.

- Corra o mais rápido que puder – avisou, enquanto ela continuava a chorar, agora no chão do terreno, a chuva caindo forte em seu rosto.

- E você? – mal perguntou e um tiro foi ouvido, seguido pelo corpo do loiro caindo por fora da janela. Holly gritou desesperada, vendo que ele estava em cima de si, sentindo o sangue melar sua roupa. Com as mãos, afastou o corpo sem vida, levantou-se e começou a correr pelo terreno que era enorme. Um barulho agudo e estridente fez seu coração bater mais rápido. Parecia uma sirene que não acabava mais. Ao longe podia ouvir as vozes dos dois homens chamando seu nome. Em nenhum momento ela gritou por ajuda, por que isso seria seu fim, já que eram bem mais rápidos e naquele lugar esquisito não parecia ter ninguém, a não ser algumas fábricas. A noite estava fria e escura, sem nenhuma iluminação que a ajudasse. Não olhava em nenhum momento para trás, como se fosse capaz de morrer se o fizesse. Foi quando avistou uma cabine telefônica, correu até esta, arfando rapidamente, se dando conta que acabara de entrar e estava com o telefone em mãos. Discou os números já conhecidos, enquanto podia ver pelo vidro os dois homens correndo até ela.

- Está ali – um deles gritou, a arma em punho – Atire no telefone.

Holly o ouviu, abaixando-se na cabine, rezando para Heero atender.

**ooo**

Em um dos quartos da casa de Quatre, Duo dormia profundamente. O leve som do celular o fez acordar, atordoado. Olhou para fora da janela, constatando que já era noite, vendo depois o relógio em seu pulso que marcava dez horas. Não deveria ter dormido tanto. Maldito loiro que não o acordara. Passou a mão nos olhos, temendo ser uma notícia ruim de Heero.

Pegou o seu celular em cima da bancada e ficou surpreso por notar que não era o seu que estava vibrando. Uma onde de terror se espalhou pelo corpo do americano, procurando no bolso da calça o celular vibrante. O celular de Heero.

Olhou o número. Era de uma cabine telefônica.

- Alô?

- PAIII – Holly gritou ao telefone, deixando Duo atordoado – Eles estão aqui, são três. Eu to com medo – ela chorava compulsivamente.

- Me escute Holl. É o Duo. ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?

- Eu não sei...eles vão..Tiioo..

– HOLLY??HOLLY?? MERDA – xingou alto pela ligação interrompida. Não queria nem pensar no por que. Pegou as chaves do seu carro, dando graças a Deus por Quatre tê-lo trago para a mansão. Discou o número dos Preventers, enquanto saia correndo do quarto para as escadas.

A ligação não demorou mais que alguns segundos para ser completada, ouvindo do outro lado a voz de alguma atendente – Escritório dos Preventers, o que deseja?

- ME PASSE PARA UNE AGORA, MAXWELL FALANDO – disse rápido, recebendo uma afirmação da garota que parecia ter entendido a gravidade da situação ao ouvir a voz do americano. Pulou os últimos degraus, dando de cara com Ryan, boquiaberto.

- Nooossa Tiio..

- Avise a Quatre para me ligar – e saiu correndo, deixando o menino para trás, chegando ao jardim, onde estava o seu carro.

- Maxwell? - Une finalmente atendeu, ouvindo do outro lado da linha o barulho de um carro sendo ligado.

- Holly me ligou.

- Onde ela está? – perguntou aflita.

- Não me interrompa. – deu ré no carro para logo após partir com toda velocidade – Rastreie a última ligação recebida desse celular, foi feita de uma cabine telefônica. Ela disse que havia três pessoas.

- Fique na linha.

Manteve o celular em sua orelha, enquanto desviava dos carros, tentando a todo custo ir mais rápido. Ao fundo da ligação da garota, pode escutar um longo barulho de fábricas, daqueles que os guardas trocam de turno. Podia estar fora de ação há algum tempo, mas nunca deixava de ser o soldado que sempre fora. Não importava a ocasião. Se não estivesse enganado, a região das indústrias ficava ao sul, na região mais distante da cidade. Lugar inteligente para manter alguém em cativeiro.

O telefone tocou e Duo colocou Une em espera, enquanto atendia a outra ligação.

- Duo?? Onde você está?

- Holly ligou pro celular de Heero – do outro lado, pode ouvir o loiro exclamar em surpresa – Une está rastreando a ligação, ela está viva Q, mas não sei se por muito tempo. – desviou de mais um carro.

- E para onde você está indo?

- Não posso falar agora Q – e desligou, retornando a ligação com Une. – Onde ela está?

- Bairro das fábricas II, rua 454, número 3320. Mandei reforços, não faça nada até...

Desligou novamente, ignorando o conselho da mulher. Ela era idiota ou o que? Era mais que óbvio que ele não esperaria por ninguém. Holly estava la e precisava de sua ajuda. Não importava se morresse ou não, sua "filha" viria sempre em primeiro lugar. Pisou fundo no acelerador, não dando a mínima para os motoristas que estiravam dedo para ele e para os pedestres que olhavam assustado para o carro preto que rasgava a avenida principal.

**Continua...**

_Em Homenagem ao meu falecido Tio †18/08/2007†_


End file.
